


FULL CIRCLE

by ncsupnatfan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 72,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs gets a late night phone call from a person he has not seen since high school asking for his help.  Will he be able to save her.  OC throughout story and pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annie pushed the hair from her eyes with a shaky hand as she glanced back over her shoulder to see if she had been seen slipping down the alley. Her breath came in gasps while she moved in the shadows. Fear coursed through her veins as she tried to decide which way to go glancing right and left down the deserted street.

She pulled her sweater over her blood soaked blouse so as not to attract attention to herself. Marshall Simpson was such a nice person; he did not deserve to die protecting her. This was the third person who had been killed because of her. No more, she thought, there was only one person who could help her, if he would, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a name she had not thought about in a very long time. 

She would come across some high school memos or see something that would trigger old memories and his face would pop up in her mind. She wondered many times what had happened to him. She knew he had gone into the Marines and was now working in Washington.

Annie was under witness protection after escaping from a kidnapping ring in Virginia. She was the only witness alive to turn state’s evidence. Her testimony would put some very powerful people behind bars, if she could stay alive long enough to give her statement. 

Bright lights of an all night diner drew her toward the corner ahead. Annie pushed open the door and looked around for a phone. “Excuse me is there a phone I could use, my car broke down and I need to call for a tow?”

“Over by the bathrooms.” the waitress replied while pouring a cup of coffee.

“Thank you.” Annie mumbled ducking her head. She searched her pockets for some change and put in the coins. Dialing a number from memory, she waited for someone to answer.

“Hello” a gruff, gravely male voice answered.

“Mr. Gibbs, its Annie, Annie Mayor I used to live down the street from you years ago. I went to school with Jethro. I’m sorry to call so late but I need to get in touch with him, it’s an emergency.” Annie said. 

“Annie, Sophie’s kid?” he asked surprised to even remember her. “Are you in town?”

“No, please Jethro’s number.” she pleaded.

“Ok just a second, his cell is 877-314-7878.” he answered.

“877-314-7878, thank you Mr. Gibbs.” Annie said hanging up the phone and dialing the number. 

After four rings, another gruff voice mumbled, “This had better be good to wake me at 1:47 in the morning.”

“Jethro, this is Annie, Annie Mayor, I don’t know if you remember me, please, I need your help. Someone's trying to kill me. I’m in town can you come and get me?” she whispered as someone pushed by her too get to the bathroom.

“Watch it.” a male voice said in the background.

“Where are you?” he asked fully awake. “Are you safe now?”

“In a diner at the corner of White and Cypress Street, I think it’s called Harry’s” she replied. “Please hurry!” she pleaded.

“I am on my way, stay put and around people.” Jethro instructed hanging up.

xxx

Annie found a seat at the end of the counter and ordered hot tea to go as she watched out the window. She was not sure how long it would take him to get there and kept glancing around at the few people in the diner. The waitress set the cup of hot tea in front of her and walked away. Annie put some sugar in the cup and stirred. She cupped her cold hands around the hot cup and lifted it to blow softly across the top, then shivered as she sipped the hot liquid. She hunched her shoulders as she continued to watch out the window for signs of Jethro.

xxx 

Gibbs rolled off the couch and wiped the sleep from his eyes while grabbing his coat. He picked up his gun and checked the ammo clip. The call was a voice from the past he had not thought of in more years than he cared to count. Picking up his keys, he flipped the switch on the lights and was out the door in less than 10 minutes.

xxx

“Where are you Jethro?” she whispered under her breath as she sipped the tea. Annie glanced at the customers in the diner briefly to be sure none were looking at her. She kept watching out the window looking for a car.

xxx

Twenty minutes later she saw a car pull up in front of the diner and recognized the profile in the driver's seat. She put down money on the bar and walked quickly toward the door. 

Once outside she hurried toward the car missing the curve, falling toward the car and twisting her right ankle. She caught herself on the hood of the car and limped around it. Lights on a car went on across the street as she got into the passenger seat. 

“Jethro, I’m in trouble and I didn’t know anyone else to call” she winced touching her right ankle. She leaned back in the seat and let out a long breath. “I don’t know if I was followed or not.”

“Ok,” Gibbs answered pulling away from the curve. He noticed the car from across the street pulling out behind them. Keeping one eye on the car behind him, he maneuvered through the traffic at a leisurely pace.

“People are after me, powerful people. Three good men died trying to protect me. I can't have anyone else die.” she rambled trying to catch her breath. 

“How about starting from the beginning?” he asked as he watched the car turn as he turned. “You may want to put on your seat belt, we have company.”

“How did they find me so fast!” she moaned buckling her seat belt.

Gibbs increased his speed and pulled away from the car following them. He switched lanes and took the next exit cutting a car off as he sped away.

“Were they close enough to get your license? They can trace it, we need to change cars and hide somewhere.” Annie rushed looking behind her.

“No worry this is registered to NCIS, they won’t get anything from them, “he said taking a side street and another right then left and left again.

“You don’t know these people, they will find out.” she cried trying to control the fear in her voice.

xxx

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and cut the engine. “Come on, I need to get a few things and make a phone call. Can you make it?” he asked as he got out of the car”

“I think I twisted it.” she said leaning on the car as she tried to follow him into the house limping badly.

“Sit. I’ll grab some ice for it before we leave.” he motioned as he went down the hall and pulled a backpack out of the closet. He grabbed clothes from the dresser, extra ammo from the closet and the extra money from the nightstand.

“Bathroom?” she asked standing on one leg and holding onto the door jam.

“Down the hall on left, need help?” he asked.

“I’ll make it, you finish up we need to leave.” she said over her shoulder as she used the wall for support.

Gibbs pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and speed dialed a number. After five rings a sleepy “Boss?” was heard as other items were heard falling to the floor.

“Rule 44, Rule 41, jeep 4 wheel, position 14.” he said and hung up. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a plastic bag, and threw some ice into it. “I’m ready.” he called down the hall.

“Coming,” she called as she slowly came down the hall trying to not favor her right ankle.

“Aw hell,” Gibbs said picking her up and carrying her out of the house. 

He noticed how light she felt in his arms. He frowned as he put her in the passenger seat. He had not seen Annie since high school, which was a lifetime ago. She had been a looker then, but now something was off. He remembered a beautiful, strong willed, sensitive, girl who blew him away the first time they met. The looks were still there, but something had overshadowed them, her face was gaunt and drawn, and her spirit had changed to one that seemed broken.

xxx

“Where are we going?” she finally asked looking around the area.

“Meeting someone to get a new car and then we’ll go someplace no one will find us.” Gibbs explained.

“I’m sorry to involve you, but you are the only one I knew who could help me, someone I could trust, you were always there even when I pushed you away.” she said with head bowed. Gibbs noticed the dark stains on her blouse as she pulled her sweater around her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned her head and wiped them away.

Gibbs pulled into a store parking lot and slowly rolled down the row of cars looking for someone. From the back corner of the parking lot lights flashed once. Gibbs pulled in beside an older model four-wheel drive Jeep.

“Boss.” Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo called, trying to suppress a yawn.

“DiNozzo, has it got a full tank?” he asked taking the keys being held out.

“Yes Boss, I even checked the tire pressure and this is all the money I could get this early.” he said glancing in the car as he handed Gibbs an envelope. “Here’s the clean phone you asked for too.”

“You get the girl; I’ll get the other things. She hurt her ankle.” Gibbs said pulling the backpack and another bag from the car. He pocketed the money and phone before transferring the bags.

“Ma’am” DiNozzo said opening the car door to help her out. 

“I’m ok.” Annie told him trying to stand up.

“Boss said to put you in the Jeep.” he replied picking her up and moving her to the Jeep.

“Take the car to NCIS. If anyone asks, I decided to take a short vacation.” Gibbs instructed his agent. 

“Is there anything else I need to know Boss?” he asked eyeing Annie.

“Yeah, have McGee run an Annie Mayor and find out if anything strange has happened to her.” he said softly.

“How do I get in touch with you regarding this?” he asked.

“Rule 28.” he said handing over his phone, getting rid of the only other way he could be traced. “I’ll be in touch to see what you have.”

“Got it Boss” he saluted getting into Gibbs car and driving off.

“Annie I’m going to get a few things from the store, I want you to stay down low so no one sees you. I’ll lock the doors and won’t be long.” he told her without waiting for an answer. He locked the doors and motioned her too get down. Annie slid down in the seat and tried to put the ice back on her ankle, which was throbbing in pain. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to stop the tears from falling. All the bad that had happened to her lately was finally catching up to her sending her deeper into a depressed mood. She didn't know how someone could be so unlucky in life. Annie kept checking the parking lot as she waited for Jethro to return. She hoped he was right and they had lost whoever was following them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gibbs entered the discount store and grabbed a cart. He went through the women’s clothes and picked out some sweats, underwear, socks, nightgown, heavy jacket, tee shirts, gloves and a hat. He went over and picked up toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, soap, deortant, brush and comb. He tossed in a couple of ace bandages and an ankle brace in the cart. 

Camping section gave him freeze dried food packets. He decided on some canned tuna, chicken, assortment of vegetables, powdered milk, coffee, tea, coco, soups, peanut butter, eggs, crackers, bread and bananas. Satisfied with his purchases, he made his way to the check out and paid cash for the purchases.

xxx

Annie jumped and looked behind her as Gibbs loaded the supplies into the Jeep back. 

“Here take your clothes off and put these on.” he said handing her some sweats and clean underwear.

“Everything?” she questioned.

“Even the shoes. You could be bugged. Do you have a cell phone or anything electric?”  
he continued as he turned to give her privacy.

“No.” she said slipping out of her clothes quickly and putting on what he had given her. As she was pulling the sweatshirt over her head, Gibbs glanced back and noticed what looked like scars on her back. He said nothing as she handed him her old clothes. He tossed them in a dumpster before turning back to her.

“Any jewelry?” he continued.

“No.” she said pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

xxx

He slid into the Jeep and started the engine heading for the entrance. 

“Where are we going?” Annie asked still staying low.

“A place no one can find us and then you can tell me what is going on with you.” he said pulling onto the highway. “Get some sleep, it will be awhile.”

“I don’t sleep much anymore Jethro.” she replied looking out the window.

He did not question her any further as he concentrated on the road. Many questions spun around in his head as his brow creased at her remark. He picked up the interstate and headed out of the city. He was going to put as many miles as he could between him and the city before anyone knew he was gone. 

Annie stared out the window as the scenery blurred past them. He wanted to question her, but knew it would be better to wait until they got to the cabin. Annie glanced at Jethro for a moment, noticing the changes time had made to his face. He was still handsome, but he had a hardness to him now. 

xxx

Agent DiNozzo pulled Gibbs’ car into the garage and left it in his parking spot. He glanced around to be sure no one saw him get out. He sauntered into NCIS and slid onto the elevator as the doors were closing.

As the doors opened on the elevator, Ziva David was standing nearby. “Late again Tony?” she asked. “You know Gibbs doesn’t like us being late.”

“Early morning,” he yawned as he walked over to his desk and dropped into his chair. 

“Where’s McGeeky?”

“In MTAC.” she replied. “Why?”

“Need him to do what he does best, some snooping.” he replied.

“Snooping? For who, what, why?” she quipped. “Why so mysterious?”

“McGeeky!” Tony smirked as Tim McGee came down the steps. “I need you to do some snooping behind the scenes without getting caught.”

“What are you talking about, where’s Gibbs, he’s never late.” he asked settling down in his chair and looking over at an empty desk.

“Rule 44 and 41.” Tony said. “Now are you going to help or do I have to do all the work?”

“Wait!” Ziva questioned. “What is this Rule 44 and 41?”

“Boss has gone off the radar.” Tony said. “Rule 44-First things first--hide the women and children, Rule 41-If you get in a dangerous situation, go underground. Ziva remember I told you about Gibbs’s rules, are you not keeping up?”

Ziva gave him a quizzical look and then said “Yes the ‘RULES’, no I did not get that book and what women and children?”

“No book, it is all from memory.” Tony replied taping his head. “Now McGee, Boss wants anything you can find on an Annie Mayor, but be discrete.”

“Annie Mayor,” McGee typed into his computer. “Anything else you know about her?”

“Red hair, green eyes, five foot seven, hundred and five pounds or so, kind of skinny, a little younger than Boss I would say.” Tony spouted ticking them off on her fingers.

xxx

Gibbs glanced at Annie as she tried her best to keep awake. Her head nodded down on her chest and she jerked back up. They had been driving for nearly three hours and the sun was starting to peek out over the horizon. He was nearing the exit that he would be taking and slowed down slightly glancing at all traffic. 

“Do you need a bathroom break?” he asked her as he slowed the car down on the exit. 

There was a gas station to the right and he pulled into it. He stopped at the pumps and went inside to prepay. Annie got out of the car and stretched looking for a sign for the bathroom. “Inside,” Gibbs nodded as he started pumping gas. He noted her limp was worse and made a note to get her something for the pain when he got his change. She came back out and got back into the car.

“Would you like something to drink or eat?” he asked through the driver’s door.

“Maybe some ginger ale or orange juice.” she replied.

“Anything to eat?” he asked.

“No, that will do.” she said sinking deeper in the seat.

“Be right back” he said locking the door. Gibbs got her both drinks and some coffee for himself. He also picked up some crackers and nuts. “I got both and a couple of snacks.” he said handing her a paper bag.

“Thanks.” she mumbled trying to decide on a drink.

xxx

“Tony, you may want to see this.” McGee said slowly as he scrolled through some police reports.

“What’s got you in a twitter?” Tony asked coming around his desk to look over McGee’s shoulder.

“Where’s Gibbs?” Director Vance asked as he walked to Tony’s desk.

“He’s--he’s taking an unexpected vacation, sir.” Tony stuttered. 

“Vacation? Gibbs? I was not aware he requested any leave. He didn‘t let me know.”   
Vance said going back up the steps. “Any idea where?”

“Not a clue, sir.” Tony answered going over to McGee’s desk. “What did you find?” he said softly.

“This.” he said showing him the screen.

“Print everything out you can find, Boss is not even going to like this.” Tony said reading over his shoulder.

xxx

“How much farther is this place?” Annie questioned after another hour.

“Couple of more hours, try to sleep.” he told her.

“Not going to happen.” she yawned trying to resist the sleep that was overtaking her.

“You might feel better, here’s some Aleve for the pain.” he said handling her a bottle of pills. 

“Thanks, the ice has helped some.” she said taking the pills. She moved her foot slightly and felt the pain run up her leg. Wincing, she adjusted her foot to relieve the pain. Opening the bottle of pills, she shook two out and popped them in her mouth washing them down with a sip of ginger ale.

The last chance for gas was less than a mile ahead and Gibbs decided to fill the Jeep in case they needed to get away fast. He pumped the gas and went in to pay. He asked if they had a phone he could use and was pointed to the back of the store. He dropped in some coins and dialed a number which transferred him to another number and another exchange.

“Code 5842.” he said into the handset.

“DiNozzo.” Tony answered the burner phone he had in his desk drawer. 

“Find anything interesting?” he asked bluntly.

“Lots Boss and none of it good. How do I get the info to you?” he asked him.

“Send it to PO Box 78, Stillwater, PA 32560.” Gibbs instructed and hung up.

“Got ya Boss...Boss.” he repeated. “Hung up.” he told McGee and Ziva as he took the battery out of the burner phone, removed the sim card, crushed it, and broke the cell phone into.

“Where is he?” Ziva asked watching Tony’s actions with suspicion. “Why did you do that and where did that phone come from?”

“Rule 28, always have a burner phone charged and ready.”

“Again with these rules, how do you learn them?”

“One at a time as you go alone.” McGee said. “You don‘t get them until they are needed. I think there are around forty-five or so.”

“No idea to answer your question. Only he wants what we found sent to a PO Box.” he said taking the sheets of paper from McGee and inserting them into an envelope. “Hope he knows what he's doing.”

xxx

Her eyes finally lost their battle with sleep as her head rested against the window. Gibbs watched her eyes twitch under her lids and she jerked slightly. Slowly the movements became more intense as she mumbled softly in her sleep. Suddenly she cried out and jerked upright. Gibbs slammed on the brakes and looked at her. “Are you ok?”

“Bad dream.” she said trying to control the fright in her voice and slow her breathing.

He looked at her and said, “It’s not much farther.”

The road turned into gravel and then only dirt as he steered the Jeep through the woods. They had been off the main road for 30 minutes. He turned right and guided the Jeep down a weed filled driveway and finally around to a log cabin sitting in a small clearing with an outbuilding beside it.

Annie looked sleepily around the area checking out the cabin. The building was weathered and looked like it had been there for a number of years, but it had been maintained during that time. The place was isolated and she was pretty sure they had not been followed. Annie breathed a sigh of relief hoping they would be safe for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Let me get you inside and I’ll unload the car.” he said getting out and going around to pick her up.

“Whose place is this?” she asked as he picked her up and carried her inside.

“An old friend. There’s no way anyone can trace us here.” he said sitting her on the couch. “I’ll get everything out of the jeep and hide it in the barn. Stay put.” he said pointing a finger at her.

“Boy, you’ve gotten grouchy in your old age.” she smiled slightly.

“Don’t push it.” he bantered going back to the Jeep for the supplies. 

xxx

A phone ran and Tony fumbled in his coat pocket for a cell phone. He looked at the caller id and then at Ziva and McGee with terror on his face.

“Are you going to answer that?” McGee asked as he typed.

“Boss’s phone and id says Gibbs.” he said not sure what to do with the phone.

“Answer it!” Ziva said. “Maybe it is Gibbs.”

“Agent Gibbs phone, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking.” Tony said. His eyes got big and he sat up straight and started stuttering, “Mm-Mr. Gibbs, no, no, I don’t know. Yes, yes he left it with me, I will. Yes sir, I will tell him when he calls. Good-bye sir.”

“Well?” Ziva questioned.

“That was Gibbs’ father. An old friend of the family called him this morning around one thirty am wanting Gibbs’ phone number saying she was in trouble. Gibbs‘ father wanted to know if everything was alright.” Tony said putting the phone on his desk carefully.

“Annie Mayor.” McGee said. “Guess that’s the family friend.”

“Bingo and geek boy gets the prize.” Tony smiled touching his nose.

“This information McGee found, what police station issued the report? Maybe we can get some more information from someone there.” Ziva said reading the report over McGee’s shoulder.

“What’s the cover story?” Tony said. “Boss said to be discrete about this.”

They all looked at each other and pondered the question.

xxx

Annie watched Jethro carry in the supplies. He had really changed since the last time she saw him. She closed her eyes and remembered back to high school the shy, quiet, determined guy he was. 

Sadness overcame her face as she also remembered the last conservation she had with him. It was not pretty and she was very ashamed of herself for treating him the way she had. 

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes as he brought in an arm full of wood for the buck stove in the corner. Annie pulled her sweater closer when she realized how cold it was in the cabin.

“I’ll have a fire going in a minute.” he stated seeming to notice her without really seeing her. “Looks like I’ll have to take the ashes out first.” he said looking into the stove. “I’ll put you in the bedroom until I'm done, then you don‘t have to breathe the ash dust.”

“I’ll be ok, it’s not like I haven’t been around someone cleaning out stoves. Remember, we had a fireplace in the basement back home.”

He stopped for a moment as a wave of sadness crossed his face and looked at her before picking her up and depositing her gently on the bed. “Yeah I remember.” he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She watched him bring in the bucket and shovel to remove the old ashes so he could start a fire. It pained her to see the look that crossed his face when she brought up the past. It took him twenty minutes to remove the ashes and get a fire going in the stove. The warmth started to spread outward as the wood caught and began to burn.

“It’s gotten colder now that the sun's down.” she said glancing out the window as he sat her back on the couch. “Jethro I think I can walk, you don’t have to keep carrying me around.”

“Does that when you get higher up in the mountains like this and you need to stay off the foot until I can check and wrap it.” he responded. “I’ll get the gas back on and check to be sure there are no unwanted guests. I want to look around outside before we get too settled in.” He wanted to check out the terrain around the cabin but didn‘t want to alarm her.

“Unwanted guests?” she said slowly looking around the room and pulling her knees up to her chest. She could imagine something furry running across her feet.

“Maybe a raccoon or possum could have gotten in. It's pretty well sealed up, but you never know. Don’t know when was the last time someone was here. There’s a care taker that comes around once or twice a month or so to check the place out.” he said pulling a broom from the corner and running it under the couch much to her dismay.

He checked the bedrooms, bathroom, living room and kitchen. Spider webs hung in the corners of each room and he sweep them down. The place was not in too bad a shape considering it was out in the middle of no where and had not been used in a number of years.

“That should do it for now. I’ll clean a little better in the morning, but right now lets get something to eat and I’ll make the bed so you can get some rest. Tomorrow we will talk.” he told her going to the kitchen to heat up some soup.

“You can have the bed, the couch is fine for me, like I said I don’t sleep much any more.” she replied lowering her head.

The soup smelled good and her stomach began to growl. She was hungry, but it was still hard for her to eat very much, hopefully he wouldn’t notice.

“Soups on.” he said carrying her to a kitchen chair. “Would you like some crackers?” he asked laying a sleeve of crackers in front of her. He picked up a couple and crumbled them into his soup. 

She moved two crackers in front of her bowl and picked up the soup spoon. She stirred her soup several times before taking a tentative spoon full. It was still a little hot so she stirred it some more. 

He glanced up at her as he ate his soup. He remained quiet and in deep thought but watched her closely. She took another bite and laid the spoon down to pick up a cracker. Breaking it in half, she put part of it in her mouth and chewed slowly. She sipped the hot tea he had made for her deep in thought herself.

“You need to eat more than that.” he said nodding toward her bowl. “What you ate wouldn’t keep a bird alive.”

“I don’t have much of an appetite.” she answered. 

“Try a few more bites for me.” he said as hint of a smile crossed his lips. She looked up and back down quickly and picked the spoon up again to take another bite. The spoon trembled slightly as she tried one more. If he saw, he didn’t make any comments, which she was glad.

xxx

“DiNozzo! In my office now!” Director Vance yelled from down the hall.

“Oh no.” DiNozzo mumbled as he jumped up from his chair and rushed down the hall.

“Is there something you would like to tell me?” Vance asked as he closed his door.

“About what exactly, could you be a little more specific?” he whined while fidgeting from foot to foot like a high school kid that had been called to the principal‘s office.

“I just got a call from Gibbs’ father wanting to know what was happening with his son and why he hadn‘t called him back. Something about a girl from his old neighborhood calling for help.” he said sternly. “You know I don’t like to be in the dark about things my agents are doing.”

“Well, sir…” Tony stammered. “Gibbs just said he needed to get away for awhile. I don’t know where exactly.”

“Can you track him by his cell phone?” he asked.

“We could if he had it on him. It’s sitting on my desk.” he said slowly.

“Who is this neighbor girl anyway and what is she to Gibbs?” he asked giving him the look of disapproval.

“I don’t know, but we can check it out if you like.” he suggested tilting his head slightly.

Vance looked at him and said, “Go, but DiNozzo, stay out of trouble, understand.”

“Yes sir.” he said opening the door and rushing out before he changed his mind.

“And when Gibbs calls you, you tell him to call his father and me. Got that.” he said sternly before he made it all the way out.

“Got it, sir.” he replied closing the door and breathing a sigh of relief. He rushed back to the others and said, “I got an ok from Vance to check out Mayor and see what’s going on.”

“How did you get him to agree to that?” Ziva asked.

“Seems like Mr. Gibbs called him asking about his son.” Tony said. “And he was not happy!”

“So where do we start?” McGee asked as they stood together in a circle around Gibbs desk like lost sheep waiting for their shepherd to guide them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He picked up the dishes after they had finished eating, noticing she barely touched her soup. Gibbs rinsed out the bowls and stacked them in the sink. He wanted to save the hot water for Annie to take a bath. He could see the streaks of dirt on her neck and knew how women felt about dirty hair.

Gibbs picked up another piece of wood and stoked the fire. He picked up the poker and stirred the embers slightly to be sure it caught. He wanted to have the place warm before bringing up the idea of a bath, not knowing how Annie would react. 

She had settled on the couch with her eyes closed. He saw the stress and fatigue etched on her face. A face that had seen more of the cruel world than it should have. Memories of a sunny face staring up at him came to mind. She had that bubbly personality that made people laugh and feel at ease around her. She could brighten up a room with one smile. Where that person had gone, was a mystery and he intended to find out what happened.

“I’ve started running the water for a bath.” he told her gently laying his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from him and then settled back down when she realized it was him.

“Ok you go ahead.” she said.

“No, I mean for you. It looks like you need to wash the day’s grim off.” he said reaching for her.

“That’s ok, I can wait and rinse off later.” she pulled back.

“Annie, do you trust me?” he asked gently holding out his hand and meeting her gaze.

She looked into his caring eyes. Eyes that had once looked at her with love now showed concern and empathy. Little crows feet had found a home on the corner of those eyes, but it seemed to make him more appealing. His hair had gray streaks in it but that didn’t affect his good looks. She slowly raised her hand and put it in his. He pulled her up and carried her to the bathroom.

xxx

The bathroom was warm and inviting as he stood her up in front of the tub. She leaned against the sink while he turned off the water and tested it to be sure the temp was good. 

“Sit and let me look at your ankle first. It will do good to soak it.” he said kneeling down in front of her. She lifted her foot and he carefully took off her shoe and sock. Her ankle was swollen and an ugly purple. He probed it gently and tried to move it. She sucked in a sharp breath but held still as tears sprang to her eyes.

“I don’t think it’s broken but we’ll have it checked out if it doesn’t look better in the morning.” he said getting up and pulling a large bath towel off the rack. “I’ll hold this up while you get undressed. I won’t look, I promise.” 

Annie got up and then tried to stand on one foot to take off her pants. He put the towel around her and held her up as she slipped off her pants and underwear. As he held the towel higher, she slowly pulled the shirt over her head and then the tee-shirt. 

For the first time Gibbs saw the extent of the scars on her back. Reddish raised welts criss-crossed her back in several places like she had been whipped. He then noticed a scar that ran down her jaw line and around to her shoulder. His jaw clenched tightly as he held his tongue. He lifted her into the tub and she slid down into the hot, inviting water. It felt so good as it caressed her skin. She sighed and slid down to her chin.

“I’ll leave you for a few minutes to soak and will be back to help you wash your hair.” he told her closing the door part way. The mystery just deepened and Gibbs was not liking what he was finding out. He stalked to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. He needed the information DiNozzo had found, but that would have to wait. 

xxx

Annie relished the hot water and washed herself roughly. She was finally able to get the remaining blood off her stomach. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she thought of the US Marshall who tried to protect her. 

He had just gotten married a couple months back and now his wife was a widow because of her. She wiped her face and tried to concentrate on the present. She knew Jethro saw her back and had questions he wanted answered. Jethro came back in the bathroom fifteen minutes later to help her wash her hair. He handed her a small towel to cover herself allowing her some dignity. 

“Lean back and I’ll wash your hair.” Gibbs said pulling off his sweat shirt and tossing it on the floor. She smiled seeing he still wore olive drab tee shirts, just like he wore in the Marines. She had asked her parents about him several times over the years and knew a little about his past. 

She leaned her head back and he poured water over it. The shampoo was scented peach and he massaged it into hair. He rubbed her scalp ever so carefully before rinsing out the suds. He repeated the process and then put on conditioner pulling it down to the ends of her hair. One more rinse and he was done. He wrapped a towel around her hair to keep it from dripping. 

“I’ll let the water out and turn on the shower for a second to be sure all the suds are off so hold on to the bar.” he told her keeping his eyes diverted from her naked body. She rinsed quickly and he wrapped the towel around her and lifted her out of the tub. 

“Here are some clean things to put on.” he said nodding at the clothes on counter. 

“Thank you, it does feel good to get clean.” she said pulling the towel up further on her back. He turned his back as she slipped into the clothes he had brought for her. 

“Would you like some hot tea or hot chocolate before bed?’ he asked casually, ignoring the subject of her back and all the other questions swirling around in his head.

“I’ve not had hot chocolate since…” she let the sentence trail off afraid to continue not wanting to bring back those past memories.

“Let’s get you in front of the fire and get your hair dry.” he responded without skipping a beat. “Don’t want you getting sick and I’ll wrap up that ankle for support.”

xxx

He put her foot on his knee and began to wrap the ace bandage around her foot. After taping the ends down he carried her to a chair in front of the stove and unwrapped the towel from head. Taking a large tooth comb he began to comb the tangles out of her hair.

He worked very slowly so as not to cause her any discomfort. Fond memories flooded back to him of a time when he brushed his wife’s and daughter’s hair. He pushed them back into the box he kept them in and finished Annie’s hair. She saw the emotions that crossed his face as he put the comb down. Jethro, she thought. You have your secrets too. 

The warmth from the fire dried her hair in no time. As it dried, it curled in ringlets around her face making her look younger. Gibbs had the coco ready and put the warm cup in her hands. She smelled the steam and took a little sip. He had added some milk to cool it down just like he used to when they would have coco on a cold winter night at her house. 

“While you finish the coco, I’m going to take a quick shower. Stay put; no walking on that foot.” he said sternly.

“Yes sir.” she replied testily settling back on the couch.

xxx

Gibbs stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. He pondered how to continue with this case. He knew he had to proceed carefully with Annie. He finished toweling his short hair dry and glanced out the door toward the couch. She had not moved from the couch and he saw her head nod up and down. No matter the excuse, she was going to get some sleep tonight, he would see to that. 

xxx

The sheets were finished fluffing in the dryer and he took them out to make the bed in the larger bedroom. After getting the bed ready, he checked around to be sure he hadn’t missed any little critters. Once that was done, he checked the fire and banked it for the night. From the looks of the sky it was going to be getting colder and it felt like snow was in the air.

“Time for bed,” he said removing the empty cup and lifting her off the couch. 

“No bed.” she mumbled tucking her head into the nap of his neck and draping an arm around his neck. 

He looked down at her still form and headed for the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and pulled the sheets up over her. Her face was nearly as pale as the sheets covering her. 

Gibbs let out a deep breath and gently ran a finger over her cheek. She pulled her hands under her chin and curled up into a ball. What happen to you Annie Mayor? he thought as he turned on a night light and pulled the door partly closed.

xxx

The night was quite until a blood curling scream pierced the air. Gibbs was on his feet in seconds and charged into the bedroom with gun in hand. He quickly surveyed the scene and did not see a threat. 

Annie was huddled under the sheets with a look of sheer terror on her face. She tried to back away from Gibbs as he laid his gun down and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Annie, talk to me.” he said putting out a hand. She whimpered and pushed away like she was not even seeing him but was seeing or reliving a terrifying time from her past. 

“Annie look at me.” he said louder holding her arms. “It’s me Jethro, you’re safe Annie wake up.” he kept talking to her as he kept trying to make eye contact. She finally looked hard at him, but he could see fear still present on her face.

“Jethro.” she whispered falling into his arms. He engulfed her in his embrace rocking ever so slightly. He pulled the pillows up behind him and pulled her more closely into his embrace. She silently cried on his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth trying to sooth her. He stroked her hair and pushed it out of her face as he brushed a kiss across her forehead. 

“Annie I’m here and I will not let anyone hurt you ever again. Look at me.” he said tilting her head. “Do you believe me?”

She slowly shook her head yes as he tucked it back under his chin. He felt her grip his shirt with such strength he though her fingers would break. He slid down onto the bed and tried to make Annie more comfortable. He sensed her burying her face into his shirt and sniffed deeply, memorizing his scent. 

“Try to sleep I will be right here to keep the demons at bay.” he whispered into her ear.   
“Sleep Annie, sleep.” He sighed settling down and pulling the covers over both of them.

xxx

Less than an hour later he felt jerking movements in his arms. Annie was dreaming again and it looked it she was replaying the first nightmare. He helt her tighter to prevent her from hurting herself and called out to her, “Annie, you’re safe it’s a dream, fight it, don’t let it control you. Listen to me, hear my voice I’m here, calm down.”

She pushed her face around and took in his scent again. The fighting slowly stopped as she laid her head back down. He began to slowly rub her back and felt her pull away at first but he continued to caress her back. 

Her pajama top had ridden up and he put his hands carefully on the scars and gently rubbed each one. She moaned softly and shivered as he found each raised welt. She drifted back to sleep as he pulled the top down and carefully slide his arm out from under her head and slipped out of bed. 

She curled back up into a ball and felt around where he had been laying with one of her hands. She whimpered in her sleep when she found the empty space. He pulled his tee-shirt off and laid it beside her face. She pulled it closer and sniffed softly tucking it under her chin so she could hold it tightly. With the shirt in place, she relaxed and let sleep take her away into the dark abyss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The phone rang in DiNozzo’s dreams and he mumbled something about it not being time to get up. Finally realizing that it was a real phone he flipped open the burner phone he had by his bed and croaked, “Boss,” while looking at the time, 2:19 am. “Are you ok?”

“I need some answers now, give me a summary quick, I need to know facts.” Gibbs gruffed at him.

“OK, lets see, Annie Christina Mayor born July 21, 1960, in Stillwater PA, that would make her… never mind, high school Stillwater High….” he started.

“DiNozzo! Wake up and give me something I don‘t know” Gibbs threatened.

“Ok, she’s had numerous jobs over the last ten years, looks like she was kidnapped two months ago, used in slavery ring. She somehow got away from them and made it to the police who took her statement and started an investigation. She was put into witness protection but one cop and two US Marshalls were killed trying to protect her.” he read.

“Three people died because of me.” Gibbs said out loud remembering what she had said earlier.

“It says she was whipped, starved, and sexually abused before her escape. She said people with power were the kidnappers best customers. There could be military ties to someone who especially liked her. The car she was traveling in was rammed and a marshal died. She got away and that's when she called you. Oh and your Dad wants you to call and Vance is about to blow…..” Tony tried to continue.

“Enough, I’ll pick up the package tomorrow, for now follow up with that wreck and I will get back to you in a couple of days.” he ordered.

“Boss, your Dad and Vance!” he begged.

“Tell them we are safe and I’m following up on leads and no I won’t come in. It’s not safe for Annie. Destroy that phone and go back to sleep.” he ordered hanging up on DiNozzo.

“Boss why me, do I really have to call your Dad.” he said falling back on the bed. He pulled the battery and crushed the sim card then broke the phone apart. He was not looking forward to the morning, unless he could trick Ziva into making that call he smiled. She was gullible, he was sure he could convince her to call Daddy Gibbs. 

xxx

Kidnapped, torture, slavery, that explained the nightmares and the scars he thought sitting back on the couch. The coffee he had poured was now cold. Getting up from the couch, he glanced in at Annie. The light cast a soft halo around her body. She was still curled up in a ball with his shirt tucked under her chin. 

Before he could pour his coffee out, he heard her mumbling frighteningly in her sleep. It sounded like she was begging. He put the cup down and went into the dark bedroom. The sheets were tangled around her legs and she was thrashing around again. 

“I’m here babe.” he said slipping back in the bed and pulled her up on his chest trying to untangle the sheet from her legs. “You’re safe now.” 

He pulled the covers over them and started to stroke her back trying to penetrate her nightmare. The fire was dying down and there was a chill in the air. She breathed in his scent and curled up on his chest like a child letting her body calm. 

He glanced at his watch and saw it was still a couple of hours until sunrise. He closed his eyes and brushed her hair down, the scent of peaches still lingering in it. He sniffed again and figured out she was establishing who he was by his scent. Made sense now that he thought about it. If she couldn’t always see the person she could learn their scent to recognize them. He would consider this in the morning, after hopefully a few hours of sleep. 

xxx 

She stirred slightly in his arms and opened her eyes seeing he was still asleep. Annie knew it had not been a good night, but not as bad as most. She eased off the bed and limped to the bathroom noticing the time was 5 am. 

After washing her hands, she looked at her face in the mirror and observed her puffy eyes and dark circles. Maybe one day that would go away she hoped. She didn’t know whether to return to bed and chance waking Jethro or stay up and let him sleep, he needed sleep as much as her. 

“Come back to bed Annie.” he called from the bedroom. “It’s early and you need the rest and should stay off that foot.” he chastised her.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” she said standing in the doorway. “You looked too peaceful.”

“Come.” he said again holding up the covers. She hesitated for a second before climbing in bed with him. He pulled the covers up and pulled her closer to his warm body wrapping his strong arm around her. She was tucked perfectly into him as his warmth flowed between them.

This is the safest I’ve felt in a long time, she thought and let the tension flow from her body as she drifted back to sleep.

xxx

“Ziva,” Tony crooned as she stepped out of the elevator and walked to her desk. “I have a special job for you.”

“Who made you boss?” she quirked dropping her backpack.

“I am the senior agent when Boss is not here. Gibbs called again early this morning,” he whispered. “Wish he could pick a better time…”

“Tony! Spill it.” she said impatiently.

“He wanted a summary on our mysterious Annie Mayor. Not sure why. He wanted you to call his Dad and let him know he is ok.” he said handing her a piece of paper with a phone number.

“Are you sure Gibbs wanted me to do this?” she questioned him.

“Of course, would I lie to you?” he said smiling widely.

“If I find out you are trying to pull the lamb over my eyes…” she started.

“You mean wool,” he said. “So dial.”

xxx

Sunlight streamed through the window in the bedroom as Gibbs moved slightly before feeling a body next to him. He stiffened for a moment and then remembered what had transpired the day before. Annie was still breathing peacefully as she slept in his arms. 

He glanced at the clock and saw they had made it through two hours of sleep without a nightmare. From what he could tell by last night that was a big step. Gibbs was trying to decide whether to get up when Annie blinked her eyes a couple of times and stirred. There was still that glimpse of fear, but it did not last long once she knew where she was and who was with her.

“I’ll start some coffee and tea for you.” he said not making any comment on last night. He would let his questions wait and not push her yet. She still seemed too fragile.

“Thanks,” she said cuddling back down under the warm covers. 

The air had cooled as the fire had died down in the stove during the night. She heard Jethro adding wood and stirring the fire to bring it back to life. She could not be sure about all that happened last night but he had been there and had helped. Pots clanged in the kitchen as he started making breakfast.

“Toast and eggs ok?” he asked her pulling her up to a sitting position and lifting her out of bed.

“Jethro, you have to stop carrying me. You are going to hurt your back or something.” she complained as he sat her in a kitchen chair. He slipped a blanket over her legs for warmth until the fire from the stove heated the rooms.

“If you weighed more, I might be concerned.” he told her putting a plate with toast, jam and scrambled egg in front of her. “Eat we have things to do today.”

“Like what?” she asked taking a small bite.

“First, have your ankle x-rayed to be sure there is nothing broken and I need to pick up some mail. Shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours.” he said between bites.

“Is it safe? Should I be worried?” she questioned feeling uneasy.

“No, we should be safe for the time being. Where we’re going there won’t be that many people.” he said glancing over at her to see how she looked without being obvious. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and the circles were still dark. He could still tell how tired she was as she took another bite of toast. He sipped a second cup of coffee while she finished eating then took her back to the bedroom.

“It’s cold out so you need to layer to stay warm.” he said laying some clothes on the bed beside her. “I’ll start the car to warm it up and bring it around.” he continued leaving her in the bedroom to get dressed. 

“Ok.” she said picking up the pants and sliding them on. “Socks?” 

“I’ll fix your ankle first and then put on socks so your feet don’t get cold.” he called as he picked up his keys.

She slipped off her pajamas and tossed them on the bed when she noticed a olive drab t- shirt on her pillow. She picked it up and took in his scent, then sighed. He wouldn’t be interested in her, that was too long ago, a lifetime, she was damaged goods she thought laying it back down.

Gibbs checked out the area again before getting the jeep out of the barn. Nothing seemed out of place and the trap had not been sprung in the barn. 

“Let me look at the foot and we'll go.” he said lifting her foot onto his knee. He unwrapped her ankle and ever so gently rubbed the foot and ankle. The swelling had gone down some but the bruising was worse, but that was to be expected. He wrapped it again and pulled an oversized sock onto her injured foot and a regular sock on the other.

“Sexy.” she commented looking down at the bulky, grey sock.

“Serves the purpose.” he said frankly again picking her up and carrying her to the Jeep.

xxx

Gibbs pulled down the driveway being careful not to jostle Annie too much. Ahead of them dead brush had been pulled into the road. He stopped the Jeep and got out to move it. 

“That wasn’t there before.” she noticed looking around.

“I put it there to make it look like no one had been in here.” he said putting the car in drive.

xxx

Forty minutes later he pulled into a vet’s office parking lot. She looked at him quizzically as he parked. Sill not sure why they were there, Annie let Jethro carry her into the back of the building.

“Jethro!” a friendly voice boomed as he closed the back door.

“Jake, need your help.” he said sitting Annie in a chair. “She twisted her ankle and I want to make sure it’s not broken.”

“Well, you know my patients usually have four legs, but I will see what I can do.” he said holding the door open to another room. Inside was an x-ray machine. Placing her on the table, Gibbs stepped back out of the room.

“OK, now put your foot right here and hold still, first let me drape this over you.” he said taking a lead apron and placing over Annie’s lap. He stepped behind the wall and took the picture. “I want one more of the other side now and then we’ll be done.” 

“Thanks Jake.” Jethro said moving the apron and putting her back in the other room. 

“Give me a minute to look at these and I will give you the results.” the vet said taking the film away.

“How do you know him?” she asked as they waited for the results.

“Use to come up to the area years ago, we became friends.” he said matter of fact.

“He can be trusted?” she continued.

“We wouldn’t be here if I didn’t trust him.” he answered. 

“Good news and bad” the vet said coming back into the room. “ I don’t see any fractures, but you need to stay off the foot for at least a week. No weight on it, so sorry my patients have no need for crutches so I don’t have any in stock.”

“Thanks Jake, I owe you a dinner next time I come through.” Jethro said shaking his hand.

“I’m going to hold you to that Jethro. Be careful.” he said.

“You never saw us ok Jake.” he nodded.

“Saw who?” he smiled closing the door.

“Now where to?” she asked buckling her seat belt.

“Post office and then back home. The less we are seen the better.” he said pulling down the street to another parking lot. “Don’t move and stay low.” he said closing and locking the doors.

She glanced around the town and saw a quaint little community that anyone would kill to live in. Clean, quiet and peaceful, nothing like the hustle and bustle of a big city. She could get use to this place, it was growing on her. She continued to survey the town as she waited for Jethro to come out of the post office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jethro walked back toward the Jeep with a large envelope under his arm. He threw it in the back seat and started the Jeep backing out of the parking lot. They traveled back toward the cabin meeting only two cars along the way. 

He stopped where the limbs lay and pulled them across the road again before continuing on to the cabin. “Wait in the car while I check the cabin.” he said making sure his gun was in easy reach. He checked the paper in the doorframe and saw it had not been disturbed. Gibbs carefully opened the door and swept the room for intruders. He checked the other room and saw nothing was out of place. Satisfied things were safe; he went back to the car and carried Annie in.

“Would you like some Gatorade or juice?” he asked as she pulled off her jacket and settled on the couch. “I have some books if you would like to read something.”

“No book, but maybe something to drink would be nice.” she sighed. Just that little trip seemed to have sapped all her energy. She leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. Jethro slipped some juice into her hand. She smiled and took a sip. It felt good to relax a bit and not be looking over her shoulder all the time.

While she lounged on the couch, he took the envelope and sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. Pulling his knife from his pocket, he slit it open and pulled out the pages DiNozzo had sent. Taking a sip of coffee, Gibbs started reading each line with a professional eye. When he pulled the pictures out his shoulders stiffened and his face burned with fury. Each one was worse than the other was as he flipped through them. 

xxx

Annie felt herself being tied again as the man ran his hand roughly down her body. She tried to turn away and he slapped her. She cried against the gag, as she tasted her own blood. 

“Wake up!” a far away voice was calling to her. She struck out trying to break his hold as he laughed at her. “Annie!” came the other voice again. Someone was shaking her harder and she felt her arms pinned down to her side. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Jethro’s concerned face in front of her. 

“Jethro,” she cried letting him pull her into his arms. She sobbed on his shoulder as her body trembled against his.

“Let it out, let it all out, you’re safe here with me.” he said rocking her while wiping the blood from his bloody lip. She had a good left hook that caught him off guard before he pinned her arms. She was always a good fighter even back in school, she could take care of herself if the need ever presented itself.

Her shoulders shook uncontrollably. A small keening began to build in her throat and started to escape her lips. Gibbs listened as the sound became more prominent. He pulled her tighter to his chest as she wailed louder and harder than she had allowed herself to do since her escape. They sat like that for nearly an hour before she slumped in his arms exhausted from the emotional ordeal. 

He slid her limp form onto the couch and went to the bathroom for a wet washcloth. Coming back, he threw another log on the fire before sitting down and pulling her back into his lap. He gently wiped the tear tracks from her face and neck. She didn't move or open her eyes, as her hitched breath was the only thing that broke the silence. 

“Annie, I’m going to lay you down so you can try to rest. I will be here in the living room, not far away, you're safe. Do you hear me? You're safe.” he repeated as he slipped her between the sheets pulling them up to her chin. 

She whimpered once and curled up into a ball. He turned on the nightlight by the bed and left the door open so he could see her. Sitting down on the couch, he began to read the report one more time but found it was not any better the second time around. 

How someone could be so cruel to another human being was beyond him. It hurt to look at the pictures of her injured body. How many more women were left there being tortured was the question. He needed more Intel on this situation. He needed his people involved and fast, whoever was trying to silence her had eyes and ears in high places. 

xxx

Annie cried in her sleep as she twisted in the bed. Gibbs was by her side in seconds. He laid his pistol on the pillow beside her, slipped off his shoes and slid into bed. She felt the weight of another body on the bed and started to pull away until she caught the scent of protection. Sliding over against Gibbs, she tucked herself into the curve of his body. They fit together perfectly. He encircled her body with his strong arms and whispered in her ear, “Sleep Annie, I am here watching over you. No ones goin' to hurt you again.”

Annie slept peacefully in his arms for several hours without even moving. Gibbs dosed also, feeling a calm sweep over him as they lay together. It was as if the rest of the world had ceased to exist and they were the only ones alive.

xxx

Tony, McGee and Ziva pulled into the parking lot of the Williamsburg Police Department after a long drive from DC. They got out and stretched before getting down to business. 

“So this is where Annie came when she got away.” Tony said glancing around the town square. “Quaint little town, think they have a clue?”

“We have to play nice with the locals Tony.” McGee said pulling down his jacket.

“Let Ziva do the talking,” Tony suggested. “They won’t even notice us.”

“What does that mean Tony?” she quipped.

“You'll see.” he answered opening the door for her. “McGee find a computer and see what you can get. I’ll find the file clerk and check out the file room.”

xxx

“Jethro, I need to go the bathroom.” she whispered in his ear. He smiled slightly and threw the covers off both of them. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

“Call me when you’re done.” he told her. “I’ll start some dinner, since I think we missed lunch.”

He picked up the report and photos, stuffing them in the envelope before she could see any of it. Dinner was going to be chicken stew with buttered bread. He looked up and saw her standing at the table. “What did Jake say about staying off that foot?” he said sternly pulling out a chair for her.

“I was careful.” she replied sitting down. 

“It will take a few minutes for the stew and bread to heat up.” he said stirring the contents of a pot.

“Where did you learn to cook?” she asked.

“Just add water.” he answered as he dished the food into bowls. “Eat up; you need to build up your strength.”

“Why?” she questioned.

“Eat first, questions later.” he said spooning a spoon of stew. “Not bad for freeze dried.”

She took a small bite and realized she was slightly hungry for the first time in over three months. She took another bite chewing it slowly. He watched her thoughtfully; knowing tomorrow would be hell for her. He was going to have to make her relive the time she was held captive, something he was not looking forward to making her do. He knew he was going to hurt her, but there was no avoiding it if he was going to try and help her.

“What was in the envelope?” she asked glancing at it lying on the counter.

“Eat.” he said sipping his coffee.

“Jethro, I know this is a long time coming, but I wanted to tell you I am sorry about the way I left things between us. It was wrong of me to have treated you that way. You were nothing but kind and good to me.” she said playing with her food.

“Annie that was in the past, a lot of time has come and gone since then. There is nothing to be sorry for." he replied. She watched his face as he said those words; he was sincere with every word that he had spoken. "Rule six, never apologize it shows signs of weakness."

Tears welded up in her eyes and she quickly looked down at her bowl not wanting him to see the emotions playing across her face.

“Thank you.” she finally whispered pushing the bowl away.

He looked into the bowl and saw she had eaten almost all the stew he had given her. Better than the day before, but she needed much more nourishment to put the weight back on that she had lost. Darkness was creeping slowly across the yard as he washed up the dishes and put them away.

xxx

She sat on the couch in deep thought. He thought back to the last time they had seen each other. Things did not go the way he had planned by no means. She was leaving Stillwater and he had not been invited to go along with her. She ended their relationship, leaving with no looking back. He was heartbroken at first wondering what he had done wrong, but finally moved on. Was that the way it was suppose to have play out? 

If it hadn’t he would not have met Shannon, gotten married and had a beautiful daughter. Could this be a second chance for him? After a drug dealer from Mexico murdered his family, Gibbs lost control. He wanted and needed revenge for his wife and daughter. Nevertheless, after he took matter into his own hands, he found it didn’t help take the pain away. He was ready to give up until one man saved him from throwing his life away.

“Do you want to listen to some music before bed?” he asked her as he came around the couch.

“That would be ok.” she said softly. 

He reached over and turned on a radio that was sitting on a table nearby. Soft music flowed from the speakers filling the cabin with a calming atmosphere. She closed her eyes and floated with the music, humming softly.

He slid beside her on the couch and pulled Annie into his lap. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the steady, strong beat of his heart. He ran his hands slowly up and down her back trying to massage away the stress of the day. 

She looked up into his eyes wondering if he would kiss her and how different it would feel after all these years. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and tucked her head back under his chin. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity to her, an eternity that she didn't want to end. She was afraid to move, afraid of spoiling the moment. She didn’t know if she could allow anyone to touch her again, after what she had been through, but this felt so right to her. This was where she was supposed to be, in the arms of a man who cared for her.

“Jethro what have you been doing all these years besides being an NCIS agent?” she asked.

He thought for a moment before answering. “Serving my country as a Marine.”

“Did you get married?” she probed.

“Several times, but only one was the real thing.” he replied.

“What happened?” she continued to question.

He sighed softly and said, “My wife and daughter were killed by a drug dealer she was going to testify against.”

“Oh Jethro I'm so sorry. I didn’t know.” she cried putting her arms around him. He buried his head in her hair and let the long pent up emotions wash over him. He didn't show this side of him to anyone. He had kept it all bottled up, never letting it surface.

She felt the tears on her skin as they dripped from his face. She took his face in her hands and kissed the tears away, trying to comfort him as he had comforted her. Could there be a chance for them she wondered or were there too may ghosts still floating around for both of them. They had come full circle back into each other's arms. Maybe there was such a thing as second chances.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I can’t let her be harmed, he thought. Was life giving him a second chance with her? Was he getting a second chance at love? Gibbs wondered. So much was swirling around in both their heads as dust turned to night. He glanced at the time and reached over to switch off the radio. 

“I’ll let you have the bathroom first.” he stated, carrying her into the room. “Call me when you're done.” he told her, leaning her against the sink.

“I won’t be long.” she said, turning to reach for a toothbrush. Emotions were still running rampant in her mind. So much to sort through that she felt sleep would elude her. She had an idea what tomorrow was going to bring and was scared speechless. Those memories were ones she wanted to have erased from her mind to never have to remember them again. Just the thought of having to say what happened aloud almost made her sick. Her stomach churned acid and bile making her swallow hard to keep it down.

xxx

Gibbs straightened up the bed and folded down the covers. Emotions were bouncing around in his head too. Had he gone too far? They were going to have a very stressful and extremely emotional day ahead. Would she be able to sleep tonight? Would the nightmares stay away or get worse? He would just have to wait and see. 

“I’m done the bathroom’s yours.” she called holding onto the sink as she slid her sweats off and pajamas on.

“Do you want to try it along tonight?” he asked carrying her to the bedroom and sitting her on the bed.

“Please.” was all she said as she looked up into his eyes with fear etched on her face and hope he would stay with her.

“I’ll be in in a moment.” he replied going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and other bodily functions. He could tell she wanted him to stay but didn't want to ask.

xxx

Gibbs banked the fire and added additional logs to keep the cabin heated through most of the night. He had changed into sweats and a tee shirt. She was lying in the middle of the bed waiting for him. He laid his gun on the nightstand within easy reach and got in beside her. 

Annie automatically moved closer and inhaled his scent. Gibbs wrapped her in his embrace and kissed the top of her head. Hopefully the dreams would stay at bay for a while so she could sleep. He wanted to see the exhaustion erased from her face and those dark circles gone. She moved as close as she could get to him and felt his body warmth spread through her. This was pure bliss for her to be held in the arms of someone who would protect her and maybe, just maybe, come to love her again, like that first time a lifetime ago. At least a person could dream and sometimes, you had to hold onto that dream with your whole heart hoping it would come true.

As the night sounds surrounded them, Gibbs listened for anything different or out of place. He knew the air felt like snow when he was bringing in more wood. That may be the answer right now, a snowstorm that no one could travel in would give them additional protection. 

He needed to call his team, but first he had to hear her story, and that wouldn’t happen until tomorrow, he thought as he drifted off to sleep too. Annie was asleep within minutes of him lying down; he could feel her body relaxing in his embrace. She seemed to melt into him as she went into a deep slumber. He wanted to savor the moment and not think about the future; it would come soon enough. 

xxx

Gibbs stirred in his sleep knowing something was not right. He didn’t feel the warmth of another body beside him and looked around.

“Annie.” Gibbs said turning in the bed toward the door. He could see a shadow standing in the doorway. “Annie?” he questioned again.

“You won’t touch me again.” she whispered as she raised his gun pointing it at him.

Gibbs glanced at the nightstand beside him and saw his gun was missing. He looked back at her and saw blankness in her eyes. She was not talking to him, but to someone in her past. “Annie put the gun down.” he said cautiously as he slipped out of bed. 

She staggered back slightly as the gun trembled in her hands. “No more, no more!” she screamed pulling the trigger. A shot ran out catching Gibbs in the upper arm. He fell on the bed as she dropped the gun and ran out of the room.

“Damn!” he grunted madly getting off the bed. He checked his arm, it hurt like hell, but not serious. The bullet had grazed him, but the bleeding wasn't bad. He quickly wrapped a ripped piece of shirt around it and tied it tightly. He grabbed his boots and picked the gun up off the floor. Annie was not in the living room but the front door was open to the night. He put on his boots and coat and stuck the gun in his jacket pocket. Grabbing a blanket off the couch, Gibbs went out on the porch and searched around the house for Annie.

xxx

Snow was falling heavily and had been for most of the night. He berated himself for not seeing Annie’s mental status sooner. He finally caught sight of some tracks going off around the house and followed sweeping the flashlight back and forth for more tracks.

“Annie!” he called trying to see through the falling snow. He stopped and listened trying to hear her. Then, he caught the sound of branches breaking straight ahead. Running in that direction he kept the flashlight beam on the faint footprints. Since Annie had an injured ankle, she was not moving very fast and seemed to be dragging that foot.

Annie shook uncontrollably from the cold, as she hid behind a tree. Her feet and fingers had started going numb. She had to keep going, she could hear someone chasing her. She pushed off from the tree and limped to another one. I have to keep moving she thought. Her ankle gave way and she fell into the snow. If she just laid there for a few minutes maybe they would just pass her by, she told herself shrinking into herself.

xxx

Gibbs stopped again but didn’t hear any movement ahead. He ran the light over the ground trying to determine which direction she had gone. The wind cut right through him as he tried to decide which way to go. The snow was starting to pile up; ten plus inches had already fallen and the storm showed no signs of stopping. Something blowing on a branch caught his eye. He walked over and pulled a small piece of fabric off a branch. It was from Annie’s pajamas. 

He pushed through the brush and hanging tree limbs. The wet snow was bending down the lower branches of the trees making it hard for him to get underneath them. Catching sight of another footprint, he continued to push forward. The huge flakes were blotting out her tracks as the snow swirled and clung to whatever it touched. 

“Annie!” he called again. “Annie!”

Off to the right he saw a mount on the ground. He moved toward it trying to make out what it was. His light picked up brown hair sticking out from under the drift. Gibbs dropped to the ground and began to rake the new fallen snow off her body. He had found her; he just hoped it wasn’t too late. She had been out in the storm for nearly twenty minutes. Gibbs wrapped the blanket around her scantily, clad body, threw her over his shoulder and started pushing back through the snow covered, low hanging branches. He turned and headed back toward the cabin as fast as the storm would allow. “Hang one Annie, hang on.” he kept mumbling.

He stepped out of the woods and saw the silhouette of the cabin ahead. Gibbs trampled through the snow toward the porch. Once on the porch, he knocked the snow off his boots and off his head and coat before going inside. 

He laid her on the couch and checked her pulse and breathing, then went over to the stove and using a poker build up the fire again. Gibbs went in the bathroom and turned on the shower, setting the water to warm. Her respiration was shallow and her heart rate was faint as she shivered in the blanket. He picked her up and went to stand in the shower holding her under the warm water, clothes and all. She tried to pull out of his arms, but he helt her tight mumbling softly to her. 

“Annie stop, you need to get warm.” he commanded as she squirmed in his arms. 

Her lips were still blue and she was shaking uncontrollably. He kept her under the spray for five more minutes trying to warm her body. He grabbed a bath towel and wrapped it around her as he sat her on the commode. She leaned to the side, resting against the sink. 

He stripped off his wet clothes and grabbed the other towel to dry himself as quickly as possible. I need to get you warm he thought. He hurried to the bedroom and donned a pair of briefs. There were extra blankets at the foot of the bed that he quickly spread out over the bed.

“Annie, I’ve got to get you out of these wet clothes and dry.” he said as he pulled her pajamas and underwear off. He started briskly rubbing her body with the towel trying to get circulation going again. That’s when he saw the burns on her upper legs. She kept trying to pull away but was too weak to really stop him. Using another towel, he started drying her hair as best he could. After he was done, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. 

Pulling down the covers, he put her in the center of the bed and climbed in beside her. Her body still felt icy cold, a cold that chilled down to the bone. She started to shiver relentlessly as he tried to share the warmth of his body. He pulled more covers over them and begin to rub his hands up and down her body trying to get her core temperature up.

“Come back to me Annie.” Gibbs mumbled into her ear. “You can fight this.”

xxx

She was drifting in and out of consciousness as he continued ministering to her. He kissed her forehead and pushed the damp hair off her face. She clung to his body trying to draw more heat from him. He kissed her cold trembling lips ever so softly. She responded by tilting her head more toward him to allow for another kiss. He kissed her again and then kissed her eyes tasting the tears brimming in them. 

Gibbs pulled his emotions back, knowing she was not ready for anything else. Annie molded her body to his feeling skin upon skin. She turned her head and caught his scent, the scent of protection, a scent she was never going to forget. His body was so warm against her cold one. She felt herself falling into a dark hole and she couldn’t stop herself. Jethro! she cried trying to grasp his hands and hold on.

Gibbs took her hands and began rubbing them between his. He then tucked her closer to him trying to see if she was responding. Warmth began to inch its way back into her body, as he continued to rub his hands up and down her back.

“Can you hear me Annie?” he asked into her ear. “Annie come back to me.”

“Jertro” she was finally able to breathe out. “What did I do?”

“Nothing baby, close your eyes and go to sleep.” he said winching as he moved his right arm. Luckily her aim was bad and it didn‘t need stitches, just a few butterflies and a pad covering.

“So cold.” she whispered shaking slightly.

“I know, stay close to me I’ll get you warm.” he whispered into her hair. 

Annie snuggled closer, trying to keep the darkness at bay. She kept repeating Jethro’s words of protection and this brought some comfort to her. She tucked her hands under her chin and snuggled within his arms. He tightened his grip around her and she stilled.

xxx 

Twenty minutes later he watched her slowly breathing in and out knowing she had drifted to sleep. Color was returning to her cheeks and her body only had a tinge of cold remaining. Her toes were still cool so he rubbed them with his foot to warm them. Hopefully she would stay asleep for a while and not have another episode like earlier. 

Gibbs did not let himself sleep. He kept a close watch on Annie as she slumbered. It was almost time for the sun to come up and another day to start. He knew he was going to have to push to get answers and he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to know what happened.

He could tell the fire had burned down by the chill in the air. Annie had made it through the rest of the night without any nightmares, but that may of been because she was so out of it. Being careful not to wake her, Gibbs eased out of the bed. He tucked the covers tightly around her hoping to keep her from getting up. He went to the other bedroom, picked up some clothes off the bed, and dressed. Gibbs went to the stove checking to see if the ashes needed to be removed so it would burn better. Wouldn’t hurt he decided, going to the door to get the shovel and bucket. The land looked like a winter wonderland. Everything was blanketed in over a foot of snow. The air was eerily quiet as he closed the door. 

xxx

After taking out a couple of buckets of ashes, he brought in more wood and got the fire going again. Heat radiated out bringing warmth to his chilled bones. The coffee was ready and he poured a cup sipping it slowly. He waited for the water to boil, to make her some hot tea. 

With a cup of tea and a straw in hand, he went back into the bedroom. 

“Annie,” he said sitting on the edge of the bed. “Wake up you need to drink something.” 

“Mm-m-m.” she mumbled softly. “No.” she whined turning away.

“Yes, now stop fighting.” he said helping her sit up some. He kept the covers pulled up over her.

Taking the straw, he held it to her lips. “Sip.” he commanded.

She turned her head and tried to push him away. He was not having any of it. “Annie, you need some fluids now sip!” he stated more sternly. She glanced up at his face through squinted eyes trying to focus on his voice. Reluctantly, she took the straw and sipped the tea. She swallowed several sips and paused. The warmth of the tea was slowly heating her up on the inside.

“No more, please.” she pleaded softly. 

“You need the liquid after being so cold. Do you remember what happened?” he asked holding up the straw up to her lips again. She swallowed more and noticed the white bandage on his arm. 

“I don’t really remember. Did I do that to you?” she asked swallowing hard. Just the thought of hurting Jethro made her feel sick. 

“Good thing you’re a lousy shot.” he said setting the cup on the nightstand.

“Shot, I shot you?” she exclaimed in disbelief. “How? Why?”

“Evidently you though I was someone else who had harmed you and with my gun.” he answered. “Do you feel like getting up now?”

“Why was I so cold last night? I remember it hurt so bad.” she questioned.

“You ran out in the snow storm in your pajamas. It took me a while to find you and get you back to the cabin. I had to put you in the shower to help warm you up.” he said pulling clothes out of a bag. “How do your fingers and toes feel?”

“Prickly, kind of numb.” she said looking at her hands. She started to look at her toes and realized she had no clothes on. “Jethro, I-I‘m naked?” she questioned looking up.

“You had the beginnings of hyperthermia, I had to get you warm.” he said matter of fact.

“And you were in bed with me last night?” she prompted.

“Yes, the best way to get you warm, skin to skin.” he repeated. 

Her face turned several shades of red as she thought about the implications. She knew there were feelings, deep feelings for Jethro, but she was not sure how far it went last night.

“It’s ok.” he said handing her the clothes. “I’ll rewrap your ankle after you get dressed and then we’re going to talk.”

She gulped and tried to keep her hands from shaking as she picked up the clothes. Jethro turned his back so she could get dressed in private. She knew this was coming but it still made her sick to think about what she was going to have to relive. 

Her concern was noticed by Gibbs as he set her foot on his knee and checked her ankle. It was black and swollen because of the trip through the woods last night. He gently rubbed it in a slow steady motion. He unrolled an ace bandage and wrapped her ankle. Slipping his arms behind her back and under her knees, he carried her to the couch.

“Would you like some breakfast?” he asked standing in front of her.

“I’m not hungry.” she replied not looking up at him. 

“Do you want me to heat your tea?” he asked bringing it from the bedroom.

“No I’m fine.” she said.

He refilled his coffee and brought a chair from the kitchen sitting it down in front of her.

“Annie, it's time.” he said straddling the chair. She looked up into his eyes and bit her lower lip. “Tell me what happened to you.” he said softly looking her scared eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“After I left Stillwater, things were not always good. I found work around Washington, Frederick, and Rockville. They were not great but it paid the rent. I found a pretty good job in Rockville and was hoping for a promotion.” she began, here eyes getting a far away look in them.

“I went out with some friends one night, I don’t really drink, it was something to do. It was around midnight and I was drinking club soda. I started feeling bad and made my way out of the bar and the next thing I know I am waking up bound and gagged in back of a moving van.” She paused for a moment keeping her eyes lowered afraid to look him in the eyes.

“I don’t know how long I was back there, but I could tell the sun was down. The van stopped and someone pulled me out and drug me into a warehouse. There were rooms in there and I was put in one. Finally, they let me come out and gave me some water. I had no idea where I was or why I was there. I was given a little food. A man with a mask came in and brought some different clothes telling me to put them on.” 

“I refused and he slapped me, several times knocking me to the floor. I was terrified so I put the clothes on. I was taken out of the room and herded along with about eight or nine other girls into a waiting van. The windows were blacked out so we couldn't see where we were going. It was dark when we got to the house. They put each of us in a room and chained us to the bedpost. Men came in and …” she started to cry silently covering her face with her hands. Jethro moved to the couch and laid a hand on her shoulder squeezing gently. Annie looked at Jethro and he nodded to assure her, taking her hand in his.

“I was raped over and over, they told us we needed broken in.” she said with such raw emotions. “Some liked to beat us, inflict pain, and they made us do things. I wanted to die, I wanted someone to just kill me and let me be released.” she hung her head in shame. Jethro now understood how damaged and broken she really was, but she was a survivor that much he knew.

“They only gave us enough food to keep us from staving and we had to watch the water because they would drug us. Some of us were moved to a different warehouse. I think it was the ones of us who were more attractive that they moved. For some reason this was different. The clothes were much nicer. We could shower more often and we were given make up and nice clothes to put on. If you didn’t do what they said you were beaten, whipped.” she continued moving her shoulders around remembering the whippings. Gibbs squeezed her hand to give her the strength to go on. His heart aching for her.

“These men wore mask so we couldn't see their faces. I heard them talking about some of the ones who came, they were judges, cops, politications, even military. They were careful not to abuse us too much or we couldn’t be used. Some of the men were cruel and sadistic. I know one girl died because I saw her dead body.” her voice hitched in her throat as she remembered Roxy. Jethro headed for the kitchen and got her a bottle of water offering it to her. Annie took a few sips before continuing her story.

“I thought I was going to die there. They took us out one day and I was able to pick the cuff. The guy didn't notice until I hit him on the head with a lamp. I took his wallet and put him in the bed, covering him. This guy always asked for me, he was military. One time he had his uniform on when he came in, I took a couple of metals from him that time, and hid them.” 

“This time I was on the bottom level and jimmied a window open. I ran and ran and ran. It took me a couple of days of hiding to get to a police station away from the town I was held at, Winchester, Virginia. The FBI got involved since girls were being moved across state lines. They rescued the ones still at the warehouse, but some of the kidnappers got away. If some of the men who came to us were exposed, it would ruin them and some could get jail time. I don’t know who is after me, who‘s trying to kill me.” 

“I was the only one who knew about the operation and was willing to testify. I was going to turn states evidence and someone got scared. The first cop was shot taking me to the attorney’s office. I’m not sure how I got away, but I did. The first marshal was shot at a safe house; the other marshal got me out of there.” 

“The last one was moving me from one safe house to another. He told me to run before he died and I did, that’s when I called you. If I had just stayed home that night.” she sighed not meeting his gaze. “Do you have to hear it again?”

“No,” he said gently. She leaned back against his chest trying to decide what he was thinking. “Only if you need to talk about any of this. You don't have to shoulder this by yourself.”

“Jethro, I’m damaged, scarred goods. No one is going to want me. I’ve been abused so bad I don’t think I will ever feel safe again. The nightmares are never going away, look what I did to you.” she pointed at his arm as tears trickled down her cheeks. 

“Annie, you are not damaged goods, you're very brave to stand up and testify against the bastards. After what you've been through, it may take you a while to get over this, but you’re not alone. If you let me, I will be there for you.” he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. “No matter what, understand?”

“I feel sick Jethro.” she said clutching her stomach. He grabbed her up and headed for the bathroom. He pulled her hair back as she retched into the bowl. This turned in to dry heaves before the nausea passed. 

He wet a washcloth and wiped her face and the back of her neck. She sat back from the bowl and started shivering clutching her arms around her body. Wetting the cloth again, he wiped her face, but noticed she seemed hot, too hot. With the stress of telling her story and being out in the cold, Jethro figured it had made her sick. 

“You need to go to bed.” he said pulling her up out of the floor and taking her back to the bedroom. “I’ll get you some medicine.” he told her as she lay on the bed watching the room to spin around her before she closed her eyes. 

“Jethro!” she cried trying to get to the trashcan. He ran back in and caught her before she fell, grabbing the trashcan for her as nausea hit again. With nothing left in her stomach, she gagged and coughed feeling her chest tighten. She started to hyperventilate as a panic attack set in.

“Annie, Annie talk to me.” Jethro begged as he saw her gasping for air. He knew signs of a panic attack and grabbed a paper bag holding it over her mouth. “Listen to me, you need to calm down and breathe slowly. Concentrate on my voice and nothing else, do you hear me. You have to breathe.” he instructed her making her look him in the eyes.

Annie looked at him as her vision blurred from lack of oxygen and tears. She knew he was talking to her but couldn’t understand the words. She heard the word breathe and pulled a small amount of air into her burning lungs. Jethro captured her face between his hands and made her keep eye contact as she pulled in more air. Annie finally slumped toward Jethro as her breathing slowed down and became deeper.

“Do you think you can take these?” he asked putting two pills in her hand. “Need to get you temperature down as quickly as we can.”

Her hand trembled as she put the pills in her mouth. He put the bottle to her mouth so she could sip the water. She swallowed several times trying to get them down. After a few seconds, she started to gag holding her hand to her mouth. 

She started shaking her head and heaving again as he sat the trashcan where she could spit up in it. “You’re burning up.” he told her feeling her forehead. “I hate to do this, but you need a cool bath to bring down this temperature.”

xxx

While the tub filled, he got some clean sheets for the bed and moved her to the couch. He threw the sheets off the bed and put the new ones on. Gibbs checked the tub and then started taking the bandage off her ankle. 

“Jethro,” she wheezed going limp in his arms. He carried her to the bathroom and pulled off her clothes so he could sit her in the tub. Taking a washcloth, he started washing her off with the cool water trying to bring down the fever. “I hurt Jethro, I hurt all over.” she complained.

After toweling her dry, Jethro slipped one of his tee shirts and her undies on her. Annie’s temp was down, but she was still not coherent. He went outside and scooped a cup of fresh snow. Taking a spoon, he fed a little snow to her. She choked for a second and then swallowed. Jethro spooned a little more into Annie’s mouth trying to get fluid in her and cool her down. 

Jethro draped a cold washcloth on her forehead and checked her pulse; it was fast but slowing down. He sat back on the bed and wiped his face. He winched as the wound pulled on his arm. That reminded him to doctor it. Could the day get any worse, he thought let out a long breath. Snowed in, Annie sick, a military sadist, and nowhere near solving this case.

xxx

“Have you heard from Gibbs?” Ziva asked DiNozzo as they walked into the squad room.

“No and I thought I would have by now.” he said dropping his backpack. “Kind of worries me.” 

“I'm sure he has a good reason. Are you going to send the additional information we obtained?”

“Don’t know yet. I’m waiting to hear.” he said.

“Did the reports look like they were complete?” she asked sitting down.

“They seemed awful sketchy to me, like only part of the information was included.”

“Seemed like we were getting the run over by the local.”

“You mean run around. Yeah me too? Hope Boss calls soon.”

xxx

Annie coughed loudly as she tossed in the bed. Jethro looked in on her as he stirred a hot toddy. Whiskey, honey and lemon, best remedy to break a fever and for a cough.

“Annie you need to try to drink some of this.” he said raising her head and holding the cup to her lips. “Try to drink it in one swallow, easier that way.”

She tried to swallow the liquid and started sputtering as it burned her throat down to her stomach. Her stomach heaved but she used all her will power to hold it down.

“Can you lay down with me?” she mumbled reaching out for him.

He checked the fire and returned to the bedroom pulling the covers up and laying down. She slid toward him trying to find his body. 

“I’m here Annie.” he said pulling her to him. She was still warm but had cooled down quite a bit. Her skin was still clammy to the touch as he felt her forehead and neck.

“Clothes off?” she asked hoarsely. He looked down at her pinched face and slipped out of his shirt and pants. Now that she could touch skin, she calmed down and pressed into him.

The radio was playing softly in the living room as the sun slid behind the trees. Jethro and Annie lay quietly in the bed holding each other. Her cough had quieted, but Jethro could still hear a rattle in her chest. 

Both had finally drifted off to sleep just before sunset. Since they had been sleep deprived the past few days it was no wonder they slept deeply. However, being a true Marine, Jethro still slept listening for any unusual noises or changes in the air. He had put his gun under the pillow within his reach. He did not want a replay of the night before.

xxx

“Jethro,” she whispered shaking his shoulder. “I need to get up.” 

He instantly opened his eyes and looked down into her pale face. “Bathroom?” he asked getting up.

“Yes.” she said weakly. 

Leaving her in the bathroom, he went to check the stove throwing in more wood. As he walked back into the bathroom, she looked up. “Nice boxers.” she smiled weakly as she laid her head on the sink. He looked down at his boxers and shrugged his shoulder.

“My tee shirt looks better on you than me.” he commented.

“Olive drab was always my favorite color.” she said fingering the shirt.

“Ready to lay back down?” he asked leaning close to her. She nodded letting him help her up to wash her hands. Jethro stood behind her waiting for her to finish. 

As she turned to face him, he tilted his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away, but she captured his face and pulled him back to return the kiss. The kiss lasted longer than the first and became more intense. As they broke apart, she finally took a long, shaky breathe but turned from him as her shoulders slumped.

“What?” he questioned turning her back to him.

“How can you kiss me like that after ….. After what…..” 

“What happened to you was not your fault. You can’t blame yourself because I don’t,” he whispered in her ear. “I said I would be there for you and protect you, that’s not changed.”

“I’m damaged goods now.” she cried. “Look what I did to you when I had a blackout.” she pointed to his arm. “You need to put something on that.”

“I know, stop changing the subject. You are not damaged goods. If you didn’t have some type of problem after what you went through, then I would be worried.” he replied removing the bloody bandages before taking some alcohol and a cotton ball to clean it and re-bandage it.

xxx 

He kissed her again as they lay side by side in bed. Jethro held her close taking in all of her features and thinking back all those years ago when they were so young. It was a lifetime ago, but only seemed like yesterday.

“No pressure, all at your pace.” Jethro told Annie as she looked up into his caring eyes.

“Oh Jethro how can you be so kind and understanding to me. I was so mean to you that day when I left.” she said running her finger down his cheek. He kissed her finger tips and then her forehead.

“I told you that was in the past and can stay there. I believe in the present.” he answered as she curled closer into the curve of his body. It felt so good and so right. He had to find this mystery person who was trying to kill her and stop them before they could hurt or kill her.

“Try to rest, you‘re still weak.” Jethro told her as they settled deeper into the bed. 

He made sure they had plenty of cover to stay warm because he knew the fire was dying, but didn’t want to spoil the moment by getting up to tend it. It had been years since he felt this way about anyone. 

After three failed marriages, he really thought the right person was not to be found, let alone it be someone from his past. Could this really work for them, only time would tell. She had some serious issues to work through, if he could get her out of this alive and he planned on being there for everyone one of them. 

xxx

Annie started to moan in her sleep as she tossed her head back and forth. Jethro was instantly alert as he tried to hold her hands. She started fighting back while he tried to wake her. She jerked awake with a sob and looked up at the concern on his face. 

She smiled tiredly and nestled back down with a disappointed sigh. Annie had another nightmare, but at least it wasn't as bad as the last. She pulled Jethro’s arms around her so he cocooned her. He sighed and hoped the rest of the night would be nightmare free.

xxx

Jethro knew they were going to have to leave today when it got light. He savored the warmth of her body one last time before forcing himself to get up and go to the living room. He put on his clothes and packed his bag. Moving to the kitchen, Jethro boxed what food would not keep. Once he turned off the gas, he would deal with the stove. 

“Annie,” he whispered kissing her. “We’re leaving today. You need to wake up.”

“Just five more minutes.” she murmured pulling the covers up.

“I’m going to start the Jeep and let it warm up.” he said pulling down the covers and tossing some clothes on the bed. “Get dressed and I’ll be back for you.”

“Ok.” she complained shivering as she pulled her clothes to her. “What time is it?”

“Early I want to try and make it back today.” he said leaving her to get dressed. 

She limped to the bathroom and leaned against the counter looking at her face in the mirror. The dark circles remained under her eyes, but not as quiet pronounced. She used the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Wanting something to drink, she limped to the kitchen and grabbed water.

“What are you doing?” he asked coming up behind her.

“Getting some water, I was thirsty.” 

“You shouldn’t be on that foot.” he chastised her as he picked her up to carry her to the car.

“Can we get out of here?” she asked looking at the snow around the Jeep.

“Should be able to once we get to the main road.” he told her as he set her in the seat and buckled her in.

Gibbs manhandled the Jeep through the snow as he made his way to the highway. He stopped to move the fallen branches much heavier with snow on them. He hit the main road twenty minutes later. It had been scraped and there was no other traffic out this early. He turned the car toward NCIS headquarters. He figured the best place to keep Annie safe was on the navel yard surrounded by his people with guns.

xxx

After a couple of hours on the road, Gibbs pulled into a gas station to make a phone call and to get gas. He pumped the gas and went in to use the phone.

“DiNozzo.” Tony answered his cell.

“DiNozzo, “ Gibbs said quickly. “We’re coming in. Be sure everyone's there.”

“Boss!” he said hurriedly, but he had already hug up.

“Boss?” McGee asked.

“He’s coming in with her and wants everyone here.” Tony said hanging up the cell phone. 

“Maybe we’ll get some answers about all this.”

“Do you think she could be an old flame or something?”

"Or something, better let Ziva know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“How do you drink so much coffee?” Annie asked Jethro.

“Practice.” he said taking the last sip from the cup. Annie giggled softly and watched out the window. “How much longer?”

He glanced at the road signs and answered, “We should be there in a few more hours max. Do you need me to stop?”

“No I’m good.” she said. “What are you going to tell them?”

“About what?” he asked.

“Us.” she replied looking over at him.

“What happens between us is between us and no one else.” he answered.

“Will it be safe, I don’t want anyone else to die because of me.” she said sadly.

“It’ll be ok Annie.” he said giving her hand a squeeze.

Gibbs pulled to the gate of the navel yard and home for NCIS. He showed his credentials and pulled through the gate. He pulled the Jeep around to the loading dock for the morgue.

“We’re going in through the back so no one sees us.” he said getting her out of the Jeep. She draped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the building. 

xxx

Ducky was looking at an autopsy report when Gibbs carried Annie in. He glanced up and exclaimed, “Jethro! My boy! Where have you been?”

“Ducky, could you check her ankle?” he said sitting her on a table.

“Jethro is this table what I think it is?” she said trying to wiggle off of it.

“Stay.” he commanded pointing a finger at her. She sat still and gave him a pout.

“And who might this young lady be?” Ducky asked stepping up beside Annie.

“Annie Mayor.” she said holding out her hand.

“Very pleased to me you Annie, I'm Dr. Mallard but most just call me Ducky, now let's look at that ankle.” he said pulling a chair over.

“Dr. Mallard.” Palmer, his assistant, called coming into the morgue. “I can’t find that report on ….” he stopped with a surprised look on his face. They didn’t usually have bodies that were sitting up in the morgue.

“Mr. Palmer, I’d like you to meet Ms. Annie Mayor.” Ducky said happily.

“We usually don’t have live ones on the table.” Palmer smiled trying to make a joke. 

Annie looked back down at the table before shaking his hand. Ducky and Gibbs both gave him a stern look of disapproval.

Gibbs picked up the phone, called upstairs to the squad room, and waited for an answer.

“Ziva David.” Ziva answered.

“Ziva, I need you in the morgue.” Gibbs told her bluntly and hung up.

“Gibbs is with Ducky.” Ziva said getting up from her desk and heading for the elevator. 

Tony and McGee followed close behind wanting to see if the woman was with him. They exited the elevator in the basement and walked into the morgue. What they saw stopped them in their tracks.

Ducky and Gibbs were looking at a couple of x-rays and a reddish brown headed women was sitting on one of the autopsy tables straining to see what they were looking at. Palmer was trying to be inconspicuous while looking at the woman.

“Ziva, I want you by her side. You are to protect her at all cost.” Gibbs whispered to her as he led her over to Annie. “Annie, this is Ziva she will be protecting you.”

“Hello Annie.” Ziva smiled looking the woman over. She was way too thin and had a tired, sick look on her face. Her clothes were wrinkled and she only had one shoe on. 

“Hello.” Annie said shyly looking Ziva over as well. 

Tony and McGee looked at Gibbs and then to Annie and back to Gibbs. Puzzled looks crossed their faces as they tried to piece together what was happening. Gibbs looked like he hadn‘t shaved since disappearing; looking closer they saw his lip was split, as if he had been punched in the mouth, his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was disheveled.

xxx

Gibbs carried Annie to the elevator holding her protectively. She leaned into his embrace as they all waited for the doors to open. All three agents looked at each other with raised eyebrows anxious find out who she was and what she meant to Gibbs. Tony mouthed red hair to the other two, knowing Gibbs had a thing for red heads though it had a lot of brown in it to. maybe you could call it auburn.

xxx

“You’ll be safe here in the conference room. Ziva will be with you.” he said putting her in a chair and putting her injured foot up in another one.

“Jethro.” she said pleadingly holding his hand not wanting him to go.

“I’ll be outside, it’s alright.” he said kissing the top of her head and brushing his finger down her cheek. 

Ziva caught every move they both made. She turned to the woman, eyeing her with interest. Who was she to Gibbs? She couldn’t wait to tell Tony and McGee, they would be so jealous.

xxx

Director Vance looked up as Gibbs walked into his office.

“Gibbs where the hell have you been?” he questioned noticing his state of dress.

“I have a woman downstairs who is a witness in a slavery crime and is being targeted. One cop and two marshals have died. She needs our help.” he said sipping a cup of coffee.

“Why would this be our jurisdiction?” he asked.

“There could be military personnel involved.” he answered.

xxx

Ziva turned the pen over and over while she sized up Annie. 

“Would you like something to eat or drink Ms. Mayor?” Ziva asked.

“Water would be nice.” she said softly.

“I will get Tony to bring some in.” she replied opening her cell phone. “Tony can you bring some bottled water in here?”

A few minutes later Tony opened the door and carried several bottle of water into the room. He sat one in front of each woman.

“Thank you.” Annie said softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t get your name earlier.

“Tony, Tony DiNozzo.” he smiled his most awarding smile and was rewarded with a gentle smile back.

“Thanks Tony.” Ziva said. “I will walk you to the door.” she said getting up and pulling him to the door. “Gibbs kissed the top of her head.” she hissed to him.

He looked back in at Annie over Ziva’s shoulder and then down at Ziva. 

“Ask questions.” he mouthed pushing her back into the room.

“Ms. Mayor how do you know Agent Gibbs?” Ziva asked as she opened her water.

“Jethro lived on the same street as me when we were growing up. We went to the same schools, church, we were good friends. We did a lot of things together. Then we lost touch with each other.” she answered taking a sip of water looking down at her hands. “Please, call me Annie.”

“Annie it is.” Ziva smiled.

“How long have you worked with Jethro?” Annie inquired.

“Awhile.” she said looking around the room. 

“You have the most interesting accent, where are you from?”

“I’m from Israel.”

“You're a long way from home. How long do you think Jethro is going to be?”

“I don’t know, I can check.” she said pull out her phone.

“That’s ok. I don’t want to bother him. I’ve caused him enough trouble.” she said letting out a deep breath.

“How so?” she probed.

“I called him away from his job, got him involved with my problems, put his life in danger, someone is trying to kill me, I have a problem with nightmares, so we haven’t had much sleep, I accidentally shot him….” she started.

“Shot him?” Ziva asked surprised.

“I didn’t mean to, I was having a sort of blackout and then I ran away in a snowstorm and got sick. If it hadn’t been for Jethro taking care of me, I would probably be dead by now.” she finished. She rubbed her face and coughed several times into a Kleenex. 

xxx

“What do you have on the slavery arrest?” Gibbs asked Tony and McGee as he sat down at his desk.

“We went to Winchester and interviewed the cops involved in the case. The trial is on hold until Ms. Mayor testifies.” McGee said.

“We have copies of all the reports and names of all the johns they could identify. Some of the suspects and johns got away and they’re still checking out other leads.” Tony piped in. 

“But, I don’t think we got everything from them.” McGee added. “They seemed like they were hiding things. We also checked out the cop and two marshal’s deaths too, professional hits by the looks of them.”

“How is your lady friend?”

“She’s survived so far, but someone wants her dead.” he said sifting through the papers on his desk. “I want all those report reviewed and all the evidence looked at again. We’ll start fresh tomorrow, go home.” 

xxx

Annie tried to stand as Gibbs walked into the room. He went to her side and slid his arms around her picking her up. “Let’s go home.” he whispered. “Ziva go home, I want you here early, Annie‘s your only priority until who ever wants her dead is stopped.”

“Yes Gibbs.” she said heading for the door. 

xxx

Gibbs opened the door to his house and carried Annie inside. He sat her on the couch and flipped on some lights. She looked around the interior or the house with curiosity and noticed how bare it seemed. Annie saw a pillow and blankets at the end of the couch. Things begin to fall in place in her mind as she learned more about Jethro. 

“Jethro are you sure I’m not intruding?” she called to him.

“No.” he said handing her a beer.

“Don’t drink, never acquired the taste for it.” she said declining his offer.

“I can make some hot tea, coffee, or water.” he suggested.

“No that’s ok. I kind of just want to go to bed.” she said as her body began to slump.

“I’ll get the guest bedroom ready.” he said sitting down the beer to head upstairs.

“Jethro are you going to join me?” she asked.

“No, I’ll stay down here,” he replied.

“Then I will too.” she said pulling the pillow onto the couch and spreading out the blankets. “I don’t mind, many a night I‘ve slept on a couch.”

He looked over at her and started to slowly walk back toward the couch. She stood up and he stretched out on the couch. He noticed how light she felt on his chest as she laid down on him. 

Annie slid up toward him until she could kiss him. Jethro looked at her and smiled, then pulled her down to him tucking her head against his. He smoothed her hair down and settled in for the night. 

She turned her head to draw his scent in, satisfied that this was where she was suppose to be. She closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her. Gibbs listened to her soft breathing and then drifted off to sleep too.

xxx

It was just after midnight when he was jerked awake by Annie struggling in his arms. She screamed into his chest as she tried to twist out of his grip. He held her tightly as he whispered in her ear until she started to calm down. 

At last, she slumped back down in to a fitful sleep. Gibbs eased up on his grip as he breathed in deeply. This may be a long night, he thought brushing her hair back down. He shifted his position on the couch turning on his side and sliding Annie down beside him. She mumbled something in her sleep and settled up against him. He wrapped his arm and draped his leg over her so she wouldn’t fall off the couch. 

Around 1:30 am sobs escaped from Annie. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as Jethro turned her to him and hushed her. He rubbed her back and tried to sooth her. She buried her head into his shirt and took a deep breath. This seemed to calm her enough that the sobs became hiccups and then she quieted. We’re going to a hotel tomorrow night he thought trying to reposition his hold on her body.

At 3 am, Annie sat straight up on the couch pulling out of Gibbs’ arms. He immediately sat up beside her trying to determine the extent of this one. She didn’t say a word just stared off into space for nearly five minutes. He wasn’t sure if he should try to wake her or not. 

He slowly put his hand on her shoulder getting ready to grab her if she bolted. She let him pull her back down beside him without even a sound. Her eyes closed back and she began to breathe slow and steady. Not sure what just happened, he watched her eyes closely, noticing the rem movement. She seemed to be dreaming, a quiet dream this time.

xxx

It was 4:30 am when Gibbs decided there would be no more sleep. He tried to slip off the couch without disturbing her, but it didn’t work.

“Is it time to get up?” she yawned slowly sitting up on the couch.

“It is for me, go back to sleep.” he suggested.

“No, no I need to get up,” she said as the tiredness showed in her voice.

“We both need a shower,” he said trying to act calm but was still concerned about her health.

He took her upstairs to the bathroom and started the shower. “Let me take off the bandage,” he said lifting her foot and stripping it off. Standing in front of her, he reached and slid her sweats off her hips, though they were ready to fall off anyway. He helped her step out of them and then pulled the shirt over her head. She stood there unsure of what to do while trying to cover her scars. 

He stripped off his clothes and picked her up standing her in the shower. The water traced paths down their skin as they stood together. Once her hair was wet, he took the shampoo and lathered it. He rinsed the suds out and added conditioner. 

Taking a washcloth and lathering it with soap, he started under her chin and began to slowly wash the front of her body. He kept one arm around her waist to hold her up. When he went over her breast, she sucked in a deep breath. As the water washed away the suds, he noticed bite marks on the side of one breast. His expression darkened seeing the injuries on her body. Annie trembled at his touch causing Jethro to stop.

“I can stop if you want.” he said pausing the cloth. “You just have to say stop.”

“Don‘t stop.” she said hoarsely. 

He continued the path down to her hips. He turned her around and continued on her back starting on her left shoulder. He kissed one of the scars while he massaged each red welt very gently as a sob caught in her throat.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked softly.

“No, I just don’t know how you can look at me.” she said with a bowed head.

“Annie these scars are not who you are. They don’t change any feelings I have for you. I want to help you.” he explained as he continued down her back to her bottom. “You are as beautiful now as you were when we were growing up.” She slowly let out the breathe she was holding, as she let the water wash away the tears. 

He finished washing her and started to wash himself as she leaned against the wall.  
“Can I?” she asked holding out her hand for the washcloth. He handed it to her and she began to slowly clean his chest. 

He knew this was a big step for her so he held perfectly still, afraid that moving might destroy the moment. They rinsed off as the water started to get cool. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, and used another for her hair. The last one he wrapped around his waist. 

“Let’s go get some coffee and tea for you.” he whispered in her ear. He was carrying her down the steps when Ziva opened the front door letting herself in.

“Gibbs, I knocked, but no one answered. I brought Annie…..” she started stopping in her tracks at the sight of both of them with damp hair and only towels covering their bodies.

“Close your mouth Ziva,” Gibbs said without missing a step. Annie turned red and looked away embarrassed. 

He sat Annie on the couch and turned to Ziva. “Well?” he asked crossing his arms.

Ziva had never seen Gibbs without a shirt on, she was at a loss for words. She noticed the injury on his arm that looked like a bullet wound. So that is where he had been shot she mused.

“I brought Annie some clothes and coffee and Danish for both of you. Ducky suggested getting the crutches. I guessed on the sizes, but figured it would be better than what she had on yesterday.” she rambled looking everywhere but at Gibbs.

He took the clothes and handed them to Annie. “You can set the other things on the kitchen table. I’m going to get dressed.”

“Me too.” said Annie getting up and taking the crutches from Ziva. She tried to hold the clothes and walk with the crutches without losing the towel. Gibbs stepped closer and tightened the towel around her body. He took the clothes and led her toward the stairs.

Ziva’s eyes widened even more when she saw the scars showing above the towel on Annie’s back. She watched Gibbs carry Annie up the stairs and dropped down into a kitchen chair shocked. Her mind raced with thoughts about what she just saw. Gibbs, he was human after all, she thought.

Gibbs and Annie came back downstairs. Annie maneuvered to a chair trying not to fall. He went to the stove, put on the kettle for hot water, and started a pot of coffee. 

He got a cup and looked in the cabinet for some tea bags. Annie watched his every move and Ziva watched both of them. There was a lot to be said for body language. After the water began to boil, he poured some over the tea bag to steep.

“Not to strong.” she reminded him.

“I know one ice cube to cool it.” he said setting the cup in front of her kissing her head. “Why don’t you try to eat Danish?” he said sliding the bag closer to her.

“I think tea for now.” 

“Ziva we need to talk.” he said pulling her into the living room out of Annie‘s hearing.

“What Gibbs?” she asked not sure how to proceed.

“I want you to book two hotel rooms with an adjoining door for a couple of nights. Check the place out for defense purposes. I’m sure the FBI will be paying us a visit since we have their only witness.”

“Yes Gibbs.” she said not really looking him in the eyes.

“Is there a problem?” he whispered sternly.

“No Gibbs,” she said looking at him. “I understand.” she shot back. He stood there for a moment before answering her.

“Sorry Ziva, she means a lot to me, I have to keep her safe.” he said more calmly.

“I will guard her with my life.” she told him with confidence. “Do not worry.”

“Thank you.” he said putting a hand on her arm and nodding his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The elevator doors slid open and Gibbs, Ziva and Annie, with the help of crutches, walked out. As they rounded the corner of the squad room. Gibbs pulled up short when he saw Agent Fornell from the FBI sitting at his desk. Tony and McGee looked up with a  
I couldn’t stop him look.

“Ziva take Annie to the conference room and stay with her.” he directed her. “She goes no where with anyone unless I say so.”

“Yes Gibbs.” she said showing Annie the way.

“Jethro, I think you have something that I need.” Fornell said fingering his key board.

“Desk.” he said standing in front of his desk waiting for him to get up.

“Oh yeah sorry. You really need to password your computer.” he said closing out of his email. Gibbs glared over at McGee with a raised eyebrow. McGee’s eyes got wide and he swallowed hard as his face paled slightly. McGee knew that Gibbs was computer illiterate and had enough problems with them. Having to deal with a password just might cause him to carry through with his threat to shoot it.

xxx

Ziva and Annie sat across from each other, neither saying a word. She would catch Ziva looking at her curiously then look away quickly. Finally, Annie broached the subject she knew Ziva was thinking about. 

“Are you thinking about the scars or about Jethro and me?” she said looking sideways at her.

“Neither are not any of my business….” Ziva started.

“It’s ok, if I know Jethro; he has pulled the police reports on my kidnapping. I assume you read it too.” she went on. “You know what happened and saw the pictures they took at the police station. There are still things I need to work out. Jethro wants to help, that’s still up in the air for me. ”

“I understand,” Ziva said. “I have had some similar experiences. I know it is hard to get over some things and some you never really get over. It does help to let others help.”

Annie smiled at her and knew she had found a kindred spirit. Ziva smiled back at her knowing a friendship was forming.

xxx

“My office now.” Gibbs said as he headed for the elevator. Fornell sauntered along behind him. They got on the elevator; Gibbs pushed a button and let the elevator start. He then hit the emergency stop switch stopping it in between floors. Both men turned to each other with arms crossed. 

“She is staying in my custody, guarded by my people.” Gibbs finally said breaking the silence between them.

“You know we need her to close the case and put some bad people away.” Agent Fornell said back to him.

“I know, when is she needed in court?” he answered.

“End of the week.” he said.

“She’ll be there.” he told him. He flipped on the switch and the elevator began to move.

“Was that so hard?” Agent Fornell asked happily. Gibbs gave him a look and walked out of the elevator.

“Tony did you have Abby looked at all the evidence from the case?” he asked coming back to his desk.

“Yes Boss, took it down to her first thing this morning.” he replied back.

“Good, be sure she gets any findings to me asap.” he said.

xxx

Ziva and Annie were talking quietly when Gibbs entered the conference room. They looked up from their conversation, Ziva’s hand automatically going to her handgun, waiting to see who was come in. Annie smiled up at Gibbs and started to stand.

“Sit!” he commanded. “Stay.” he nodded his head to Ziva and she got up from the table. Annie crossed her arms and pouted.

“Yes Gibbs.” she said.

“Go do what I asked you to do this morning. Look for something close, use alias and pay with cash.” he replied.

“Yes, Gibbs, and Gibbs,” Ziva continued looking back at Annie. “I like her.” He smiled slightly watching her head for the squad room.

“Me too.” he said quietly to himself.

xxx

“Spill it!” Tony demanded when Ziva came back into the squad room and went to her desk. “What do you know?” he asked edging closer to her and invading her space.

“Tony, space.” she said pushing him away. She pulled a phone book from her desk drawer and turned to the yellow pages. 

McGee watched the banter in amusement. At least it was not geared toward him this time. He typed additional information into the computer keeping his ears open for any gossip.

“Hey Tony, where does Gibbs’ father live?” he asked looking at some reports.

“I think Stillwell, Stillbell, no maybe Stillwater, somewhere in Pennsylvania, why, did you find something?” he asked turning his attention to McGee.

“You don’t remember, that is where Ms. Mayor was from too. I wonder if they knew each other?” he questioned. 

“Annie did say they went to school together.” Ziva informed them as she dialed a hotel.

“Do your thing McGeeky; can you pull up Stillwater High year books? Let‘s see how old is Boss?”

“Give me a minute.” McGee responded quickly typing commands. Tony leaned closer watching him over his shoulder as screens quickly flashed by. “Got it.” he smiled triumphal. 

Tony started paging through a yearbook until he found a picture of Gibbs from high school. He kept looking and found a picture of Annie Mayor. Searching further, he stopped and goggled at the screen. It was a picture of Gibbs and Annie sitting close together at a picnic table looking at each other as if they were more than just friends.

“Is that Boss and Ms. Mayor?” McGee questioned enlarging the picture. “Looks like they knew each other.”

“From the exchange last night I think they do too.” Tony commented. 

He turned to Ziva who would not look at him. “Ziva you’re not telling us all you know.” he said grabbing her hand as she put down her phone.

“Tony, let me go or loose the hand.” she said in such a commanding voice he pulled back slowly giving her the evil eye. “I can not talk about it, ok.” 

Tony walked to his desk watching her as she made another call. That right there told him what he needed to know. He thought back over the reports and pictures from the case and started putting two and two together.

xxx

“Gibbs, I have the rooms as you requested.” Ziva said coming back to the conference room.

“Good.” he said checking Annie who was trying hard to stay awake.

“We can go now if you want.” she replied.

“Sounds good, I think she needs a nap.” he commented.

“Not a good night?” she questioned.

“No.” he answered. “Annie lets go.” he told her helping her with the crutches.

“Ok kiddies,” Gibbs said coming into the squad room. “Road trip. Ziva, give me the address. Go tell Abby to call my cell if she finds anything and then come here.” he told them holding a piece of paper.

“Yes Boss!” Tony said snatching the paper before McGee. 

xxx

The two agents made their way down to Abby’s lab to relay the information from Gibbs.

“Abbs.” Tony called as McGee followed him in the lab.

“Tony, you’re not Gibbs, is he coming?” the gothic lab tech asked in her perky voice searching behind him from Gibbs. 

“No, he’s taking Ms. Mayor to a hotel.”

“Hum-m have you met her? What’s she like? Does Gibbs like her?” she rushed trying to fit all her questions in.

“Wow, slow down.” Tony begged. “Yes, reddish brown hair, nice, quiet, and I think so.” 

“Boss wants you to call his cell if you find anything.” McGee pips in.

“You have to let me know when she's back; I’ve got to meet her.” Abby insisted.

“Sure Abbs, gotta run.”

“Tell Gibbs I’ll call him.” 

xxx

Ziva went in the hotel, registered and got the room keys from the front desk. She checked out the lobby and surrounding area before going to the corner room, ground floor, next to the exit. 

She went down the hall and checked the full lay out. The rooms were near the exit if they needed to make a quick get away and there was no one in the room beside them. She punched Gibbs’ cell number and relayed to him the room numbers and all was secure. They were coming in by the back entrance so not to be seen. She sent Tony a text with the room number and to use the back entrance. Also, to watch for anyone following them.

Gibbs knocked once and Ziva immediately opened the door for them. She had closed the drapes and opened the door to the adjoining room. Gibbs glanced at both rooms and the bathroom. He nodded to Ziva that it was fine. Annie fell onto the bed exhausted from using the crutches letting her feet dangle over the side. 

“You need to try and get some rest.” Gibbs told her putting her feet on the bed.

“No Gibbs, I can’t.” she whimpered not wanting the nightmares to come back. 

“Ziva will stay with you while I’m gone.” he told her kissing her cheek. “She’ll protect you.”

“Don’t worry Gibbs I will not let anything happen to her.” Ziva said softly to him as he went to the door. 

“Don’t open this door for anyone but DiNozzo and McGee.” he said picking up a room card. “Lock and dead bolt behind me.” 

She nodded and checked her gun as he closed the door. She engaged both locks and looked over at Annie. She looked so vulnerable lying curled up on the bed. 

xxx

It was thirty minutes before Tony and McGee tapped lightly on the door.

“Ziva, it’s the Calvary.” Tony called through the door. She opened the door and hissed for them to be quiet pointing at the bed. They entered the room and she relocked the door. 

“The other room is ours.” Ziva whispered showing them the other room. Tony and McGee checked it out leaving their things there. They all stood in the doorway of the room watching Annie sleep. 

“Do you think her and Boss…..” Tony started thinking thoughtfully.

“Tony, it is none of our business.” Ziva miffed at him poking him in the ribs. “Let's give her some privacy.” she continued pulling the door slightly closed.

“Can we order room service?” Tony asked picking up the menu. “Wow a burger is like $15. Did you bring the cards McGee I need to earn some lunch money.”

xxx

All three agents were sitting around the table checking out their cards when they heard the other door start to open in the other room. They drew their guns and quickly surrounded the bed and a sleeping Annie. When the chain stopped the door from opening, they heard a familiar voice.

“Open up, it’s Gibbs.”

Tony hurried to the door and removed the chair letting Gibbs in. He carried several bags of food and a six-pack of soda. 

“Dinner boys and girl.” he said holding up the food. 

“Thanks Boss.” Tony said grabbing the offered bags of food and drinks and heading for the other room, Ziva and McGee on his heels.

“She has been ok.” Ziva said as she passed by him. He nodded thanks and went over to the bed.

The agents went to the other room to eat. Gibbs knew she had only been asleep for about an hour but woke her anyway because she needed to eat. 

“Annie, wake up.” he said shaking her shoulder gently. She jerked awake and tried to pull away from him. “It’s me Jethro.” he said getting closer to her face so she could focus on him.

“Jethro,” she finally sighed realizing who he was.

“I brought some food and water, you need to try and eat something.” he urged pulling her to a sitting position. 

She stood up and started to limp to the chair. “No walking on that foot.” he said gruffly and put his arm around her waist lifting her enough to get her to the chair. He sat a bottle of water in front of her and pulled out a couple of sandwiches from the bag.

xxx

“Tony you’re hogging the ketchup.” McGee piped up trying to get some away from him. 

“Hands off!” Tony yelled slapping his hand.

“You two keep it down.” Ziva quipped. “They will hear you.”

“He started it.” Tony whined.

“And I am ending it.” Gibbs said walking in the other room and slapping Tony’s head. “Share.”

“Yes Boss.” Tony said sitting up straighter. He tossed McGee some ketchup packets. McGee smiled at him and picked them up as he smirked at Tony.

“Six hour shifts, listen for anyone outside these rooms, I‘ll take first watch.” Gibbs said looking out the drapes.

“Are you expecting trouble Boss?” Tony asked with a mouth of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” he replied. “Maybe, now that the FBI knows we have their witness the wrong people may know too. Stay on your toes; I’ll be in the other room.”

All three looked at each other and then down at their food. Tony gritted his teeth so he wouldn’t say anything. Ziva kicked him under the table to be sure he stayed quiet.

“Ow-w-w!” he fussed throwing a packet of ketchup. Gibbs glanced back at them and they all pretended to be very interested in their food. He pulled the door almost shut shaking his head.

xxx

Annie had taken two bites of her sandwich since he had been gone. He pushed it back toward her and tilted his head. She looked up at him and back down at the sandwich trying to decide if she could get by without eating another bite. He continued to stand there and his stare did not waver. 

Feeling that unrelenting gaze on her finally made her give up; she picked up the sandwich and took another small bite. He smiled to himself and sat across the table from her and began to eat his food. He sipped his coffee staying very quiet. He watched her with an observant eye, noticing how pale she still was and the slight tremble in her hands. 

“How you feeling?” he asked her.

“I’m fine.” she mumbled sipping some water.

“If this if fine, I’d hate to see your idea of bad. Want to tell me the truth this time?”

“I am.”

“I can tell when you’re lying, tell me.”

“My head hurts and I feel kind of achy all over. Ankles hurts a little too.” 

“Better, I’ll send one of the kids down for some medicine.”

They heard the television come on in the other room. The volume went down and he heard an argument about what channel they were going to watch. He looked over at Annie and got up out of his chair. Opening the door and sticking his head in he commented. “If you don’t play nice in here I’m taking away the TV. One of you go downstairs and see if you can get some aspirin and stop and get some ice.”

“I’ll go.” McGee volunteered before the other two could.

“I told you he could hear.”

“He started it.”

“Act your age Tony.”

“Give me that remote!”

“I won’t tell you again.” Gibbs said pulling the door back partly shut. Annie smiled looking up in his face as he sat back down. She was trying her best not to laugh. 

“Can’t take them anywhere.” he commented shaking his head. 

xxx

“Boss, got the medicine.” McGee said sitting the bag on the table and a bucket with ice.

“Thanks.”

The toilet flushed and Gibbs heard the water running in the sink. Annie came out of the bathroom wobbling on her crutches back to the bed. She set the crutches up against the wall and threw the spread off the bed. 

“Never did like hotel bed spreads.” she said answering the question on his face. “Are you coming to bed?”

“In a few minutes.” he said going back to look out the window. “Here take these.” he told her holding out some pills. She accepted them and downed them with several sips of water.

“Are we safe Jethro?” she asked slowly.

He turned back to her without saying anything. “You will always be safe with me.” he finally said.

“Do you believe that?” she questioned again.

“I have my whole team on it, they are the best.” he said to her as they heard muffled argument from the other room. He kind of shook his head as he set his coffee down.

“Let them be. You know they really respect you and you have their loyalty.” she said yawning slightly.

It finally quieted down in the other room as Gibbs checked the time.

“You need to rest.” he told her pulling her out of the chair and aiming her for the bed.

“No, no I am fine.” she suppressed another yawn.

“Rule 17- do what I say at all times.” he told her bending down to check the bandage on her foot. “Do you need anything?”

“No,” she said slipping off her pants and shirt. “Did you bring a tee shirt?” He half smiled and went to his bag pulling out one of his tee shirts. She turned her back to him and took off her bra, picked up his shirt and pulled it over her head. “Can you turn down the a/c, kind of miss the cabin.”

He pulled the sheet and blanket up over her and checked the thermostat. Taking his make shift ice pack, Jethro laid it on her ankle and checked the time so he would know when to take it off. He pushed the door open and saw two on the bed and one on the couch. The TV was still on but the sound had been muted. 

“Who’s up?” he gruffed. 

“Me Boss.” McGee said from the couch. He got up and went to the table. 

“Lost the draw?” he asked.

“Yes.” he muttered trying to find the TV remote.

With the air turned down, a slight chill hung in the air of his room. Gibbs moved to the other side of the bed to sit down. He pulled off his shoes, outer shirt and pants and slid under the covers feeling her move toward him.

“Clothes?” she questioned.

“We have the kids.” he told her kissing her forehead and straightening the covers around them. He placed his gun under his pillow where he could have easy access. “Go to sleep.”

“But what if I have …..” she started letting her voice trail off.

“I am right here.” he told her tightening his arms around her. "I’ll keep the demons at bay, rest now, you‘re safe.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was just past 2 am when a scream from the other room brought three rattled agents barging into the adjoining room with guns drawn. What they found was Gibbs in bed with Annie who was sobbing hysterically. He was rocking her back and forth trying to sooth her. They lowered their guns not sure what to do. He glanced over at them motioning them out of the room. 

“I’ve got it.” he said waving them away.

Tony looked at Ziva and she at him both doing a double take as they tried to straighten up their clothes and smooth down bed hair.

“It’s your turn.” McGee said to Tony as he went back to the couch to lay down.

“Right, McSleepy.” Tony said taking a chair at the table while Ziva crawled back on the bed.

ncis

Annie slowly calmed down as Gibbs continued to rock her and talk softly to her. He laid back down with her in his arms. She tucked her body as tight to his body as she could. He kept rubbing her back in slow circles trying to get her back to sleep. 

Sleep did not come easy to Gibbs as he tried to decide how to help her stave off the nightmares that plagued her. Sleep finally over came him as he drifted off forty-five minutes later. 

ncis 

An hour later Annie began whimpering in her sleep, she cried out softly but did not completely wake up. Tony stuck his head in and saw Gibbs comforting her. He slipped back to the table and continued to roam through the TV channels. It still perplexed him that Boss was acting different. This little spry of a woman was actually making him seem more human. Of the women he had met that Gibbs had been involved with, Annie seemed the exact opposite. 

Annie was gripped in another nightmare an hour before dawn. Ziva was on watch so she checked on them. Seeing nothing wrong in the room, she pulled the door almost shut and jumped on the bed waking Tony. He slapped at her and rolled back over.

Gibbs’ internal clock went off and he glanced over at Annie who was still asleep. He slipped out from under the covers and headed for the bathroom, snagging his bag along the way. Starting the shower, he stripped down and stepped into the spray. He washed the tiredness off his face and let the hot water beat on his back. Some of the knots loosened as he stretched his shoulders. Gibbs finished his shower and was toweling off when Annie came into the bathroom. 

“Sorry,” she said mumbled looking away.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.” he said reaching for his clothes.

“Still,” she said shrugging her shoulders. “Didn’t mean to invade your privacy.” He finished dressing and kissed the top of her head. 

“Do you want help with a shower?” he asked.

“No, I don’t feel that great, I may lay back down.” she said flushing the toilet.

“Do you feel hot?” he inquired feeling her face and looking into her eyes. He helped her hobble back to the bed and lay down.

“Annie, when you told me you pulled some metals off of the uniform of the military man what did you do with them?” he asked.

“I hid them and took them with me.” she answered.

“Do you remember the rank of this man?” he kept probing.

“I don’t know anything about that.” she said. 

“Do you remember what was on the collar of his shirt?” he continued.

“I think it was a bird or some kind.” she said squinting her eyes trying to remember.

“Captain,” he mumbled. “Do you remember any other metals?”

Annie drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip and said, “There was a yellow with blue strip, blue and black maybe. I’m sorry I don’t remember.”

“What do you remember about him?” he asked taking out a pen and pad of paper.

“He was about your height, maybe a little heavier, he had dark hair, big hands, commanding voice, I never saw his face.“ she started as her voice began to shake. 

“I know this is hard but it will help us catch him.” he whispered urging her to continue.

“He ordered me around and if I didn’t do as he said, he had a riding crop and he would whip me. He liked to bite too. There was some type of tattoo on his arm, he kept himself in shape. The metals I took are hidden at my apartment in the bottom of a statue.” she finished feeling drained.

“Did you tell the FBI this?” he inquired.

“I did the description, not about the metals, by then people started dying and I got scared.” she said as a tear trickled down he cheek.

“You did good,” he said kissing away the tears as the three adult kids fell into the room.

“You pushed me.”

“Did not!”

“Don’t touch me!”

“Hey Boss.”

“Like I said children.” he said straightening up and giving them a stern look of disapproval. They straightened and lined up not sure what else to do since being caught ease dropping.

“Ziva, you stay with Annie.” he started. “McGee take this info and see what you can find out.” he continued handing him some papers.

“Tony, road trip” he ended. “Get Annie’s home address and keys and go look for this evidence.” 

“Road trip!” Tony cried trying to do a high five. “Sorry Boss.” 

“Annie your keys?” Gibbs asked her.

“I lost them. There’s a spare key hidden behind a brick, three down four across two up.” she said to Tony who was trying to figure out the puzzle.

“Can you repeat….” Tony started.

“Write it down.” Gibbs said handing her his note pad and pen. She wrote the address and instructions and where to look then handed it back. Tony took the paper and headed for the door.

“I’ll go get you two some breakfast.” Gibbs told Ziva picking up his jacket. He kissed Annie on the cheek and headed for the door. Once outside, he called McGee and gave him some instructions for an errand he needed him to run.

ncis

“Ziva, I don’t feel good.” Annie said as she tried to get to the bathroom. 

Ziva ran to her side and helped her to the bathroom. Annie tried to throw up but nothing was in her stomach so it was more dry heaves. Ziva wet a wash cloth and put it on the back of her neck. Annie sat on the floor beside the commode and leaned her head against the wall.

“Are you ok?” she asked feeling her forehead. Just by her touch, she could tell she was running a fever. Taking out her phone she dialed Gibbs. “Gibbs, Annie is sick. She is starting to run a fever.” 

ncis 

Ziva opened the door at the first knock letting Gibbs come in. He set the bags on the table and went over to the bed.

“How do you feel?” he asked her touching her forehead. She was hot to the touch.

“I hurt all over.” she said taking his hand for a moment.

“There’s food in the bag Ziva.” he said taking one of the other ones and dumping some medicine out. He looked at the bottles until finding the one he wanted. Shaking a couple of pills out he grabbed a ginger ale and took it to Annie.

“You need to take these.” Gibbs told her holding up her head. He put the pills in her mouth and let her sip some drink. “Swallow.” 

Ziva opened her box to find eggs, bacon, toast and jam. She picked up a fork and started to stab at the eggs.

“Ziva give her two of these every four hours and try to get her to drink some more ginger ale or gatoraide.” he said handing her the medicine.

“Yes Gibbs.” she said holding the fork in midair.

“Call me if she gets worse.” he said taking out his ringing phone as he started back out the door.

“I will.” she said.

ncis

“Annie you need to drink something.” Ziva said holding a ginger ale so she could sip from a straw. 

“My throat hurts.” she croaked. 

“Here, Gibbs brought some throat spray.” she said picking up a spray bottle. “Open your mouth.”

She sprayed the medicine into Annie’s mouth.

“Ugh!” Annie said coughing and gagging into her hand.

“Is it that bad?” Ziva asked spraying some on her finger and tasting it. “Oh yuk!” she spat. “Is he trying to poison you?” 

Annie laughed weakly as she rolled to her side. Ziva sipped her coffee trying to get the foul taste out of her mouth. She took the wash cloth to the bathroom and ran cold water over it again to put on Annie’s forehead.

ncis

McGee continued to search through the military data base looking for the person Annie described. He paused as he tried to read Gibbs’ handwriting. He turned the page one way and then the other. 

“Anything.” Gibbs asked him as he stopped by his desk.

“Boss is this a 5 or a 6.” he asked holding up the paper.

“8 can’t you read my writing?” he inquired.

“Well sometimes the words do run together.” he said typing some more on the computer.

“Gibbs.” he said into his cell phone. “What?” he blurred out. “You are where? I’m sending McGee.”

“Grab you bag, Tony is in jail in Rockville. Go get him.” he said impatiently.

“Yes Boss.” he said grabbing his backpack and heading for the elevator.

ncis

“Ziva how is she?” Gibbs asked holding his phone with his shoulder as he went through some papers on his desk.

“She still has a fever and is complaining of a sore throat. Right now she is resting.” Ziva replied quietly so not to wake Annie.

“You know about her problem with nightmares?” he asked.

“Yes I will watch her very closely.” she assured him.

“I’ll bring you some food later, call me if you need me.” he said hanging up.

“I will.” she said hanging up.

ncis

Hours later Tony and McGee stepped off the elevator and made their way to their desks.

“Boss don’t ever send me to another hick town with a hick police department. Said I was breaking and entering and carrying a concealed weapon wouldn’t listen to me about who I was.” he complained. “Though my badge was fake.”

“Did you find anything?” he asked ignoring his complaining.

“Yes Boss, I have two metals and some dark hair.” he said pulling out an evidence bag.

“Get it to Abby.” he said. “You two finish up here, then stop and get something to eat and be back at the hotel by ten tonight.”

“Will do Boss.” Tony said heading for Abby’s lab.

“Yes Boss.” McGee said going back to his work on the computer.

ncis

It was after 5 pm when Gibbs made it back to the hotel room. He found Annie still in bed and looking worse. He put the bags on the table and went to check on her. 

“Annie how do you feel?” he asked brushing her hair off her forehead. He could feel the heat on her face.

“I got her to take some medicine, last time a couple of hours ago. She has not been up all day, except for two bathroom breaks. I’m worried about her.” Ziva told him.   
“Should we get a doctor to see her?”

“I’m going to try putting her in a cool shower again to get the fever down.” he said taking off his jacket. “You go eat and take a nap, the others will be here at ten.”

“Do you need any help?” Ziva asked and then remembered the morning before and ducked her head. “I’ll just eat my food...in to the other room.” she decided making tracks for the other room and closing the door most of the way behind her. “Idiot!” she hissed at herself. Of course he didn't need any help.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gibbs started the shower and went to get Annie. He helped her take off her clothes and sat her on the toilet until he could get his off.

“Annie I need to get you in the shower to try and bring down your temperature.” he told her. 

He made sure the water was cool and held her in the shower letting the water cool her off. She laid limply against his chest. She mumbled something to him but he couldn’t understand her. 

Annie began to shiver slightly when he cut the water off and grabbed some towels. He dried her off and got a clean t-shirt and panties for her. When she was dressed he finished up, slipping on some sweat pants and a tee. 

Looking at the bed, Gibbs decided to call room service for clean sheets. He stripped the bed and waited for the new ones to arrive. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at his door. Ziva opened the adjoining door when she heard the knock and stepped in to the room hand on her gun.

“Who is it?” she asked.

“Room service” a male voice said. “You asked for a set of clean sheets.”

Gibbs held his gun to his side as he went to the door. Ziva covered him from the other doorway. 

“Just leave them outside the door.” he said listening for the person to leave.

“If you say so.” the voice replied.

He waited a few minutes and unlocked the door and found the sheets. He nodded to Ziva it was ok to stand down. 

“I will be next door if you need me.” she said pulling the door almost closed.

He quickly made the bed and placed Annie in it. He pulled his tee off and got in beside her. She reached out to him as he turned to his side to embrace her. Her body was not as hot but the fever had not completely left her. 

“Try to sleep.” he told her kissing her lightly on the lips. 

Her hands were curled up tightly under her chin as she burrowed closer to him. He felt her run her hand over his bare chest and sigh. Gibbs didn’t like her being sick, but this might allow her to sleep through the night he thought taking a few deep breaths. He closed his eyes and let the day’s stress drain out of him. In a matter of minutes they were both asleep.

xxxx

Ziva send Tony and McGee messages to come to their room not Gibbs and to bring food. She turned on the television and began to flip through the channels finally stopping on an old movie. She curled up on the bed waiting for the guys to get there. 

“Ziva it’s us.” Tony whispered lightly knocking. “Open up.”

“Not so loud, I think they are both asleep.” she hissed at him.

“How is Annie?” he asked looking at the partly closed door.

“Gibbs gave Annie a shower to try and get her temperature down, she has been running one all day.” she answered. “Did you bring food?”

“Does that mean that he …. and her….without….” Tony stammered trying to control his embarrassment. “They’re both adults, I guess she needed……I’m shutting up now.” he conceded handing Ziva a bag and drink. 

“Dibs on the bed.” McGee said sitting on it quickly.

“You two can have the bed, I will take the couch. Tony is too noisy when he sleeps.” she commented taking the food to the couch.

“Me noisy, you’re the one who could wake the dead with your snoring.” he gripped back at her. “Any way, you hogged all the bed last night. McGook you stay on your side.” he warned sitting on the other side of the bed.

xxxx

Gibbs opened his eyes and listened to the stillness of the night. He let his eyes roam the room to be sure nothing was out of place. Annie was still asleep beside him. Her body felt cooler, so he hoped the worse was over. 

He changed positions, so he could lay her head on his chest. She protested slightly and turned to catch his scent. Satisfied she was safe, she twisted a little and began to relax. She had made it four hours without a nightmare, maybe she would make it the rest of the night.

Bits of light peeked around the drawn curtains of the hotel room. Gibbs blinked the sleep out of his eyes and checked his watch. He reached over and picked up his phone, punching a number, he listened for movement next door.

“I’m up! I’m up!” DiNozzo piped as he tried to get his phone without falling out of bed.

“DiNozzo, get everyone up, go home, shower, eat and go to the office.” he said quietly. 

“Have Ziva turn in your room, but keep this one another night.”

“Yes Boss” he said standing beside the bed stretching.

“Oh and DiNozzo lock the door between the rooms.” he said hanging up.

Something fell in the other room as Gibbs laid his head down on the pillow. He looked toward the door and heard angry mumbling and fighting. More noise filtered in as he listened to footsteps moving around and then the turn of a lock on the adjacent door. Children, he thought closing his eyes and let himself relax again.

ncis

Annie stirred trying to pull herself out of the fog that was shrouding her brain. She felt someone move their hand up her back. She tried to jerk away until she heard his voice.

“It’s me Annie.” he whispered in her ear. “How do you feel? Fever broke earlier this morning.”

“Jethro.” she said turning in his arms. “Did I make it through the night?”

“Yes possibly because you were sick and weak.” he said. “But you did sleep. Did you dream?”

“It was too foggy in my head, I don’t really remember anything.” she stretched and yawned. “That was the first night in months that I made it without a nightmare.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to have a few more like that.” he said brushing the hair out of her face.

“Maybe it’s the company I am keeping.” she said brushing her lips over his.

He smiled down at her and said, “Hold that thought until later, we need to go to NCIS. I need to talk with Abby.”

“I’ve not met her have I?”

“No, she is our forensic scientist, she is the best.” he said helping her out of the bed.

“What happened to my hair?” she asked looking in the mirror. Her hair was sticking out in every direction more than usual.

“It was damp when I put you in bed.” he said unconcerned.

“Wait, did I get a shower last night?” she inquired.

“I had to get your fever down. That was the quickest way.” he said pulling a t-shirt over his head. He handed her the crutches so she could get around.

xxxx

All three agents looked up as Gibbs and Annie came around the corner of the office. 

“Ziva, bring your camera and meet us in Abby’s lab.” Gibbs said as he steered Annie that way.

“Yes Gibbs.” she said picking up her backpack and checking the equipment inside.

“Boss I have narrowed down the military personnel that fit the description.” McGee said as he passed by his desk.

“Good work McGee. You and Tony start following up on each one. Where they are stationed, background, everything.” he said.

“On it Boss.” Tony piped in.

“Abby.” Gibbs called as they entered her lab. He carried a Cat Pow for her as a reward.

“Gibbs, Gibbs.” Abby cried as she ran to throw her arms around him almost knocking him down.

“Abby, I’m ok.” he smiled trying to get his balance. 

Annie stood to the side and tried to decide what to make of Abby. She had black hair, tattoos, dog collar, black clothes, definely gothic. This was getting more interesting she thought. Ziva came in behind them laughing as Gibbs tried to untangle himself from Abby’s grasp.

“Who is this.” Abby asked finally seeing Annie standing there.

“Abby this is Annie, Annie, Abby.” Gibbs introduced them. 

“Hi so you knew Gibbs when he was younger? Were you like girlfriend boyfriend or something? What was he like growing…..” Abby rattled on.

“Abbs enough.” Gibbs commanded. “I have some questions.”

“Sure Gibbs.” she said bouncing in front of him.

Annie stood there not sure exactly what to do.

“She takes getting use to.” Ziva whispered. Annie nodded her head.

Gibbs was in deep conservation with Abby for several minutes occasionally glancing their way. After several more minutes they came over to them.

“Annie I want you to let Ziva take pictures of the bite marks on your body.” he said looking deep into her eyes.

Her face paled slightly as she swayed. He steadied her and continued, “Ziva can take the pictures and let Abby do her magic to help identify the person who did that to you. We’ll be able to stop him.”

She bit her lower lip hard and nodded slowly not looking up at him. Ziva led her into Abby’s office for more privacy. Abby closed the blinds and gave her a thumbs up.

“We will be quick.” she assured her.

Annie sat on the edge of the desk and unbuttoned her shirt. Abby and Gibbs stood by the door so no one could come in. 

Ziva readied the camera as she slipped her bra down. Ziva sucked in a short breath when she saw the bite marks marring her pale skin.

“Hold still and raise your arm slightly.” she told her as she snapped the camera. 

Ziva finished with the last bite mark and put the camera down. She nodded to Annie that she could get dressed. She opened the door and handed the sim card to Abby who took it to her computer to begin working on a cast of the impressions. 

“Come on.” Gibbs told Annie as he guided her toward the door. They went back up to the squad room to see if Tony and McGee had narrowed down their list. Annie began to think about everything that had happened and decided to make some tough decisions. She sat down in the chair Gibbs pulled over beside his desk.

“Jethro we need to talk.” she started glancing over at him. Three sets of eyes trained on them as she continued. “I’m going back to Rockville.”

“No you are not.” Gibbs said without batting an eye. He pushed back from his desk and faced her. “You’re under our protection until the trial is over.”

“Yes I am.” she said just as sincere. “I need to…..” she tried to continue.

“I said no.” The eyes went from Gibbs to Annie and back to Gibbs. No one moved a muscle as they watched the scene play out. None believing how Annie was standing up to Gibbs.

“You can’t stop me.” she huffed trying to keep her temper under control. Annie nodded to the agents and stood up.

“Rule 17 always do what I say.” he said standing up toe to toe looking down at her.

Annie grabbed his jacket and pulled his face down to hers capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds she released him, got her crutches and hobbled toward the elevator taking it down to the ground floor.

“Close your mouths.” Gibbs ordered his team as he stalked past them after Annie . Ziva, Tony and McGee all closed their mouths at the same time, a look of shock on their faces. Tony stood to say something but just sat back down when Gibbs gave him a killing glare. McGee and Ziva didn’t move. After he got on the elevator all three got up walked over to his desk and just stood there. 

“What do we do now?” McGee asked looking at the other two. They turned to him unsure how to answer that question.

“Do you think he’s coming back?” Tony asked not sure what to do.

“I doubt it.” Ziva said slightly smirking. “I like her, she has spirit.”

“I’ve never seen anyone stand up to Boss like that.” Tony said looking at the elevators.

xxxx

Gibbs got off the elevator and glanced around trying to spot Annie. He caught a glimpse of her just outside the building. He made his way through the people trying to catch her before she got away.

“Annie wait!” he called after her pulling her to a stop. “We need to talk.”

“Jethro I need to sort some things out. I need to have some space.” she said. “I….”

“Aw hell.” he said scooping her over his shoulder, grabbing her crutches and heading for the garage. “We are going to talk in private.”

“Put me down.” she choked out trying to wiggle out of his grip.

“Stop it.” he said.

“Ma’am do you need some help?” a guard asked stepping in Gibbs way.

“No!” he said.

“Yes!” she said.

“Sir.” the guard started getting ready to draw his weapon and then saw who it was. “Sorry Agent Gibbs.” he said standing down.

“On your way.” he ordered.

Gibbs opened his car door and deposited Annie in the seat. He went around the other side as she tried to get back out. 

“You do not get out of this car.” he pointed at her in a voice that stopped her movements before she could get the door opened. “We are going to talk in private.”


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Sexual situation in this chapter. 

 

Chapter 13

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and parked beside the house. Neither had said a word on the drive over. Annie fumed at Gibbs‘ actions. She wouldn’t look at him for fear of crying; this was getting more complicated by the minute. She knew she still had feelings for him and by his actions he did for her too, but was it real or did he just pity her. She was torn and her emotions were raw and bleeding.

He opened the car door and waited for her to get out. She stood up and looked for her crutches. Being impatient, Gibbs carried her into the house and set her on the couch. He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He took a deep breath and let it out gripping the counter top and letting his head fall to his chest. After calming down, he went back into the living room to talk with Annie. 

“Will you look at me?” he asked sitting down beside her on the couch and taking her hand.

She raised her head tilting it sideways as her gaze sweep over his face. Annie saw concern, compassion, and a touch of sadness, but nothing that looked like pity.

“Don’t be mad at me.” she finally said breaking the silence between them. “Jethro there is so much going on in my head right now. It‘s getting jumbled up, I don‘t know which way to turn. Trying to deal with what happened to me and now someone wanting me dead…”

“I want to help you. You can‘t do this on your own, please let me do this.” he told her cupping a hand under her chin making her look at him. He lowered his head to hers and lightly brushed his lips over her lips causing a small chill to run up her spine. He pressed his forehead to her forehead closing his eyes.

She caught his jacket in her fists and slowly pulled his lips back to her quivering ones. Their kisses deepened as they began to pull at each others clothes. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the guest bedroom. With McGee’s help, he had purchased a new mattress and box springs that was delivered yesterday while they were still at the hotel.

She balanced in front of him as he began to unbutton her shirt watching for signs of distress. She slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She did the same to him dropping his shirt to the floor. They continued with the remaining clothes until the both stood facing each other naked. 

She looked up into his eyes as he brushed his fingers along her jaw line and around to the back of her neck drawing her body closer to him. As their skin touched she felt sparks of electricity course through her body. The blood in her veins seemed to grow hotter. His every touch made her skin feel like it was on fire. Jethro lifted her ever so gently and laid her on the bed.

Annie felt Jethro slide his body into the bed beside her. She turned toward him and pressed up against his warm flesh. He kissed her again softly letting her set the pace. She ran her hands up his arms and around his neck as he slowly kissed her eyes, the tip of her nose, moving down her jaw line to nuzzle her neck. She moaned softly as she ran her hands up and down his back. He took in her scent memorizing every molecule as he was memorizing every curve of her body.

“Annie, you just have to say stop and you know I will.” he whispered looking down into her deep, soulful eyes. “You set the pace and what you want to happen, I won‘t push you.”

“Jethro I have waited for this moment all my life.” she whispered hoarsely. “I don’t want to stop.”

He continued to kiss his way down to her breast. He ran his tongue around her nipple making her squirm under him. He gently sucked on it causing instant arousal. She moaned softly as he continued to the next one. He blew over them and smiled as she grew more agitated. He was cautious with his every move watching for any signs of panic. 

Annie never knew she could have such sensual feelings any more. This was a new experience to her and she was loving it. Jethro found all the sensitive places on her body causing her such pleasure. He kissed her belly button making her laugh softly. He ran his fingers lightly down the side of her leg causing her to jump. She had to have him now, before she changed her mind. 

“Jethro, please!” she begged as she tried to pull him back up her body. He supported himself over her body with his arms. Taking his knee he pushed open her legs positioning himself above her. She felt his hardness press into her and reached down to guide him into her folds. He pushed slightly to enter further, pausing to be sure he saw no fear on her face. She arched her hips up to draw him further in causing her to tremble all over. He began to move slowly at first and started matching her rhythm. He felt her nails dig into his back as they both moved faster. Annie let herself go as she came to climax, crying out in ecstasy. He felt her release and let himself go too. He stayed over her for a few minutes before slipping an arm around her waist to roll her over with him settling her on his chest. 

She lay quietly, listening to his heart beat and allowed herself to catch her breath before saying, “Was that real? Did it just happen?” she asked.

He chuckled and said, “Yeah it did.”

“Is it like that every time? I‘ve not had a lot of experience with it.”

Unsure of where she was going with the question, he answered. “I’d say pretty much, some times are better than others.”

“So if I did this,” she asked taking his wrists and pulling his arms above his head allowing her access to his body. “and then starting doing this.” she continued as she slid up his body to kiss his mouth ever so briefly, then working her way down his jaw feeling his 5 o’clock shadow ruff on her soft skin. She nuzzled his neck nipping at his ear lobe. She inhaled deeply to pick up his scent, smelling a mixture of both of them.

She could feel his manhood getting hard again. “And then I continued down here,” she asked trailing her fingers down his arms and kissing his chest. He sucked in his breath as she continued to explore. She found two old scars on his chest. She ran her finger around them and examined them closely trying to figure out what caused them. Kissing each one caused Jethro to tighten his grip on her waist. She saw another scar on his bicep and traced it with her tongue. He groaned softly as she teased him.

He has scars too and a story for each I bet. He was a Marine, a warrior, a hero, she thought. Battle scars, that’s what we both have. She was a warrior, a fighter, never one to give up. He doesn’t see her as a victim, but as a survivor, she decided realizing he was saying something to her. 

“Annie,” he moaned trying to bring her back from her trance. 

She realized she had him just where she wanted. Easing up, she shifted slightly to allow him easy entry into her. He sighed deeply as she began to rotate her hips back and forth bringing him intense pleasure. He kept his hands on her hips assisting her in the way to move. She followed his signals matching his movements bringing herself to an intense climax. Knowing she was done he filled her with his seed. She collapsed on his chest weak and limp. 

“I didn‘t know if I could ever do this again, but with you, it was like magic.” she told him breathlessly. He smiled blushing slightly and kissed her forehead. “You are a good teacher.” she mumbled to him.

“Why don’t you get some sleep.” he chuckled at her last remark.

They curled up together and drifted off to sleep both sated and happy. Several hours later Annie woke up needing to go to the bathroom. She slipped out of bed and found Jethro’s t-shirt slipping it over her head. It was long enough for her to be decent. Walking down the hall she found the bathroom on the left and across the hall two other closed doors.

She slowly walked to the first door her fingers trembled as she turned the knob. Pushing the door open, she saw a master bedroom with boxes stacked on the bed and around it. The room looked like it had not been used in many years. 

Stepping over the threshold, she walked toward a picture on the nightstand. It was of Jethro, his wife and daughter. She was beautiful and so was their daughter, Annie thought not daring to touch anything in the room. She backed out closing the door as a tear slide down her cheek and a sob caught in her throat. 

Going to the other room, she already knew what she was going to find as she opened the door. Inside was the perfect room for an eight year old girl. She let her eyes roam over the room taking in the canopy bed, desk by the window, stuffed animals and toys. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she thought, Oh Jethro I am so sorry. She closed the door and limped over to the bathroom.

xxxx

She cried silently, trying not to make any noise to alert Jethro. Turning on the water, she splashed her face several times before getting a towel to dry off. She didn’t want Jethro to know that she had been in the rooms. She heard noises in the hallway and opened the door to find Tony and Ziva stumbling out of the bedroom entangled in each others arms and legs causing them to fall to the floor. She stepped out into the hall with an astonished look on her face trying to figure out what was happening.

Tony looked up at Annie standing in the hall with only Jethro’s tee-shirt on. He slapped his hand over his eyes and cried, “Not looking Boss, so not looking.” Ziva looked at what Tony saw and glanced away quickly. 

Fifteen seconds later, McGee came running up the stairs with his gun drawn. “What’s going….” he started until he also saw Annie standing there.

About this time Gibbs stepped out of the room wearing only sweat pants. He looked at the two on the floor and then at McGee with gun still drawn. 

“McGee stand down or I will take that gun away from you and shoot all of you.” he said sternly. McGee quickly holstered his gun and closed his mouth. “You three downstairs on the couch, now!” he ordered. 

Tony and Ziva tried to untangle themselves without killing each other so they could follow McGee who turned and ran down the steps. Tony and Ziva was fussing as they followed closely behind him.

Annie walked into the bedroom stunned by what had just transpired. “Jethro! I am so embarrassed.” she said putting her hands on her face. Jethro notice her bare bottom showing where the shirt rode up and smiled. 

“You’re showing more than you think.” he smiled patting her bottom. 

“Jethro!!!!” she cried picking up her clothes and taking them to the bathroom. “I get the shower first.”

“Not together?” he suggested.

“The children.” she stated closing the door. He smiled thoughtfully thinking about last night.

xxxx

Annie limped down the stairs caring her crutches until she got down to the bottom and used them to make it to the living room.

“Tony would you mind getting me a chair, please?” she asked.

“Chair got it.” he said bringing a chair from the kitchen.

After she sat down, she looked at the three agents nervously seated on the couch. “I just wanted to say I’m so……”

“Rule six--Never apologize, it shows signs of weakness.” Tony quoted before she could finish her statement.

“Again with these rules, how do I get a copy of them.” Ziva hissed at him.

“That sounds like Jethro, always by the book, old school when we were growing up. He was the first boy I ever kissed.” she smiled remembering fond memories. “You know he thinks of all of you as his family, sons and daughters he didn’t have. I think he is trying to pass his knowledge on to you. Has he mellowed out any in his old age?” she smiled.

“Well after the explosion where he almost di…..” Tony started.

“Tony, no, she should not hear that.” Ziva chirped punching him in the side.

“Ow-w-w-” he cried slapping her arm.

“Tell me!” Annie insisted. “What happened?”

“You need to ask Boss about it.” Tony said still fighting with Ziva.

“Tim I know you will tell me.” she said sweetly to McGee.

“Well-ugh-you see…” he stammered trying to figure a way out of this.

Suddenly Annie was smacked lightly on the back of the head by Gibbs. “Quit harassing my agents, only I get to do that.” he said standing in front of the three agents who melted back into the couch by his stare. Annie rubbed her head and stared fiercely at him.  
“Rule 24--never sit with your back to a door.”

After a minute of a glaring, he finally said, “Somebody had better start talking.”

“Director Vance and Fornell wanted you and the guard told us, McGee tracked your car… Ziva had to drive…we knew you two were…I mean we didn’t exactly know what…you have been….shutting up now Boss.” Tony stuttered knowing he was digging himself deeper in to trouble. Ziva and McGee glared at Tony willing him to shut up.

“Stop. Just so you know, Annie will be staying here with me….” he started.

“Whoa-whoa! Annie who?” Annie exclaimed standing up to face Gibbs. “What do you mean…” she looking up at him. “Tony help me.” she said holding out her hand.

“Yes Ms. Boss.” he said starting to get off the couch.

“SIT!!” Gibbs ordered stopping him in mid motion. Ziva grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the couch.

“Aw hell.” she said seeing a small stool over by the couch. She picked it up sitting it in front of Gibbs and stepped up on it to be eye-to-eye with him. He automatically put his hands around her waist to steady her. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs what gives you the right to tell me….”

“Aw hell.” Gibbs said capturing her lips in a kiss before she could continue. She tried to pull away, still mad at him, but it gave way to returning the kiss. Ziva smirked as she pushed Tony and McGee’s mouths shut. They had not seen anyone stand up to Gibbs, let alone a pint-size woman like Annie, and was able to walk away. She knew she liked this woman she thought. Annie motioned them to leave as she continued to kiss Jethro. They gladly scampered up and headed for the door.

“I’m driving.” 

“I have the keys.”

“Shot gun.”

“Give me those keys.”

‘You are not driving Ziva, I want to get there in one piece.”

Annie and Jethro put their foreheads together and laughed listening to the banter between the agents who were family in every sense of the word.

“We need to go back to NCIS, but we will continue this later.” he told her putting her on the floor and handing her the crutches. “How's the ankle?”

“Better, I think the crutches can mostly go, maybe tomorrow as long as I‘m not walking a long distance.” she tried to explain.

“We’ll see.” he said like that was going to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gibbs walked into Director Vance’s office without knocking. He looked up from his desk and said, “It’s about time you showed up. Fornell took all the information Abby and the others found to start getting warrants and making arrest. They identified the Navy captain and with the list Abby found there are going to be quite a few more. Some a lot higher on the food chain than I care to think about. I also convinced the FBI with all this new information Ms. Mayor should not be needed to testify, but they do want a written statement from her.”

Before he could reply the alarms stared going off. Which meant there was an attack of some kind happening at this moment. He ran for the door and headed for the lab. 

When he opened the door all he saw was Ziva knelling behind a desk with her gun drawn, then the gun shot hole through the window of the lab and as he rounded the desk he found Annie on the floor with blood all over her face and Abby holding a towel to her head.

“Abby get out of here,” he yelled as he picked Annie up. “Ziva with me, call Tony and have the Navy yard locked down.”

He carried Annie to the elevator and headed for the morgue. Busting through the doors he yelled, “Ducky!”

“Jethro what is… oh my God put her over here.” he told him pointing to an autopsy table. “Mr. Palmer quick my medical bag, go Jethro I’ll take care of her.”

“Ziva you lock this door no one, I mean no one comes in but me.” he told her as he ran for the elevator.

“Yes Gibbs.” she yelled locking the door and standing with gun drawn glancing over at Ducky as he worked.

xxxx

“Talk to me.” he told his team as he rounded the corner.

“Abby is tracking the trajectory of the bullet to see where the shooter was. McGee is checking surveillance video, all the gates are locked down, no one comes or goes.” Tony said.

“I want this person is that understood?”

“Yes.” they all chimed in.

“Ziva, call Jethro and tell him the bullet grazed her skull, a lot of blood, but not serious. She’ll need a few stitches.”

“Will do Ducky.” she said pulling her phone out. “Gibbs, Ducky said she will be ok.”

“Boss, I think we found him. He was in the building across the way, Abby found him on video leaving the building with a bag. We can’t get a clear shot of his face from this angle, but we’re checking the other cameras.” McGee told him as he continued to type.

“He’s dressed like a Marine, what gate is the closest to this position?” Gibbs asked as he checked out his clothes.

“East.”

“Start making a sweep I don’t want anyone going out that gate. Tony with me.” he commanded heading for the elevator.

xxxx

They heard shots being fired up ahead and drew their guns. Gibbs spotted a figure running down the side of the building and ran after him. Guards cut the man off before he could reach the alley. 

“Stop NCIS!!” Gibbs yelled reading his gun. The man stopped and stood still. “Down on your knees, hand over your head.”

Tony opened the bag the man threw away. “Well what do we have here. Looks like a sniper rifle Boss.”

“Cuff him and take him to interrogations and if he blinks wrong you have my permission to shoot him.” he said heading back to the morgue.

xxxx

“Ziva it’s me.” Gibbs knocked at the door.

“Ducky it’s Gibbs you can unlock the door.” Ziva said still holding her gun ready.

He stepped into the room and stopped short grabbing the wall. He saw Annie laying on the autopsy table just like a dead body. Her face was pale and blood covered her shirt. 

Ducky saw his face and exclaimed, “No, no, Jethro, I gave her a sedative so she could rest. She needed six stitches and I bandaged the wound. It grazed the forehead, caused blood loss but not serious. She will have a headache probably for the next several days. She needs to stay quiet and rest. She should be fine Jethro.”

“I’ll come and get her shortly, Ziva stay here.”

“Yes Gibbs.”

xxxx

“What do we know about the suspect?” he asked taking the file Tony had for him.

“Finger prints shows him to be Corp. Roger Kemell, in the military eight years, sniper training, dishonorably discharged, looks like he went into private sector, gun for hire to the highest payer.”

“I want to know who hired him. Get me everything about him, where the money is, any known associates, hangouts, telephone records, everything.” he said looking at the file.

Corp Kemell was handcuffed in the interrogation room, Gibbs opened the door and slammed the file onto the table. “I want to know who hired you?”

“I want to call my lawyer.” was his response.

“Lawyer, you don’t get a lawyer. What you did was an act of terrorism on American soil. You assaulted a federal officer on a military installation. Oh no, your ass is going to be shipped to Gitmo and I am going to be sure you never see the light of day.” he growled in his face.

“She wasn’t a federal….” he started then realized his mistake.

“No, she was someone I cared about.” he said picking the file up and leaving the room. 

“Guard this prisoner and don’t allow anyone in to see him.” he told the guards.

“Do we have anything on the money?” he asked McGee.

“Still working on it Boss, he got a money transfer of $150,000 to a Cayman Island account. I’m trying to back track now.”

“Let the Director know what you find, I’m taking Annie home.” he said. “Have the prisoner moved to lockup until we know more. No one is to have contact with him.”

“Right Boss.” he said picking up his phone. 

xxxx

Ziva readied her gun until she saw it was Gibbs coming in the door. She holstered it and stepped aside. 

“I’m taking her home. Go help Tony and McGee.” he said picked Annie up off the table.

“Shouldn’t I go with you?” she asked following him out.

“No, we’ll be ok.” he said punching the elevator button.

xxxx

He opened the door to the house and carried Annie in and up the stairs to the bedroom.  
The sedative was still working so she was still out. He slipped her shoes and clothes off and carefully slipped a tee on her before placing her under the covers. 

His vision blurred from the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, before turning on the nightlight. He went down to the kitchen and opened a cabinet pulling out a bottle of whisky and a glass. He poured some in the glass and downed it. Sitting down at the kitchen table he wiped his face with his hands. He had almost lost her today he thought. This turn of events made him realize he could not let her go, he was not going to lose her again.

xxxx

“How’s Ms. Boss?” Tony asked Ziva as she came in.

“Gibbs took Annie home and you shouldn’t call her that.” 

“But did you see her stand nose to nose with Gibbs?”

“It was pretty spectacular.” McGee piped in

“Do you feel like Gibbs does think of us as his kids?”

“Yeah I think he does.”

“Me too.”

xxxx

“Jethro,” Annie called from the bedroom, trying to get up out of bed.

“Stop, stop, don’t get up.” he told her pushing her back down.

“What happened?”

“You were shot, graze to the forehead, you need to be still.”

“Ouch,” she said putting her hand up to feel. “That’s what the headache is from.”

“Ducky said you'd probably have one for several days. Try to go back to sleep.”

“Will you lay down with me?”

“Let me go tell the kids they need to go home.” 

“Where are they?”

“In the car on the street, trying to be inconspicuous.”

“Don’t make me laugh.” she cried holding her head.

xxxx

“Did you bring some water?”

“I thought you were.”

“Can we listen to something different.”

“Next time I drive.”

All three agents jumped as someone tapped on the window. Tony rolled down the window and smiled up at Gibbs.

“Hey Boss! We were just in the neighborhood.”

“Go home we are fine.”

“What if someone tries…”

“I do have a gun DiNozzo.”

“But if you are distracted….”

“You’re pushing it.”

“Gibbs let me sleep on the couch at least tonight so you can take care of her.” Ziva pleaded.

“We can take shifts if you like.” McGee said.

“You might as well let us come in, we’re not leaving.” Tony said sincerely . Gibbs looked down at all of them seeing the determination on their faces.

“Alright, shifts, no use all of you not getting any sleep.”

“I’ll take first shift,” McGee said getting out of the car. “One of you can come and relieve me in four hours.”

“Will do.” they chorused pulling away from the house. 

McGee followed Gibbs into the house and put his bag on the coffee table.

“There’s pillow and blankets by the couch Tim, I don’t have much to drink but coffee or water.”

“That’s ok Boss.” he said realizing he called him by his first name.

“And Tim, thank you.” 

“It’s what family does.” 

xxxx

The day had drained Gibbs as he trudged up the stair to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and dried it off. He heard Annie moan and hurried to the bedroom to see what she needed. 

“Need to go to bathroom.” she mumbled trying to slide out of bed.

“Hold it, I’ll carry you before you fall.” he said slipping a hand behind her back and under her knees.

She used the bathroom, washed off her face and took some aspirin. He carried her back to bed and undressed getting in beside her. She curled up against him feeling comfort with his present. He kissed her cheek softly wrapping his arms around her. I almost lost you he thought. I’m going to find who did this and they will pay.

After she went back to sleep, he slipped out of bed donned his clothes and went downstairs. McGee was playing a video game and looked up.

“Stay put, I’ll be in the basement.” he said. “Call me if you need me.”

xxxx

Ziva came in to relieve McGee at the shift change. 

“Gibbs is in the basement and Annie upstairs.” McGee told her gathering up his things.

“Has everything been quite?”

“Yeah, not sure what Gibbs is making in the basement. I checked on Annie twice she’s resting.”

“Very good, I will take it from here.”

Ziva settled in on the couch with a book after checking around and listening to Gibbs working downstairs. She was satisfied with their safety at the moment. Several hours passed and Ziva went up to check on Annie. She found her trying to get out of bed.

“Annie are you ok?” she asked going to her side.

“Ziva I feel sick,” she groaned softly.

“Let me help you.” she replied taking a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. 

With her help Annie stumbled to the bathroom. Ziva sat her on the toilet and Annie hung her head toward the trash can. Ziva noticed she was clammy to the touch and very pale. She began to shiver as Ziva handed her a wet wash cloth. Taking out her phone she called Ducky.

“Ducky, Annie is worse, what do I do? Right I‘ll get Gibbs.” she said hanging up.  
Hearing a noise behind her she drew down on Tony who was standing in the doorway.

“Oh-oh stand down.” he said holding up his hands.

“Tony help me, she’s worse and needs to go to the hospital.” Ziva said motioning him over to get Annie. “Her clothes are in the bedroom.”

“Clothes?” he asked looking at Annie to see she was scantly dressed. “Not looking.” he whined carrying her to the bedroom.

“Go get Gibbs, I‘ll try to get her clothes on.” Ziva commanded while she sorted through the clothes for pants.

Tony turned to head out the door, when Gibbs walked in stopping short looking at the two agents and a half dressed Annie.

“Boss not what it looks like.” Tony said holding his hands up. 

“Annie needs to go to the hospital Gibbs, she’s much worse.” Ziva said holding out pants.

“Forget the pants,” he said wrapping her up in the blanket and heading for the stairs. Tony and Ziva followed close behind him knowing one of them needed to drive.

“I’ll drive Boss.” Tony said opening the back car door for him. Ziva got in the passenger seat and turned around checking the two in the back. Gibbs was wrapping Annie tightly in the blanket and whispering quietly in her ear.

“Step on it Tony.” she whispered.

xxxx

Pulling up to the emergency room door Ziva jumped out and opened the door for Gibbs. He carried Annie into the emergency room looking around for someone in charge. Spotting someone who looked like a doctor he carried Annie over to him.

“I need someone to look at her immediately.” he ordered.

The doctor took one look and said, “Bring her back here.”

He motioned for him to put her on the empty bed. Tony and Ziva were behind him waiting for instructions. They were not leaving either alone.

“If you will step out I will examine her.” he said to Gibbs.

“Not on your life. I stay with her.” Gibbs stated not budging.

“Look, you need to….” he started again only to be interrupted.

“I’m NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs, she is a witness under my protection, I go no where.” he said with authority and showing his badge.

“Very well.” he said as he started his exam.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The nurse came in and started following the doctor’s orders. An IV was started, nasal canula for oxygen was put in her nose, and blood pressure cuff was put on to monitor her vitals.

“Doctor her blood pressure is dropping.” the nurse alerted him. He requested medicine to be administrated and continued his exam. Gibbs stood by feeling completely helpless as they worked on her. Ziva and Tony stood just outside guarding the area.

“Agent Gibbs do you have any medical history on this person?” the doctor asked.

“Attempts have been made on her life, she was out in a snow storm for about 30 minutes before I found her last week, got sick from that and she was shot in the head yesterday. Nothing before that.”

“Do you know if she is allergic to any medications or has had any major illnesses?”

“No but I will find out.” he said turning to see McGee and Ducky were standing with Tony and Ziva. “McGee.”

“Yes Boss.” he said hurrying over.

“Get on a computer somewhere and find out all the medical information you can on Annie and make it fast.” he ordered him.

“Right Boss.” he said heading for the nursing station.

“My team will find it out.” he told the doctor. The doctor glanced up at him unsure how to take him. He was a determined man with a mission.

xxxx

Less than ten minutes later McGee was back, “Boss I pulled everything I could find starting with the most recent.” he said sitting a lab top on a table for the doctor to review. 

The doctor was amazed by the quick response and began to read through the reports wondering how he was able to access some of this. He thought it was probably better he didn’t know.

“I want full lab work up and a head CT. I want to make sure nothing is going on with the head injury.” the doctor ordered. “I don’t know anything yet Agent Gibbs, but as soon as I do I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks Doc.” he said watching everything that they did to Annie. Don’t take her now I just found her he prayed as he blinked back tears. She looked so lost and helpless laying unconscious on the bed.

xxxx

The five standing in the hall watched with concern not sure how to comfort their boss, who was always the one who comforted them. Each stared at the other or down at the floor as they waited for any news on Annie.

xxxx

Annie opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was white shrouded in mist. She spotted a lone figure walking toward her. The person was blurry, but as they drew closer, she recognized her from a photo at Jethro‘s house.

“I know you, you‘re Jethro‘s wife.” she spoke quietly.

“Yes,” Shannon said with a gentle smile. “I’m Shannon.”

“Am I dead?” she asked.

“No you are in a fugue state, you’re in the veil between both worlds. Please give Jethro a message from me. Tell him I like his rules, he got that from me you know. Kelly and I are ok. I want you to take care of him, I know that may be hard at times, but don’t give up on him. I can tell he loves you and you love him, you have for a long time but it is going to be hard for him. Tell Jethro it‘s ok to love again.” she said in a soft voice.

“Shannon, I know I could never take your place and there will always be a place in his heart for you, but I will do what I can to love him.” Annie told her as she felt something tug at her.

“You need to go back, he can’t go through losing someone again.” Shannon called to her as she began to fade.

“Wait.” Annie called but things were starting to blur and she could hear a voice calling her name. Pain began to ebb back in her body and she tried to fight it.

xxxx

“Code Red in emergency, Code Red in emergency.” the intercom reported. Nurses and doctors rushed into the room where Gibbs and Annie were. The ones waiting outside held their breath as they heard commotion inside. Gibbs was pushed out the door by the nurse to get him out of the way. 

He looked over at his team as tears streamed down his face. Abby rushed over and put her arms around him for comfort. Ziva let her hand rest on his arm, letting him know they were there for him and for Annie. The rest of the team gathered around Gibbs trying to give their support. After fifteen minutes, that seemed like a decade to Gibbs, the doctor came out looking at the six people anxiously waiting on his words.

“She’s stable now, we are going to move her to a room as soon as they get it ready.” he told them. “We were lucky, we got her back, she’s still unconscious, but she seems to be fighter.”

Relief rushed through everyone as Gibbs leaned against the wall for a moment trying to get his emotions under control. He went back into the room as the others gathered outside.

“Come back to me.” he whispered in her ear. “You have to come back to me. I know you can do it. Remember in high school how we were the talk of the school, always together, couldn‘t find one of us without the other.” he smiled remembering those days.

Annie moved her head slightly trying to turn it toward his voice. She was still not out of the woods yet. “I’m here baby, I’m here.” he continued to whisper in her ear. 

Pulling a chair close to the bed he sat down and picked up her hand. He began to slowly rub it placing a kiss in her palm. “I thought we would be together forever back then. We had known each other for eight years. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me when you left. I know you had to try and follow that dream.” Annie could hear someone talking to her, but she just didn’t have the strength to open her eyes. She tried to say something but could only gasp slightly. She felt lips on her face and caught a familiar scent that calmed her. She knew she was safe.

xxxx

“He’s not left her side.” Tony told the director as they stood outside Annie’s room.

“How long has she been unconscious?” Director Vance asked looking through the window in the door.

“Going on four days now. The doctor said her vitals are better, they are still treating the infection that put her here. Seems like all the stress, starvation, everything that has happened to her weakened her immune system too much. They say the coma is her bodies way of letting it heal itself.”

“How is he doing?” he asked giving Gibbs a once over.

“Hanging in there. McGee went and got him some clean clothes yesterday and Ziva convinced him to at least shower while a couple of us stayed with Annie.”

“Has he ate anything?”

“We’ve tried, maybe a bite here and there.”

“Let me see what I can do.” he said entering the room. “You look like hell.”

“Hello to you too.” Gibbs retorted. 

“Gibbs you need to get some rest and eat. You can’t just live on coffee.” Vance advised him noticing the empty coffee cups. He could see the dark circles and tiredness in his eyes and body language.

“I’m fine Leon.”

“Don’t guess it would help if I made that an order.”

“Nope.” he said checking Annie as she mumbled something. One touch from him seem to calm her movements. 

“Take care of her, we’ll take care of everything else.” Vance told him before leaving.

xxxx

Gibbs had closed his eyes for a moment as he leaned back in the chair. It had been five days now and Annie had not opened her eyes yet. She was restless like she was reliving some past memories. He had not left her side for more that five minutes since she was brought in. He even had a shower down to seven minutes.

“Help me.” Annie moaned out so softly he almost did not hear her.

“Annie, I’m here.” he told her leaning closer to hear her.

“Shannon, please.” she gasped again. The mention of that name made Gibbs gasp out loud. Why would she be saying his first wife’s name. “Jethro.” she finally got out.

He gazed down into her face and saw her eyes were open and looking up at him. He cupped her face with one hand and leaned down toward her a look of relief washing over him.

“Welcome back.” Jethro said softly kissing her forehead. “You had me scared there for a moment, don‘t ever do that again.”

“Water.” she requested trying to wet her dry lips. He got her cup and put the straw in between her lips.

“Just a sip, wet your mouth. I’ll get the doctor.” he said opening the door and signaling Ziva who was outside. “Get the doctor, she woke up.”

“Yes Gibbs.” she smiled heading down the hall and pulling her phone out of her pocket to call the others.

He went back over to the bed and offered her another sip of water. He prayed a quick thank you to whatever guardian angel was looking out for her and brought her back to him.

“Jethro when can I go home?” she finally got out in a croak. His face saddened until she said. “With you, home, with you.” He smiled and bent down to kiss her cracked lips.

xxxx

“Jethro, I can do it.” Annie chastised trying to get up from the chair.

“Doctor wants you to take it easy for a while.” he told her holding her elbow. “You’ve only be awake three days now.”

“Are they still going to release me today?”

“Yes, he says you’re well enough to go home. They’re filling out the paperwork now”

“Where are the kids?” she smiled liking the nickname for his team.

“They said they had something to do, not sure if I really want to know.” he smiled back.

xxxx

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and went around to help Annie out of the car. She looked up into his face that shows the signs of stress and tiredness but also happiness. When he opened the door they were greeted by “the kids.”

“Boss! Ms. Boss!!” Tony yelled taking the bag Gibbs had in his hand.

“Gibbs, Annie!” Abby cried hugging them both. “Come on in.”

The kids had been busy. There were flowers on the table, aromas of food cooking came from the kitchen, and the place had been cleaned.

Gibbs looked around his house then over at Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby who all were twitching with excitement. He walked into the kitchen and saw food on the stove and the fridge had been stocked. The table was set for two and there were even candles. 

“Kids!” Annie exclaimed seeing the change in the place. 

“Excuse me a second.” Gibbs said as he went up the stairs. He opened the door to the master bedroom and saw nothing had been touched same with the other room. He relaxed slightly and went back downstairs.

xxxx

Annie was sitting at the table being waited on by Tony. She seemed to enjoy the attention and gushed with happiness.

“Jethro, sit down Tony says the food is ready.” 

“Who did the cooking?” he asked pulling out a chair.

“We did.” Ziva and Abby said together. 

“Well she had help.” Tony piped in.

“Yeah, after you tried to burn the bread.” McGee butted in.

“Anyone can tear up lettuce.”

“Stop it.” Ziva quipped.

“What would you like to drink?” McGee asked. “You have a choice of water, juice, ginger ale, coffee, milk….”

“Enough McGee” Gibbs cut him off. “How about a beer?”

“On it Boss.” he said going to the fridge and pulling a bottle out.

They put the food on the table and went into the living room to give them some privacy. Annie looked at Gibbs and motioned for him to say something. He frowned and she motioned more adamantly. “You did good.” he called the four kids in the living room.

“Told you they would like it.”

“Did you salt the pasta?”

“The pasta was suppose to be salted?”

Annie and Jethro both looked at each other and shook their heads. Annie did not eat much but it was more than she had been eating. Gibbs enjoyed the harmony in the room as he finished his meal. 

“We will clean up and put the leftovers away for later.” Ziva instructed them. “Go relax on the couch.”

“I’ll supervise Boss, don’t worry.’ Tony said guiding Annie to the living room. He glanced at her remembering the last time he had helped her.

“DiNozzo?” Gibbs cautioned.

“On it Boss.” he stuttered heading back to kitchen.

Gibbs sat beside Annie on the couch putting his arm around her drawing her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes throwing a leg over his. He leaned his head back and both of them were asleep in minutes. 

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby were very pleased with themselves with how the evening had gone. Tony spread a blanket over both of them before they left.

“Good night Mom and Dad.” he whispered as he followed the others out of the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two hours later, Gibbs stirred realizing both had fallen asleep on the couch and the kids were gone. The house was quiet and creaked with sounds of settling. He tried to move his arm under Annie’s head trying to get the pins and needle sensation to go away.

“Annie wake up, we need to go to bed.” he spoke kissing her cheek.

“Mm-mm bed time.” she mumbled back snuggling closer.

“Yes, but we’re not in bed.” he told her pulling her to her feet. 

“Going to bed.” she stumbled along with him still more asleep than awake.

“Yes to bed.” he said helping her upstairs.

The bed had been made up and turned down. There were new clothes on the chair for her and it looked like all the dirty clothes had been washed. He helped her take off her clothes and tucked her in bed. 

Checking his closet, he saw more female clothes hung on one side of the closet with his on the other side. He checked the bathroom and saw new toothbrush, shampoo and other feminine things. They had thought of everything, he smiled shaking his head. 

He went back to the bedroom, removed his clothes and slipped in beside her. She gravitated toward him fitting herself into the curve of his body. He protectively pulled her closer not believing that they were finally together. He said a silent thank you and closed his tired eyes, ready for a full nights sleep.

xxxx

It was close to 4 am when Gibbs awoke to Annie struggling in his arms. She was mumbling to someone in her sleep. He understood one word, Shannon, and that was it.

“Annie wake up.” Jethro called to her trying to bring her out of the dream.

“Jethro,” she said fluttering her eyes trying to focus on his voice. She was still so tired it was hard to shake the fog from her brain.

“Annie where were you in your dream?”

“I don’t remember.” she said trying to pull away but he held her in place.

“You need to talk to me.”

“What I don’t understand?” she complained waking up more.

“This is twice that I’ve heard you say my first wife’s name, why?”

She laid in his arms trying to make sense of what he just said, his first wife?

“Did you tell me her name?”

“No, I spoke briefly of being married.”

“Let me think,” she said putting her hand up to the scab on her forehead starting to feel the beginning of a unwanted headache. “ I saw a woman, very pretty, brown hair, beautiful eyes she told me something.” she said squinting harder feeling a aching pain behind her eyes.

Jethro held his breath as she continued, not sure what to think about what she was saying.

“I was in a white room, Shannon came in. She wanted me to give you a message, she said to tell you that Kelly and her were ok. She liked your rules.” Annie smiled at that. “She wanted me to take care of you and to love you, and to tell you it was ok to love again.”

Jethro was shaking when he stood up. She saw his face was as pale as the sheets she was laying on and he had a stricken look on his face.

“Jethro did I say something wrong?”

“I’ve got to go out, I’ll have Ziva come and stay with you.” he said grabbing his clothes and leaving the bedroom. He speed dialed Ziva waiting for her to pick up.

“Gibbs is something wrong?” Ziva asked picking up on the second ring.

“I need you to come and stay with Annie now.” he said bluntly giving no other explanation.

“I’m on my way.” she said hanging up.

After putting on his clothes, he went downstairs and waited for her to get there let the words Annie said swirl around in his head.

“Jethro, talk to me.” Annie pleaded as she came down the stairs.

“Annie go back to bed.” he told her as he got his keys and grabbed his gun. He wouldn’t look at her or let her get close.

They stood there facing each other until Ziva knocked on the door. He opened the door to let her in, moving to go out.

“Don’t leave her.” he told her as he went out the door. 

“Yes Gibbs.” she said turning to Annie with a puzzled look. Annie stood there with tears streaming down her face not sure what she had done to cause this reaction in Jethro. 

“Annie?” she asked reaching out to her. Ziva pulled her into her arms and let her cry wondering what had happened. “Let's get you back to bed.”

“I don’t know what I did.” Annie hiccupped as she let Ziva lead her back to the bedroom.

xxxx

Gibbs drove aimlessly around before ending up at the naval base. He parked and went into the building and down to autopsy. Ducky was not in yet, so he borrowed a table, used some paper towels for a pillow and made himself as comfortable as he could. 

It was dark and quiet as he tried to gather his thoughts. It was just not possible, he couldn’t make sense of it. Had Annie really seen Shannon and talked to her? So many memories flooded through his mind of his time Shannon and Kelly before they were taken from him. It was a lifetime ago and each new memory brought back heart ache and pain. Gibbs sighed as tears leaked from his eyes and down his neck.

xxxx

“I don’t know what happened.” Ziva hissed into her phone. “He called me to come and stay with Annie and left with no explanation. You need to find him, there is something wrong.” she listened and then replied. “Upstairs, crying.” 

Ducky opened the doors to autopsy and turned on the lights to find Jethro laying on a table.

“Jethro, you are in early, I thought you would have taken the day off.” he said hanging up his coat. 

“Ducky,” he groaned finally sitting up. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

Ducky turned to him and saw the haggard expression on his face. There was something definitely wrong here.

“Good morning Dr. Mallard.” Palmer greeted as he bounced in. “Agent Gibbs.”

“Palmer will you leave us alone for awhile.” Ducky told Palmer steering him out of the room.

“But Dr. Mallard where should I go? We have work to get started…”

“Anywhere but here and the work can wait.” he told him impatiently pushing him out the door.

“Jethro what’s wrong, is it Annie?” Ducky asked and saw a flash of pain cross Gibbs’ face, before he could hide it. He hung his head and slumped his shoulders as in defeat.

“Ducky, I can usually tell when someone’s lying and I can figure out most situations before other people, but right now I have no idea what to think or what to do.”

xxxx

“Palmer what are you doing up here?” McGee asked when he saw Palmer lingering around their desks.

“I don’t know, Dr. Mallard kicked me out of autopsy.”

“Why?”

“He was talking to Agent Gibbs when I came in and….”

“Did you say Gibbs was in autopsy?” Tony asked quickly coming around his desk.

“Yes and come to think of it, he didn’t look too good.” Palmer continued.

Tony headed for autopsy with a mission. He was not sure what yet, but a mission.

xxxx

“Jethro, can you tell me about it?” Ducky asked as he poured tea into two cups sitting one in front of him.

Jethro picked the cup up without looking and took a sip, grimacing, he sat it back down, he didn’t like tea. Ducky waited patiently for Jethro to talk to him.

“Annie has called out Shannon’s name twice now, once when they revived her in the emergency room and then this morning when she was dreaming. I woke her and asked her about it. She told me she saw Shannon and she talked to her.”

“You know when people die even for only a few seconds there have been stories of people seeing loved ones. Maybe somehow she connected to Shannon because of you. Shannon loved you, Annie loves you now and I know you love both of them very much. Jethro, sometimes, some things can not be explained the way we want.”

“I just don’t know what to do, if I can make this work.” he said hanging his head.

“Jethro answer me one question, do you love Annie, really love her?”

He took a deep breath, looked down at the floor and then back up at Ducky before answering. “Yes I do.”

“Then why don’t you go tell her that.” he said putting a hand on his arm for encouragement.

About this time Tony walked in with a cup of coffee for Gibbs. 

“Thought you might need this Boss.” he said handing him the cup.

Gibbs took the cup without saying a word. Tony looked from Ducky to Gibbs and back waiting for someone to say something. He knew something was going on and wasn’t about to leave.

Finally Gibbs turned to Tony and said, “Wanna drive me home?”

“Sure Boss” he said glancing at Ducky. He shook his head yes pleased he was able to help.

xxxx

Tony and Gibbs drove in total silence. Tony knew better than to say anything in Gibbs present state of mind. Gibbs was in deep thought trying to determine how he was going to work this out. Tony pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and followed Gibbs in to the house.

“Ziva go home.” Gibbs said after entering the house. He looked up the stairs standing on the bottom step.

“She has not been down since you left.” she said picking up her bag. “I can stay if you like?”

“No, we’ll be ok.” he said waving them to the door. 

“We’ll bring your car back by Boss.” Tony said taking his keys from him before he closed the door. “I don’t like it when Mom and Dad fight.” he whined.

“I don’t think it was that kind of fight.” Ziva said concern in her voice. 

ncis

After a moment’s hesitation, Gibbs went down to the basement, poured a shot of whisky and downed it. He stood looking around the basement before going back upstairs to the bedroom. Annie was asleep on top of the covers. She looked so innocent and vulnerable and he could tell she had been crying. Crying because of him and his actions.

“Annie,” he said sitting down beside her on the bed. “Can we talk?”

She rolled over pushing herself up to face him. Tears began to well again in her eyes as she looked at him. He reached over and brushed them away feeling his heart clench.

“Annie, I’m sor…..”

“Rule 6--never apologize, it shows signs of weakness.” she said putting a finger on his lips to silence him. “Shannon said you got the idea of the rules from her is that right?” she asked him.

This caught him by surprise and he was not sure what to say. He turned away so she would not see the hurt and pain on his face. She knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. He buried his head into the nap of her neck. She felt hot tears fall on her neck as he tried to get his emotions in check.

“Jethro, I saw the bedrooms, I know the pain you’re suffering. She told me it was going to be hard, but not to give up.” she continued. “She wants you to be happy. She knew I loved you and have since the day we met. I’m to take care of you, be there for you. Jethro can we do this?” she asked him pulling back to look into his eyes. “If you don’t think we can, then we end it now. No hard feelings, no looking back, no regrets.” She stopped talking waiting for him to say something.

“Annie what you’ve told me, it’s hard for me to comprehend. But some of the things you’ve told me, no one knew except Shannon.” he whispered to her. “Annie, I do love you, I want us to work. Can you be patient with me? Will you stay?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes! Oh Yes!” she cried reaching out for him as sobs escaped her lips. 

He took her in his arms and kissed her tears away. They clung to each other as they both tried to control their emotions. He slipped them both back into bed, and they laid there in each others arms. Annie sniffed into Jethro’s chest, clutching his shirt in her fists.

Peace came to both of them as they drifted off to sleep. Tony brought Gibbs’ car back and parked it out front. He quietly went inside to check that everything was ok. He walked up the stairs trying not to make any noise and peaked in the bedroom. Gibbs had his gun trained on him as he looked around the corner making him freeze.

“Sorry Boss,” he whispered. “Wanted to be sure you were ok.”

“Go, we‘re ok.” he said softly as Annie moved in her sleep. He kissed her cheek and laid back down.

Tony left them alone going outside to wait on Ziva to pick him up. So nice when Mom and Dad are happy he thought looking at his watch wondering where she was. The way she drove, she should of beat him here.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Four months had past since Annie and Jethro made peace with each other and their past. They were starting a life together. She had gained a little weight, thought he thought she needed a little more. She seemed to be thriving, the nightmares were almost gone and she had started a weekly routine. 

Annie was in the kitchen fixing breakfast and Jethro had gone to the store for the milk he forgot the night before. She heard the door open and knew it was to early for Jethro.

“What smells so good?” an unfamiliar male voice called out.

He walked around the corner and stopped short. Standing in the kitchen stood a slim, auburn headed, woman dressed only in an olive drab t-shirt and panties pointing a hand gun at him. He slowly raised his hands with a look of shock plastered on his face.

“Who the hell are you?” she asked sternly.

“I’m Agent Fornell, FBI.” he said starting to reach in his pocket.

“I wouldn’t do that.” she said slowly cocking the gun. 

Agent Fornell raised his arm back up and tried to figure out what to do. “Look, I know Jethro, we go way back.”

“Take your gun out with your left hand and place in slowly on the table.” she said the gun never wavering. 

He very slowly removed his weapon and placed it on the table. “Now push it toward me and take two steps back.” He followed her instructions watching her as she picked up his gun and put it on the counter behind her out of his reach.

“I have ID.” he said trying to appease her.

“That can be faked.” she said taking a gunman’s stance her gun never wavering. 

They stood there looking at each other in a standoff, though Annie had the upper hand. The first thing Jethro saw when he walked in to the house was Annie holding a gun. He dropped the milk and drew his gun also. 

“Annie?” Jethro questioned moving toward her.

“This man just walked in and he was armed.” she said nodding to Fornell.

“That’s because he’s FBI. You can put the gun down Annie. What brings you around Fornell?” Jethro asked as he pushed the gun Annie had on him down.

“Jethro, didn’t know you had a new roomy.” Fornell said lowering his arms. “Little spit-fire, did you train her?”

“Oh no,” he laughed. “Ziva's doing, and I was told she’s a quick learner.”

“That explains it. She wouldn’t even look at my id.”

“That can be faked.” Jethro commented. “Annie you may want to put something else on.” he nodded down at her clothes. She looked down and reddened from her lack of clothes.

“I’ll go change.” she mumbled heading up the stairs.

“Where have you been hiding her?” Fornell asked watching her go up the stairs admiring the long legs.

“Watch it.” he spat going to pick up the milk and put it in the fridge. “Want some breakfast?”

“Smells good,” he said sitting down.

“Is this yours?” he asked holding up a gun between two fingers.

“Oh yeah, she disarmed me.” he said taking it from him. Jethro smiled to himself that’s my girl.

“Coffee?”

“Yes.”

xxxx

Annie came back down the steps dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt and barefooted. She went back to the kitchen without looking at either man. She was so embarrassed she couldn’t look at them. Jethro noticed her discomfort and pulled her over.

“Annie, this is Agent Fornell from the FBI. Fornell this is Annie Mayor.” he said introducing them.

Recognition showed on Fornell’s face but Gibbs frowned and shook his head for him not to pursue it. 

“Nice to meet you Annie.” Fornell said holding out his hand.

“Hi,” she replied shyly. Her total demeanor had changed from what it was a few minutes ago. “How would you like you eggs?”

“Scrambled is fine.” Jethro answered as she headed back to the kitchen. They heard humming as she took out eggs and began to crack them.

“Wasn’t she….” he started before Gibbs cut him off.

“Yes, we don’t discuss that anymore.” he whispered.

“That’s a story you’ll have to tell me.” Fornell said taking a sip of coffee. “Coffee’s better.” 

xxxx

Annie brought eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast to the table. She put another plate on the table and brought in jam and juice. Taking a seat beside Jethro she folded her hands and waited.

“Do you eat like this all the time?” Fornell asked taking the plate of eggs.

“Fornell why are you here?” he asked as he put food on Annie’s plate and then his.

“It can wait, this is good.” he said nodding to Annie. 

She gave him a small smile and picked up her fork. She slowly ate the food, at least most of what was on her plate. Jethro nodded to her and then the plate. She frowned at him and gritted her teeth. 

Fornell watched the silent exchange anxious to hear the story behind this. He frowned back at her and she stuck her chin out in total denial. This was a first for him to actually see someone stand up to Gibbs. He was really starting to like this woman. 

“Why are you here Fornell?” he asked him again as he continued to eat.

“I have a cold case that crosses over to NCIS and I wanted to review it with you.” he answered.

“And you came here and not the office because?” he questioned.

“I wanted to get a personal view of it between you and me.” 

“Shall we go to my office?”

“Yes.” he said forking the last bite of egg into him mouth. “Thank you Annie for the delicious meal.”

“You’re welcome.” she said softly.

“She’s a quiet one Jethro, not like the other ones.” Fornell commented. 

Jethro huffed as he got up from the table and took his plate to the kitchen. He stopped behind Annie’ chair and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“Go.” she giggled as she gathered up the other plates.

xxxx

They went down the steps to the basement that was his workshop. There was a wooden bench partially put together on the table and several hand tools laying around it. There were no electrical tools to be seen anywhere in the room. 

“I’m listening.” he said leaning against a work bench.

“Do you want to tell me about Annie Oakley upstairs?”

“Not much to tell, she’s staying with me.”

“Come on there’s got to be more than that, wasn’t she that kidnapping victim from that case about six or seven months ago, the one we didn‘t need to testify?”

“That’s right,”

“And you don’t think there’s a story there?”

“Nope, what cold case.”

“From around five years ago, Navy corporal’s murder at Little Creek Naval Base. Victim was stabbed and left there to die, no suspects, no evidence, ended up cold case. Some evidence has come up related to the case and I wanted to share.”

“You shared, what do you want?”

“I could use some expertise from NCIS’s forensic lab, specifically Ms Sciuto.”

“And…”

“I need this to be under the table, on a need to know.”

“Jethro! I’m going out. Love you.” Annie called down the stairs.

“Be safe. Same.” he called back. Fornell gazed at him in puzzlement. “Take whatever you have to Abby, I’ll let her know.”

“Thanks Gibbs, you'll still full of surprises.” Fornell said finishing his coffee and heading for the steps. Jethro followed close behind so he could get ready for work.

xxxx

Annie had gotten into a routine for the week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday she went to the gym for couple of hours, Tuesday and Thursday she ran five miles down at the track. She also volunteered at the elementary school to tutor students and worked out with Ziva several times a week including fire arms training. 

She also had McGee teaching her more about computers. Tony she had him showing her investigative tactics. Jethro was teaching her everything else. Annie was finishing her workout and making a mental list of things needed from the store when a hand touched her shoulder. She jerked away and went into a defensive posture to the surprise of a guy dressed in workout gear. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were going to be finished here soon?” he asked looking toward the machine she had been using.

“Yes, you can have it now.” she said picking up her towel.

“Thanks, you come here often?”

“Some,” she said walking away and heading for the changing room. 

xxx

She changed to her street clothes and headed out the door. The market was not far away so she popped in to pick up some chicken for dinner. Annie opened the car door and put the bags in to look up and see the guy from the gym beside her.

“Hi again,” he smiled. “So you shop there too, pretty nice place.”

‘Most of the time,” she replied getting a creepy feeling. “I need to get going I’m late for an appointment.”

“Sure, see you at the gym.” he said moving away from the car.

xxxx

Annie got in her car locking the doors and pulling out of the parking space. She watched to be sure he was not following her and let out a sign of relief. Her ‘Jethro senses’ were going off big time and that was something she didn‘t ignore.

Annie sat the bags on the counter and began to put away the items she bought. She was humming to herself when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be she skipped to the door and opened it.

“Hi.” the guy from the gym said.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I just wanted to see if you would like to go out sometime.” he said sweetly.

“I have a husband and I don’t think he would like that.” she said trying to close the door.  
"That’s funny the guy at the desk at the gym said you were single.” he continued as he stopped her from closing the open door with his hand. 

“I think you need to go now.” she said one more time. 

“Come on!” he chided. “Let’s go grab a drink and talk.”

“I said no,” she insisted knocking his arm out of the way. 

Before she could get the door shut completely the guy pushed it open and knocked her out of the way. She hit the wall hard knocking the breathe out of her. He grabbed her arm dragging her farther into the room. She knew she couldn’t get to the kitchen for her gun.

Annie began to fight back trying to remember what Ziva had taught her. She broke loose and landed a solid punch to the stomach with her foot. He fell back, but caught her before she could get away. Slapping her hard on the face, he tried to pin her to the floor. 

Annie fought like a caged animal, landing a couple of good punches but he was stronger than her and took advantage of it. She put up a good fight until he clipped her jaw knocking her out. 

Annie started coming to and felt some ones weight on her, between her legs. She knew the smell was not right and tried to roll away. She found her hands had been tied, so she started screaming until she was slapped hard again. She felt a coppery taste in her mouth as blood dripped down her chin. 

Anger began to build as she lunged at him clamping her teeth in to the meaty part of his bicep biting down hard. He cried out in pain jerking her head back by her hair. 

“You bitch!” he screamed punching her in the face this time. He grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled her up inches from his face. “You won’t tell anyone about this if you want to stay alive.” he sneered. “Do you understand me.” 

She shook her head yes and laid perfectly still. The guy got up pulling up his pants and kicking her in the side. She doubled over as tears sprang to her eyes. 

“Don’t move for 30 minutes whore.” he told her as he went out the door. “Remember, I know where you live.”

xxx

Annie laid there for a couple of minutes catching her breath before she could pull herself up to get to her cell. Punching in a number she waited for other cell to ring.

“Tony I need help.” she cried in pain. “Don’t tell Jethro please.”

“On my way.” DiNozzo said looking over at Gibbs. “Boss I need to go out for a while.”  
Gibbs looked up from the file he was reviewing and frowned at him. 

“Boss this is important.” Tony said grabbing his bag and running for the elevator before he could protest. Something was wrong with Annie and he needed to get to her now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“Annie!” Tony yelled as he plowed through the front door of Gibbs house. He found Annie sitting at the table holding a wet wash cloth to her battered face. “Holy crap, Annie what happened.”

“Tony.” she wept as he put his arms around her. He picked her up and headed out the door thinking one thing he needed to get her to the hospital.

“I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“No, no!”

“Yes you need to be checked out, Boss would kill me if I didn‘t take you.” he insisted putting her in his car. “Let me call him.”

“No, please.” she pleaded.

xxxx

“McGee trace the last call DiNozzo just got on his cell.” Gibbs said looking over at his empty desk with a slight frown.

“Sure Boss what am I looking for?” 

“Where the call came from.” he said getting up from his desk.

“What’s wrong Gibbs?” Ziva asked watching the exchange.

“Boss, the call came from your home address.” McGee said looking up at him with wide eyes.

Gibbs was already grabbing his gun and heading for the elevator before he finished his sentence. Ziva jumped on the elevator with him before the door closed. He looked at her with fury in her eyes.

“I’m going.” she stated not allowing any protest.

xxxx

Gibbs ran into the house and looked around. He saw blood on the wall and blood over by the couch. The coffee table was turned over and there was a bloody wash cloth on the dining room table.

 

Ziva stopped short and surveyed the scene also pulling her gun as she followed him.

“McGee, trace DiNozzo’s cell and tell me where he is asap and get over to my house with your kit.” Gibbs spoke into his cell as he carefully looked around the kitchen.

“Gibbs, I’m sure she’s ok.” Ziva started as his cell ran.

“Address.” he barked into the phone.

“Lets go, Tony’s at the hospital.” he said pushing past her and heading out the door.

xxxx

Gibbs ran into the emergency room and quickly looked around for Tony. He caught a glimpse of him in one of the curtained rooms. 

“Sir you can’t go in there.” the nurse ordered.

“NCIS.” Ziva insisted showing her badge.

He made his way through the nurses and patients and pulled the curtain back on a cubicle to find Annie sitting on the bed and Tony beside her holding her hand. She looked up and saw Jethro standing there in total shock. Tears began to poured out of her eyes. 

One of Annie’s eyes was swollen almost shut, her lip was split, you could see down her arms where someone had held her hard enough to cause bruising. Ziva stopped beside Gibbs and started at Annie and then DiNozzo with a what the hell happened look.

“What happened?” he asked gently pulling her to him. He gave Tony the look of death over her head. He would deal with him later.

“Boss, she wouldn’t let me call you.” he got out before being cut off.

“You should have called anyway.” he gritted madly.

“Yes Boss.” Tony said hanging his head.

“Don’t blame him, I wouldn’t let him.” she sobbed in his arms.

“Excuse me, they’re ready to do the rape kit.” a nurse said.

Gibbs looked up as he clenched his jaw so tight Tony thought his teeth would break. He looked at Tony and at Ziva. His face darkened at the thought of some one hurting Annie. 

“You get to my house and process it now. I want this sonovabitch found and brought to me.” he said through gritted teeth.

“Boss the cops are on their way, the hospital called them.” Tony said.

“Then you better hurry, McGee should be there by now, go help him.” he said not letting Annie go.

A female CSI tech came into the cubicle checking each person out. She saw each one standing was carrying side arms and badges. 

"Go!” he said to the agents as he turned to the CSI tech. 

“I need to process the victim” she said walking toward them. Annie pulled away from her trying to get out of the bed.

“You’re not touching her without her ok.” Gibbs said stepping in front of the CSI officer.

“And who are you?” she asked boldly.

“Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS.” he said flipping his id. “I want her processed by my people.”

“This is not a military crime.”

“It is now.” he said taking out his cell phone and calling the Director. “I need to take over a criminal case from the locals. It’s Annie. Right. I’m at the hospital. Will do.”

“Sir, let me do my job.” she insisted.

“You will be getting a phone call from your boss shortly to stand down.” he said still standing in front of her.

“You can be arrested for hampering a police investigation.” she threw back at him just as her phone ran. “CSI Lindsey, yes, yes, yes sir.” she said glaring at Gibbs. “Guess you win this one.” she said picking up her gear.

xxxx

Gibbs went back around to Annie and sat down on the bed beside her holding her again. She clung to him as the doctor came in to see her a few minutes later.

“She has bruising and contusions on face, arms, torso and legs. Several of her ribs are badly bruised, but not broken. There has been sexual intercourse I would say not consenting. I’m going to give her some pain pills and she needs bed rest for a few days.”

“Doctor, I need Ms. Mayor to stay here until my team can come to collect evidence for the case.”

“I think that can be arranged.” he said handing him some prescriptions and leaving.

“Ziva, bring your things to collect evidence from Annie, I just made this our case and have Ducky come too with a rape kit.” he spoke into the phone. Turning to Annie he asked, “Why didn’t you call me?”

“Because I knew you would be really upset and I didn’t want you kill someone.” she cried. “I know where to find him, at the gym where I work out, he threatened to kill me.” 

“Don’t worry I will find him.” he said kissing her head as a plan began to form in his mind. No one got away with hurting his family.

xxxx

It took Ziva twenty minutes to get back to the hospital so she could process Annie. 

“Gibbs, if you will step outside,” she said pulling the curtain shut. “Keep anyone from coming in so we have privacy. Ducky should be here shortly.” 

“Get everything.” he said to her as he went outside the curtain.

“Annie, I need to get some samples from you. Let’s start with the finger nails.” she said.

“Ziva, I got in some good punches, he should have a black eye, scratches on his arms, bruising on the abdomen, I bit him on the upper left arm and I got some hair.” she said holding out her open hand revealing strands of brown hair.

“Good for you.” she smiled taking out an evidence bag.

“If I had been stronger I might could have stopped him.” she said softly. “Shouldn’t have opened the door.”

“Annie this is not your fault. Can you tell me what happened?”

“This guy came up to me at the gym just as I was finishing up and started a conservation. I was polite, and then he showed up in the parking lot when I came out of the grocery store. He showed up at the house and pushed his way in. I tried to fight him off but he clipped my jaw knocking me out. He was done when I started coming to and threatened to kill me if I talked. I called Tony for help and he brought me here.” she completed with a sigh. 

“I need to take pictures of your body.”

“OK.” she said pulling up the gown.

Gibbs glanced in as Annie pulled the gown up to see her stomach that was turning an ugly black. Oh this guy was going to regret ever touching Annie he promised.

“Hold your arms up I think I can get finger prints here.” she snapped. “Now the face.”

“Jethro, I got here as fast as I could, how is she?” Ducky asked.

“Beat up, hurting, scared, I though she might feel better if you did the rape kit. I want to nail this sonovabitch.”

After fifteen more minutes Ziva pulled the curtain back and let Ducky in. 

“I will be gentle, Jethro.” Ducky told him going into the room. 

xxxx

Annie had the clothes Ziva brought her on and was pulling on her shoes when Gibbs came back in. He sent Ducky back to NCIS with his samples to take to Abby.

“Tony, are you done at the house?” Gibbs was talking into his cell. “Wait for us there, we’re on our way.” he said leading Annie to the car. “Meet us at the house after you run by a drug store and fill these prescriptions.”

“Yes Gibbs.” Ziva said packing up her things and taking the scripts.

xxxx

Gibbs and Annie walked into the house and found Tony and McGee waiting for them. McGee winched when he saw Annie’s face. 

“McGee take all the samples including what Ziva took, she should be here in a few minutes. You help Abby process all of it. Tony you stay here with Annie. When Ziva gets here we‘re going to the gym where Annie works out. ” Gibbs dished out orders. “Annie, I want you to take some pain meds and go the bed.”

‘Gibbs, you can’t kill him.” she begged. “They will arrest you.”

“Not if they have no evidence.” Gibbs said with certainty. Ziva knocked and came in with the medicine. “Give McGee your evidence, you’re with me we’re going to the gym.”

“McGee trunk.” Ziva said tossing him her keys. 

“I’m on it Boss.” he said picking up the cases and heading out the door.

“Tony, you watch her.” Gibbs said. “And we’ll talk later.”

“Yes Boss.” he said knowing he was in deep trouble.

“Tony I need to take a shower.” Annie told him after everyone had left.

“Ok, but then you need to take your pills like Boss said and go to bed.” he said helping her up stairs. One thing was for certain, he would not want to be in this guys shoes when Gibbs caught up with him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm introducing a couple of new characters to the mix, I hope you find them interesting and a good fit. NC

Chapter 19

“Tony I need to take a shower.” Annie told him after everyone had left.

“Ok, then you need to take your pills like Boss said, and go to bed.” he said helping her up stairs.

“Don’t worry about Jethro, I will run interference for you. You’re going to have to help me, I can’t raise my arms to get my shirt off.” she said turning on the shower. She turned to him so he could help pull up her tee-shirt. He sucked in his breath when he saw her side where she had been kicked, it was black and purple. She moaned as he worked the shirt over her arms and head. She was a landscape of colors, black, blue, red, and purple.

“I’ll wait outside while you finish.” he said trying not to stare at the injuries.

“I may be a bit, I’ve got to get him off me.” she said turning her back and taking off her bra and pants. Tony quickly looked away and went to stand in the hall.

“Tony.” she called through the cracked door.

“Yes.”

“You don’t think Jethro will kill him do you?”

“Naw, Boss has a plan, I’m sure of it.” he said hoping he was right.

xxxx

Gibbs and Ziva walked into the Get Fit Gym looking for someone in charge.

“Can I help you?” a cheerful voice asked.

“I need to see the owner.” Gibbs said showing his id. “Ziva go.” he motioned.

“You have to be a member…..” she said trying to stop Ziva from entering the gym, but after a death stare from her she stepped aside quickly.

“The manager.” Gibbs insisted getting in front of her.

“I’ll call him.” she said going to the phone.

A fit middle aged male came out of an office and asked, “Can I help you?”

“Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS, I need a list of all club members and any video surveillance you have of the gym. Do you have sign in sheets for each day, if so, I will need a copy of that also.”

“What is this about?” he huffed irritated to be treated this way.

“One of your members raped a woman who was here today.” he said sternly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that, I have to protect our member’s privacy.” he said. 

“I will have a court order here within minutes and if you hamper this investigation in anyway, I will personally haul your ass to jail.” he yelled backing him up against a wall and getting in his face. “Now get me what I need.”

His phone ran and he turned away to answer it, “Gibbs.”

“Boss we got the attackers prints, his name is Justin Breach, 28, lives in Fairfax, works as a financial adviser, comes from old money, has numerous assault charges against him but charges were always dropped by witnesses or they disappeared. He drives a 2012 Mazda M3, maroon, license number NLP 3470.” McGee began to rattle off.

“I want any accounts he has frozen, put out an APB on the car and have them issue a warrant for his arrest and a search warrant for his home, office and car. If we need extra help get the locals involved. Find out where the car is now and put a trace on all calls made in the last 48 hours.”

“Got it Boss.” McGee replied.

xxxx

Annie stood in the shower letting the water wash over her. She had it as hot as she could stand it. She began to scrub her skin roughly and sob. She screamed in rage as she rubbed harder. Tony rushed into the bathroom seeing the damage she was inflicting on herself and hurried over to stop her.

“Annie stop it!” he yelled at her grabbing her arms.

“I can’t get it off me!” she screamed collapsing into his arms. 

Her entire body shook uncontrollably as Tony got her out of the shower and wrapping her in a bath towel. He shut the water off and carried her into the bedroom. Being careful, he dried her a best he could and found a t-shirt and underwear for her to put on.

“Annie you need to take these.” he said putting the pills in her shaking hand and holding a cup of water up for her to drink. She swallowed them and laid on the bed curling into a ball. He pulled the covers up over her and turned on the nightlight. Annie was still crying softly as he left the room.

“Boss you need to come home, she needs you.” Tony said softly into his cell as he watched her from the hall knowing she needed him. 

xxxx

Gibbs and Ziva walked into the house to find Tony standing in the kitchen sipping a glass of water. He walked over to them and quietly said, “Upstairs, she’s not doing good.”

Gibbs went up the stairs to their bedroom. He could hear her sobbing from the hallway. He went over and touched her shoulder causing her to cry out and pull away.

“Annie it’s me, Jethro.” he whispered pulling her close. She caught his scent and buried her face into his chest. “Sh-sh-sh.” he crooned to her rocking her back and forth.

“Annie hush hush,” he whispered in her ear. “I have you now.” 

He slipped into the bed beside her pulling her up on his chest letting her head rest in the crook of his neck. Her crying turned into hiccups and then hitched breathes. She curled closer to him moaning softly in pain from her ribs. He pushed her hair back and gently stroked her back whispering comforting words in her ear. The pain pills were kicking in and she went to sleep. He felt her body twitch and heard the soft moans escape her lips as her sleep was invaded by the nightmares.

xxxx

Jethro slipped out of bed and went back downstairs after she finally seemed to be resting easier. He let out a long breathe and sat down in a kitchen chair running a hand over his face. He would get this sonovabitch if it was the last thing he did.

“How is she?” Tony asked softly.

“Finally got her to sleep after the pills kicked in.”

“We’ll be here; go be with her.” Ziva told him.

“I will in a few minutes.” he sighed and headed down to the basement. 

Pulling out a bottle of whisky and dusking off a cup, he poured a double shot of whiskey and stared down at the amber liquid. He downed half of it and just stood by his work bench trying to calm his mind. 

She could not seem to catch a break, she was just starting to get better and into a routine. She was moving on with her life and was happy. Why did this have to happen to her, he thought madly.

Releasing a hidden drawer, he pulled out a shelf that housed his sniper rife. He ran his hand over it and thought about the other time it was used. Memories flashed briefly through his mind as he wondered if he could do it again to protect the one he loved. He closed the drawer and took out his cell dialing a number of an old friend.

“Trace, Jethro Gibbs.” he said tiredly.

“Gunny! Long time.” a male voice answered happily. “From the sound of your voice, I take it this is not a social call, what’s up?”

“I need to go hunting and need back up.”

“When and where.” he asked without hesitation. 

“An hour before dawn tomorrow, my house, bring a friend.”

“I think Shadow is bored and could use some excitement. We‘ll be there with bells on.” Trace laughed. “I’m assuming standard issue?”

“Yes, tomorrow then.” he said hanging up and dialing another number. “McGee I need to you do rush TADs on a couple of people…”

xxxx

Annie cried out again in her sleep. She was back in the past reliving the events of her kidnapping. The past images would not leave her mind as she struggled to pull herself out of the dream. She tossed back and forth fighting an imagery foe, begging for someone to help her. Her cries could be heard downstairs and Ziva wasted no time heading for the stairs.

“I’ll get Gibbs.” Tony said going to the door for the basement. “Boss, Annie needs you.” he called down to Gibbs from the top of the stairs.

“I’ll be right up.” he answered. A few minutes later, he came up the steps, hearing Annie’s cries and headed to the bedroom. Ziva was trying to calm her down, but wasn’t having any luck. 

“Annie wake up.” Gibbs spoke urgently to her pulling her into his embrace. “You’re going to hurt yourself. Come on baby, it‘s ok. I‘m here, I‘ll keep the bad things away.”

“We’ll be downstairs Boss.” Tony said as they started out to give them some privacy.

“Tony,” Gibbs called throwing him a pillow before he left.

“Thanks Boss.” he said smiling slightly hoping this meant that he was forgiven.

xxxx

There was a knock at the door around 4:00 am, making Tony and Ziva jump from the couch they were napping on with their guns drawn. They cautiously went to the door wondering who could be here this early. Tony quickly pulled it open, both covering the entrance barring any intruders. 

Before either agent knew what hit them, they were disarmed. Tony had his gun knocked out of his hand and was pinned against the wall by an unknown man. H grunted and tried to break his hold.

Ziva’s gun was pulled from her grasp, but she reacted quickly throwing a punch that was reflected. She found her arms pinned to her side by strong arms. She tried to break lose, but couldn’t move in his grasp. She spat out a few choice words in her native language and hear a snicker from her captor.

“Stand down soldiers, that’s my team.” Gibbs said coming down the stairs. “Glad you could make it.”

The two soldiers holding the agents released them quickly and stepped back with their hands held up. Tony and Ziva did a double take on Gibbs, he was dressed just like the soldiers standing in the living room. All three had on full combat camouflage fatigues and looked ready for battle.

“Gunny,” both men said happily slapping him on the back and shaking hands. 

“Sorry about that, we usually don’t have someone open a door and put a gun in our faces.” one guy said handing Tony and Ziva their guns.

“Hope I didn’t hurt you sweet cakes.” the other winked at Ziva who gave him a dagger glare.

The agents eyed the men closely. Both were tall, tough, muscular, younger than Gibbs and by their posture, battle ready. 

“Boss what’s going on?” Tony asked slowly accentuating each word, glancing from one solider to the other.

“Tony, Ziva, meet Trace and Shadow, Marine buddies. Men this is Agents DiNozzo and Agent David.” Gibbs introduced. Both men nodded to the two agents, smirking slightly.

“My, you’re a pretty little thing. If I knew Gunny had such a lovely agent, I would have stopped by sooner.” the one called Trace said to Ziva as he shook her hand a little too long. “I just might have to get your number when we get back.” 

Ziva eyed him cautiously with a slight smile on her face thinking, she might give it to him too. There were not many men that could take Ziva by surprise and live to talk about it.

“I want you two to take Annie to NCIS and stay there. No one is to go near her until I get back. Is that understood?”

“Yes Boss.” they said together.

“How long are you going to be gone, Boss?” Tony asked.

“Few days. Don’t let Annie leave the naval base, that’s the safest place for her.”

“Where are you going?” Tony hesitatingly asked as he saw Gibbs retrieve a case from the stairwell of the basement.

“We’re going hunting. Your orders are posted.” he said nodding to the guys and headed out the door. “Keep her safe, I’ll be in touch.”

“Yes Boss.” they said again wondering just what kind of hunting they were going to do.

“Did you understand what just happened?” Tony asked Ziva with a frown.

“I think we just got replaced, for the moment.” she said back.

“Marines definitely, either special ops or maybe snipers too. I know that case Gibbs was carrying, it’s for a sniper rifle. Do you think he’s going to…” he asked letting the last question trail off.

“That would be my plan.” Ziva said going back to the couch. “Let’s let her sleep for awhile longer before we leave, it‘s too early.”

“Right. Maybe McGee will know something.” he said sitting back down on the couch.  
“I don’t understand, I’m good, you’re even better, how did they disarm us so quickly like that?”

“That Tony, takes much training. I have to say I‘m impressed, they are as good as Mossad agents.” she smiled to herself thinking about the one called Trace and his invitation.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The three men completed reconnaissance on the area in the West Virginia mountains. The Breach’s had a vacation home here and from the intel, it looks like Justin was brought here by private plane to escape being arrested.

“Just like old times, eh Gunny?” Trace said as he surveyed the lower ridge with binoculars. “But not as hairy.”

“This time we’re bringing the prey in alive.” Gibbs said watching the road in. He took out a sat phone and called NCIS. “McGee any further intel?”

“His car has been impounded, accounts froze, house searched, nothing so far. He made a phone call to his mother who lives in Bethesda, then it went dark and he disappeared. There was activity at the parent’s home but when agents got there he was gone. The vacation home is the only property listed in the area.”

“Has Annie been brought in?”

“Not yet, Tony called, they were giving her a little more time to rest.”

“Are agents posted outside my home?”

“Yes.” McGee answered. 

“I’ll be in touch.” he replied hanging up.

xxxx

“Annie,” Ziva said touching her shoulder. “We need to move to NCIS.”

“What?” she said groggily opening her eyes.

“Gibbs wants us to go to NCIS for your safety. You need to get dressed.” she replied helping her sit up. It took Annie several minutes to get her bearings before swinging her legs off the bed.

“Oh-oh!!” she cried in pain holding her side. “It hurts to breath.”

“I’ll give you pain pills when we get you dressed and downstairs. Here let me help you get your shirt on.” she said trying to get the tee-shirt off. 

Seeing it was going to be too painful, she took out her knife and sliced it off of her. Ziva saw the bruising on her back and side, it was a ugly shade of purple and black. Annie’s face was bruised and swollen also. Ziva found sweats and one of Gibbs’ button-up shirts for her to put on before calling Tony to help.

“I’ll pack a few things for you, we’re not sure how long Gibbs will be gone. He wanted you to stay at the naval yard for your own safety.” she told her grabbing a backpack and put some clothes in before heading for the bathroom for toothbrush, paste and comb.

“Let me help you.” Tony said gently putting his arm around her for support. She moaned softly holding her side as he helped her downstairs.

“We’ll stop on the way and get some food.” Ziva told him picking up her pills and following him.

xxxx

“Where should we put her?” Tony asked as he helped Annie off the elevator. McGee looked up and paled when he saw Annie’s face and how pinched her features were. She was like a limp rag muffin in Tony’s arms.

“How about the couch in the conference room, there are no windows and it can be guarded easily, plus she can lay down.” Ziva suggested. She dropped some bags on her desk and carried the blanket and pillow into the conference room.

“Ziva is she ok?” McGee asked with concern. “Gibbs has called twice already asking about her.”

“She is very sore and can’t take a deep breath from the kick in the ribs. Tell Gibbs she is as well as can be expected.”

“We’ll take turns sitting with her.” Tony said after he laid her on the couch. “I hope the pills will keep her knocked out and comfortable most of the day.”

They left Annie sleeping on the couch and headed back to the squad room. 

xxxx

“What do we need to do?” Ziva asked looking between Tony and McGee.

“McGee do you know anything about two Marines that are friends of Gibbs?”

“Yeah, he called me last night to have TAD's done on both of them. Why?”

“They showed up at Gibbs’ house early this morning and Gibbs left with them telling us they were going hunting.”

“Hunting?” he asked.

“Boss hunting, you get my drift. Do you still have their names?”

“Yes, William Bradley Michaels and Cole Joseph Daniels, code names Trace and Shadow, both ex-Marines, special ops, number of metals a piece. Most of their missions are classified. They served the same time as Gibbs.” McGee commented reading from the computer screen. “That’s all I have.”

“Any updates?”

“No.”

“Lets look at the other cases and see if we can get in touch with the victims and see why they dropped the charges.” Tony said. “McGee first watch and we brought you some food.” he said handing him a bag.

“Thanks Tony, if Boss calls tell him nothing new to report.”

“Maybe Palmer and Abby can help too so we can search.” Ziva suggested.

“Not bad idea.” Tony said picking up his phone.

xxxx

“Here’s the plan,” Gibbs started. “We wait ‘til around 0100 and go in. You two take out any guards and I will go for the prey. No casualties unless a last resort. I need five minutes to get him out and we rendezvous at 0200. Trace, you take out the alarms, Shadow you get the electrical, I will take out whatever else is needed. We go in three hours, try to get a little shut eye.”

“You got it Gunny.” they said settling down under a tree to rest.

xxxx

“Tony, I think you better call Ducky.” Abby cried running to the squad room.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked calling down to Ducky.

“She can’t breath.” Abby said in a panic.

“Ducky bring your bag, Annie needs to be looked at.” Tony told him getting up and heading for the conference room.

Annie was trying to sit up and was starting to wheeze badly. He rushed over to her side and helped her sit up.

“I-I-can’t breathe.” she gasped trying to draw in a breath in a panic. She could feel her throat tightening up as a panic attack set in. Ducky rushed in and sat on the couch beside her accessing her health.

“Annie, dear tell me what‘s wrong.” Ducky said opening his bag.

“Can’t breathe good.” she finally got out.

“Here let me look.” he said opening a few buttons on her shirt. He saw the bruising and pressed gently on it. Annie cried in pain. 

“Oh dear. Can you stand? You may be able to breathe better.” he told her helping her up. 

She stood up and tried to draw in a deeper breath. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she was able to draw in a little more air. 

“Have Palmer go to the clinic and bring some oxygen. She’s not able to breathe deep enough to get the amount of air she needs.” Ducky said. “Annie take slow even breaths, you need to stay calm, it will make it easier, I believe you‘re having a panic attack.”

“Ok Ducky.” she breathed slower in and out as deep as she could. After a minute, some of her coloring returned to her cheeks and her breathing started evening out. 

Palmer made it to the conference room fifteen minutes later with the oxygen. Ducky adjusted the mask onto Annie’s face and had her sit down in a chair.

“Better my dear?” he asked. She nodded slowly laying her head back. He patted her on the arm and went out to see Tony. “Why didn’t you call me sooner?”

“Ducky, I have been busy and she hasn‘t complained.” Tony said. “How is she?”

“Her bruised ribs are making it difficult for her to breathe, she was having a panic attack. I put her on oxygen, that should help some. Call me if she gets worse.”

“Thanks Ducky.” he said answering his phone. “DiNozzo.”

“Anytime dear boy.” Ducky called heading back to autopsy. 

xxxx

DiNozzo tried to listen to Ziva’s conservation with a victim as he listened to the person on his phone and trying to plan ahead about who would be spending the night with Annie here in the office. He could grab Abby’s futon mattress and put it in the conference room, wouldn’t be too bad, he thought. “Yes I’m still here.” he said coming back to present.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

It was 0130 and the team was getting ready to move. All had painted their faces with camo face paint and completed another check of their weapons. Com links were check and they started off through the woods.

“When we hit the wall maintain radio silence. I’ll double click when I have him.” Gibbs whispered as they neared the estate.

Trace and Shadow scaled the eight foot wall with ease and Gibbs followed close behind. The two split up to take out any guards and silence the alarms, phones and electrical. They had already scoped the house and knew which room was the prey’s.

Gibbs stood still like a statue as he listened to the night giving the others the time they needed to complete their mission. He heard a click once and after a few minutes, he heard another, signaling him that they had taken down the guards. He made his way up the back steps and toward the unsuspecting prey. He picked the lock, opened the door, and eased in checking for any traps, alarms or additional guards. 

He slowly moved down the back hall to the end bedroom, entering, seeing a prone body laying under the sheets. Gibbs stood by the bed looking down on the person who had hurt the one he loved. Anger surged through his body and he clenched his fist, pulling back the urge to strangle the smug, sick bastard.

Gibbs slapped tape over his mouth and cold cocked him. Putting a bag over his head, he rolled him over zipping his hands and feet. He saw a pair of sneakers and snagged them. He threw the prey over his shoulder and made his way out of the bedroom. Things were still quite and he clicked the com link twice, letting the team know he was on his way and they should leave.

He went out the back door and headed for the wall at the far end of the yard. Gibbs tied a rope tightly under the prey’s arms so he could pull him up the wall. He climbed to the top of the wall and started pulling the body up and tossed him over on the other side to flop limply on the ground below. 

He smiled smugly to himself and thought that probably would leave a mark. Gibbs made his way to the truck and threw the body into the back chaining his feet so he couldn’t get out. He drove for an hour to a small valley where the nearest inhabitants were over three hundred miles away. 

They were in the middle of a national forest and didn’t expect any company. Gibbs hid the truck and waited for the others to catch up. They were hiking cross country and should be there shortly. Once the three met up they would continue into the valley and have a little game of cat and mouse.  
xxxx

“Made good time.” Gibbs said sipping a cup of coffee from his seat at the fire as the two Marines strolled up behind him. “Any problems?”

“No, things went as planned, all the guards took a little nap.” Trace smirked.

“He decided to take a short cut down a cliff.” Shadow commented dropping his pack beside Gibbs. “Almost got us killed.”

“Hey it saved time and besides, it was fun.” Trace laughed accepting a cup of coffee.  
“Is he still out?”

“Should be awake any time now.”

Less than five minutes later, they could hear muffling cries and struggling in the back of the truck. They waited another ten minutes and Trace unchained him tossing him over his shoulder and headed deeper into the woods. The body twitched and tried to wiggle away. Trace smacked him on the bottom and laughed madly.

They came to a small clearing where Trace threw down his load. Muffled cries and groans could be heard from under the hood. 

“Strip him.” Gibbs said. Trace and Shadow released his ties and pulled his clothes off, leaving him standing, shivering in briefs. Breach whimpered as he hugged himself with his arms trying to make himself as small as possible.

“Breach can you hear me?” Gibbs asked. “Shake your head yes or no.”

He shook it yes. 

“Good now listen carefully, you little piece of trash, I know what you have done to at least six beautiful, young, women. You beat and raped them and left them laying in their own blood. Well, we have a little game we’re going to play called cat and mouse. We’ll give you a ten minute head start and you run, but you better run fast, because we will be on your trail and we are good. If you make it out of the woods without us catching you, you’re free. Do you understand me!” he yelled as they blended into the forest. “You better get running, your time has started.”

Breach jerked the hood off and looked around in a panic. He pulled the duck tape off his mouth and gasped for air. He saw his shoes laying there beside him and jerked them on before looking around so scared he didn't know what to do.

“You have eight minutes.” a voice from the forest called.

He jerked around trying to find where it came from. All he could see were trees and more trees. Breach started running into the woods, falling over branches and feeling tree limbs slapping roughly at his face. He ran blindly trying to get away from the ones who were stalking him. 

ncis

Breach paused, leaning against a tree to catch his breath when suddenly chips from the tree exploded next to his arm and he realized someone was shooting at him. He took off running again falling over hidden tree roots scrapping his legs and hands. He tried to stop again and was rewarded with another bullet beside his head. He cried as shards of a rock cut his face. Laughter echoed through the woods from different directions. 

“You’d better run.” Trace yelled loudly letting out a war whoop. Shadow answered off in the distance with one of his own.

Breach turned and tried going another way, he found a small trail and followed it for a short distance to be surrounded by briars. They tore at his skin as he tried to get out of them.

“Help me!” he screamed hysterically, but no one answered.

They ran him through the woods until after dawn, never giving him more than a couple of minutes rest. He was bloody, bruised, and had a possible dislocated shoulder from a fall. Gibbs clipped a tree again to send him in the right direction back to the clearing where he started from. Breach fell into it in utter exhaustion dry sobs racking his body.

Gibbs walked up behind him and tossed a bottle of water on the ground. Breach greedily hugged it to him, opening it, drinking quickly before it was pulled from his trembling hands. Gibbs pulled him to his feet and popped his shoulder back in place not caring how much it pained him. He screamed in agony clutching his shoulder as the hood was replaced again.

“Why don’t you just kill me already.” he screamed.

“What would be the fun of that, I want to make you life a living hell, make you suffer like you did those women you attacked.”

“I’m sick, the doctor’s said so.” he whined.

“Breach can you understand me?”

“Yes.” he whined.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully and follow my instructions to the letter. Got that.” he growled. 

“Yes.”

“We are going to take you to a police station and you are going to turn yourself in for the assault and rape of every girl you can remember, especially the last one. You will plead guilty to all charges no matter how small. You will not let your family help you in any way. Do you understand this?”

“Yes.” he cried.

“If you do not follow my instructions, I will get together some of my buddies and we will find you. We will find you and take you to another isolated location and have us another little hunt but this time all those bullets that missed you, will start shooting off body parts piece by piece. There will be no place on the earth small enough for you to hide in. Do I make myself clear?”

He could only shake his head yes because he was shaking so bad he couldn‘t talk.

“Don’t think once we let you go you can just go running to mommy and she will help you, I have eyes and ears everywhere. I will know what you do, where you are and who you are with. Do you believe me?”

“Yes, please don’t hurt me.”

“Guys have we laid a hand on him?”

“No, not yet.” one laughed.

“Hey Boss can I take a souvenir, I’m sure he can make do with one ball.” the other voice said running a long, sharp knife along Breach’s upper thigh.

Breach almost passed out as the cold steel nicked his skin leaving a thin trail of blood. His clothes were thrown at him landing at his feet.

“Get your clothes on, but leave the hood.” 

After he was dressed, Shadow looped a rope around his neck and started leading him out. With the hood still on he fell numerous times before making it back to the truck. Breach was thrown in the back of the truck and Trace headed out of the woods. They drove back to DC and pulled up at the police station. Gibbs had called ahead and one of his friends on the force was waiting for them.

Gibbs pulled Breach out of the truck and walked him to the door. He whispered in his ear, “If you want to live you had better do as I said. I will be watching you and my friends will be watching you. We are many and we all know how to kill without leaving a trace. Just remember it’s the bullet you don‘t hear that will kill you.”

He pushed him toward Det. Walker with a nod and got in the truck.

xxxx

Gibbs, Trace and Shadow walked into the squad room. They still had traces of face paint on their faces from the hunt. Trace grabbed Ziva around the waist and in the blink of an eye she had him on floor with her foot on his back. 

“Pay back is fun.” she smiled wickedly down at him.

“Whoa, Gunny this one is a fire ball. Well little bird would you like to have dinner tonight?” Trace asked looking up at her from the floor.

“Maybe if you have a shower and clean clothes.” she said wrinkling her nose as she let him up.

“Do I detect a Middle Eastern accent? Israelie where did you get your training?”

“Mossad.” Ziva said smiling sweetly.

“Even better, now I have someone my equal.” he laughed. Gibbs smiled at them and headed for the conference room. 

“Boss, for your front door.” Tony said tossing a set of keys to him.

xxxx

“Annie wake up.” he whispered leaning over her and brushing a kiss across her lips.

“Jethro, what is that smell.” she mumbled wrinkling her nose and pushing at his chest. “What have you been rolling in? What is all over your face?”

“Nature.” he laughed. “Face paint, I went hunting.”

“You didn’t…”

“No, but I put the fear of God in him. Let‘s go home.”

“Yes.” she said slowly getting up off the couch. 

xxxx

Director Vance walked into the room as they stood from the couch. He eyed Gibbs’ appearance with a frown, but didn’t comment. 

“Ms. Mayor, I hope you are better after your ordeal.”

“Yes Director, thank you for asking.”

“Gibbs, thought you would want to know, the FBI actually threw us a few bread crumbs of praise. They contacted me to inform me, that thanks to the intel, evidence and information Annie provided, they were able to run a sting operation and shut down two more sex rings and arrest a number of high ranking bad guys. Also, after a couple of low life turned state’s evidence, they arrested the one responsible for putting the hit out on Annie, some big wig in congress who thought he was above the law.”

“That’s good to know Director.” Gibbs nodded to him.

“Why don’t you get Ms. Mayor home now and Gibbs, I agree with her, you need a shower.” he smirked letting a hint of smile cross his lips.

xxxx

Trace and Shadow were still in the squad room bantering with Ziva and Tony. Ziva looked smitten with Trace. Shadow was sitting back enjoying the show. Gibbs and Annie walked over as Abby ran into the room crying, “Gibbs, Gibbs!” she cried throwing her arms around him and then pushed him away. “What is that smell?”

“Oh Gunny you’ve holding out on us, who might this lovely creature be?” Shadow asked slipping over in front of Abby.

“Abby this is Shadow an old friend.” Gibbs introduced them.

“Hi tall, dark and smelly.” Abby said looking him up one side and down the other with interest.

“Would you like to double date tonight?” Shadow asked.

“With who?” she asked then noticed Ziva and another guy flirting. “Oh-oh sounds good to me. Ziva what do you say?”

“Could be interesting.” she cooed laughing softly to something Trace said.

Tony and McGee looked at each other feeling kind of left out. “Hey guys got any hot military chicks you can introduce us to?”

“You know I just might know a couple if you think you can keep up with them.” Trace said pulling Ziva around him.

“Bring her on.” Tony smiled.

“You know Flash just might be up your alley McGee, she is really into computers, she’s our communications expert and researcher.” Shadow said sitting on the corner of his desk.

“And Nitro may just be your speed, Tony. And believe me when I say her name describes her to a T.” Trace smiled knowingly.

“Trace want to make some calls and say we clean up and make some dinner reservations?” Shadow asked.

“Are we going to paint the town black?” Ziva asked innocently.

Trace frowned and looked at Tony and back to Ziva.

“It’s a Ziva thing, you mean red, paint the town red.” Tony sighed.

“Sounds good to me.” he said picking up Ziva’s phone and making a call.

“Looks like the kids are making new friends.” Gibbs smiled.

“Hey!” she piped in loudly, holding her side. They all stopped talking and looked at her. 

“Behave tonight and don’t stay out too late.”

“Yes Mom.” they all chorused.

“HU RAH!” Gibbs grunted.

“HU RAH!” they replied back as Gibbs and Annie got on the elevator.

“They grow up so fast.” Annie laughed softly leaning into Jethro. “I hurt and I want to go home and you have to take a shower.”

“That‘s where we‘re going.” he laughed kissing her head and holding her closer much to her disgust.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

He checked new locks on the front door and remembered the keys DiNozzo had tossed him. Pulling them out, he unlocked both locks. DiNozzo had them installed while he was gone. There was a heavy duty dead bolt and new door knob. Interesting.

“You need a shower.” Annie told Jethro as she hugged him tightly and then pushed him away. “You stink bad..”

He laughed at her and kissed her forehead. “I wouldn’t mind some company.” he teased.

“I might can arrange that.” she said leading him to the stairs. He scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom. She giggled into his shoulder and held her nose.

They stripped and stepped in the shower. Jethro let the shower beat some of the dirt and grime off of him before pulling Annie into the spray. She moaned softly as pain popped it‘s mean head up. 

“How bad?” he asked making her look him in the eyes to be sure she was telling the truth.

“It’s somewhat better, but it’s the soreness causing the pain, I think.” she said letting the hot water beat on her side easing away some of the pain.

He washed her hair, gently massaging her scalp. He took the wash cloth, lathered it and began to gently wash her body, being careful on her sore spots. It pained him to see how bad the bruising was on her body. He saw her slump slightly and knew she had enough.

“Annie dry off, take your medicine and go to bed, I’ll be in when I’m done.”

“I won’t argue with that,” she sighed as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. “I just feel so tired.”

“Pain pill side effects more than likely.” he said.

xxxx

Jethro finished scrubbing the last of the grim off and turned off the water. He toweled himself dry and went to the bedroom grabbing a pair of briefs. He found one of his tee-shirts cut up laying on his side of the bed. Puzzled, he tossed it on the floor, thinking he would ask Annie about it in the morning. 

He looked over at Annie, who was already asleep. She had on one of his tee-shirts and had curled into a ball, like a little kitten. He slipped in beside her pulling the covers over them. He eased his arms around her trying not to disturb her, she backed up against him tucking her body as close to his as she could. “Good night my love.” he whispered and received a soft snore from Annie.

xxxx

The turning of keys and a door opening downstairs woke up Gibbs from a light sleep. He checked Annie, then checked his gun. He heard whispering and giggling as he crept down the stairs gun ready. Flipping on the lights for the kitchen, he found the kids, along with a few new faces, raiding the fridge. 

“What the hell are you guys doing, I almost shot you.” Gibbs yelled madly as he lowered his gun.

“Sorry Gunny,” Trace snickered looking up to see Gunny in briefs and tee shirt standing in the doorway. “We were out dancing, drinking and having some fun and got hungry.”

“Don’t look.” Tony chirped putting his hand over Ziva and Abby’s eyes. Flash and Nitro, the other two females in the room, just stood there taking in the view smiling.

“Just how much have you guys had to drink?” he asked crossing his arms.

“Just one or two, maybe three.” Tony started. “At each bar.” they all laughed trying to hold each other up.

Even McGee was feeling no pain leaning against the wall with a silly smile on his face and a cute girl hanging on his arm. 

“I better not find out any of you were driving or so help me…” Gibbs started.

“Relax Dad, we took a couple of taxies over here.” Shadow said holding himself and Abby up. 

“Hell, there’s some sleeping bags in the closet and extra blankets, keep it down Annie needs her sleep and so do I.” he mumbled to them before going upstairs.

“Thanks Dad.” they chimed before breaking out in hysterical giggles, each trying to hush the other only to start laughing again.

“Kids.” Jethro mumbled, trying not to smile.

ncis

“Jethro, who were you talking to?” Annie slurred feeling him slide in bed beside her.

“Your kids, all eight of them, seems they had a little to much to drink and are raiding our fridge and camping out in the living room.” he said closing the bedroom door.

“Eight? Eight?” she questioned still more asleep than awake, but not being able to figure out where eight kids came from.

“Trace found Tony and McGee girls.” he said kissing her and laying back down.

“That was nice of him.” she yawned laying her head back on his chest and going back to sleep. 

xxxx

“All right boys and girls time to get up.” Gibbs yelled clanging a couple of pots together.

The living room was full of sleeping bodies laying in every corner. People started moaning and rolling over trying to get away from the noise. 

“Gunny!” Trace cried holding his head. “Not so loud.”

“Boss.” Tony moaned from under the dining room table.

“I’m up, I‘m up!.” Abby cried more confused at where she was than that she was laying on someone.

“Lay back down.” Shadow yawn pulling her back down.

“Here.” Ziva chimed in from under Trace’s arm.

“This isn’t a hotel, time to get up. By the way, why didn’t you go to a hotel?” 

“Thought it would be more fun here.” Trace said. “Got any coffee? And maybe some aspirin?”

“The pots almost ready.” he laughed setting some cups out on the counter and setting a bottle of aspirin down beside them. “Just be quiet Annie’s still sleeping.”

“I was.” she yawned from the top of the stairs. “Anyone for breakfast?”

“Annie, you need to rest.” Gibbs told her.

“I’m ok, I need to move around some get this soreness out. Besides it’s just some pancakes.” she said coming down the steps slowly and carefully.

“Ma’am you don’t have to cook for us.” Trace said. “Gunny’s right we need to leave.”

“Nonsense, won’t take but a few minutes, and it’s Annie. Beside I haven’t met the new kids yet.” she smiled as much as she could with a split lip.

“Trace, Shadow, Flash, and Nitro this is Annie.” Jethro said. “Meet your new Mom.”

“Hi Mom.” they all chirped. Everyone began to move around straightening clothes and picking things up. 

xxxx

Annie pulled out the mix, eggs, and milk and began to mix the pancake batter. Jethro pulled out the griddle for her and sprayed it with oil. 

“Want to start another pot of coffee and put some juice out too.” she said as she started to beat the batter. Pain flickered across her face as she bit her lip.

“Here let me do that.” Shadow said putting his hand on hers to stop her. She relinquished the bowl and whisk to him with a grateful smile. None of this escaped Jethro’s notice.

“You guys set the table.” he told them handing some plates and silverware over the counter.

“Sure Dad.” Tony said reaching for the plates.

“There’s a bathroom upstairs and one down here to wash up in.” Annie said.

“Thanks Mom.” Flash said heading that way with Nitro. Ziva and Abby went to the upstairs one.

“You sure know how to pick them Gunny.” Trace whispered as he took the juice and looked over at Annie. “She’s one in a million.”

“If only you knew.” he said smiling back, but keeping a hawkish eye on Shadow and Annie. They were in quiet conservation and Annie laughed at something he said.

Annie began to pour the batter onto the griddle as Jethro stepped behind her and whispered, “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yes, there should be a cantaloupe and grapes in the fridge, cut them up for a fruit bowl and throw in a banana if the kids haven’t ate them all.” she said flipping over the pancakes quickly. He did what she told him, but was not happy with her doing so much.

xxxx

“Here’s the first batch,” she said bringing a platter to the table and reaching over Shadow to set it down. He hear her hiss as she grabbed his shoulder for support squeezing it hard. Luckily no one else noticed and she faked a smile and went back to the kitchen.

Everyone was filling their plates and enjoying the food and companionship.

“Since we have the weekend off want a rematch?” Ziva flirtingly asked Trace.

“Who could say no to that.” he leered at her.

“Tony, if you changed the locks on the door, how did you get in?” Gibbs asked sipping his last bit of coffee.

“I had copies of the key made for us.” he said stuffing another bit of pancake in his mouth. “I only gave them to family he nodded to Ziva and McGee.”

“That so.” he commented. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“I knew you wouldn’t mind, we’re over here all the time anyway.”

“I see that.”

xxxx

Shadow had gotten up from the table and was talking quietly to Annie. She nodded yes and followed him around the corner in to the living room. Everyone else was bantering back and forth and didn’t see the exchange. Gibbs stood up and circled the table to see what they were doing in the other room.

He found Shadow sitting on the coffee table with Annie standing between his parted legs. Her shirt was unbuttoned and he was slowly moving his hands over her side. Anger flared in his eyes, as he clenched his jaw and he balled his fist.

“Shadow do you have a death wish?” he spat striding over to them.

“Wait Gunny, no disrespect intended, I wanted to see if I could help her with the pain. I would never encroach on anyone else’s woman, especially yours.” he said holding his hands up in surrender. “I don’t have a death wish.”

“Please let him try.” Annie said. “He says he can help.”

“All right, but I’m staying right here.” he said crossing his arms to keep them from going around Shadow’s throat.

“Trace can you get me my bag.” Shadow called to him.

“Sure,” he said coming around the corner and stopping short seeing Annie partly undressed and a death look in Gibbs’ eyes. He tossed the bag to Shadow and turned to the other, “Come on guys lets clean up the kitchen since Annie was so gracious to cook for us.” he said shooing the others toward the kitchen. This was one scene he was not getting involved in.

xxxx

Shadow ran his hands up and down Annie’s torso feeling each ribs. He knew something besides the beating had happened to her. He looked at Gibbs for permission to continue. He nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off them.

Shadow removed several small bottles from his pack looking at each one until he found the one he wanted. He shook it up and poured some of the lotion into his hand.

“Annie this may hurt some but I need to massage this as deep as I can into your side.” he told her looking up into her face.

“Ok.” she said taking a breath.

“Try to relax, Gunny you may want to kind of help her stand.” he motioned to Gibbs to stand behind her. 

Shadow rubbed his hands together to spread the lotion and began expertly working it into the bruise on her side. She whimpered softly and leaned back against Jethro’s body. She could feel warmth began to spread in the hurt area. Shadow moved his hand up under her breast and rubbed slowly down to her hip.

“Relax and breathe.” Shadow urged. “Breathe.”

She tried to take in a deeper breath but had to stop. He continued to press into her side feeling the ribs and the tendons and muscles attached to them. Putting more lotion on his hands he repeated the process trying to go a little deeper without causing too much pain. Annie began to notice a change as her skin grew hotter under his touch. Sweat broke out on her lip and she trembled slightly.

“Yes, I can feel it,” he said softly closing his eyes as he concentrating his energy outward to Annie . Jethro watched this exchange not sure what exactly to make of it. He saw Annie’s face starting to relax and Shadow’s face tightening up. He watched Shadow’s hands circle under her breast and then slowly feel their way back down. 

Shadow stopped and looked up at Annie, “Does it feel any better?”

Annie drew a breath deeper than she had been able to since the attack. A soft smile spread across her face as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. “Thank you son, whatever you did seems to have helped.”

“My pleasure.” he said standing up and capping the bottle. “Gunny rub this on again tomorrow, but don’t try to go as deep. Just a gentle massage will do.”

“Thanks Shadow, but next time ask.” he said taking the bottle and slapping him on the back of the head. 

“Sorry.” he said rubbing the back of his head, not sure what to think.

“Don’t worry, that means you’re part of the family now.” Annie whispered into his ear and patting him on the arm.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

“Place is back in order Gunny.” Trace said eyeing Shadow, but seeing no blood. That was a good sign at least. “Well little dove want to see if you can best me?” he challenged grabbing Ziva around the waist.

“We’re all heading out Boss.” Tony said taking Nitro’s hand. “Let’s go see what trouble we can get into.” She giggled and followed him.

“One or two cabs, we still need to get our cars.” McGee asked. “Would you like to go to a movie later?” he asked Flash and she nodded scooting up close to him.

“Well Missy what is on your agenda today?” Shadow asked Abby.

“I’m sure we can think of something kinky.” she responded merrily.

“Gunny it's been fun, let us know if you need us again.” Trace said to Gibbs shaking his hand.

“Thanks for the help. I’ll let you know and no broken bones ok.”

“I will go easy on him Gibbs.” Ziva said pulling Trace out the door. They laughed as they sauntered away.

“Gunny.” Shadow said holding out his hand. 

“Thanks.” Gibbs said shaking it. “For helping Annie.”

“My pleasure, she’s a great woman.”

“Bye kids.” Annie called waving as the last ones drifted out. She closed and locked the door. “They grow up so fast.” She could still feel the heat going deeper into her side and it seemed to be helping.

ncis

“Jethro, I think I need to lay down.” Annie said pulling him toward the stairs.

“Ok, I’ll go downstairs and….” he started.

“Jethro lay down, upstairs, we’re alone.” she suggested trying to get him to take the hint.

He looked over at her with a raised eye brow and let her lead him upstairs.

She stood in front of him and slowly unbuttoned her shirt and let it drop to the floor. She slipped out of her pants and stood in her briefs and bra. Standing on her tip-toes she pulled his face down to kiss him. 

Jethro let her take the lead setting her on pace. She started to unbutton his shirt kissing his exposed chest each time she undid a button. He sucked in his breath as she teased him before taking off his shirt. 

The pants went next and then the boxers. She brushed her body over his moving slowly around him, kissing the curve of his back. Her fingers fluttered over him bringing chills. Annie led him to the bed pushing him down on it. She slowly climbed over him straddling his waist. He smiled up at her as she looked at him trying to decide what she wanted to do. 

“Are you comfortable?” she asked coyly.

“I guess.” he said waiting to see what would be next. “Are you sure you’re ok to…”

“Yes, close your eyes and don’t open them.” she said taking her fingers and closing his eyes. “Tell me when to stop.” she said as she started to explore. She played, teased, nipped, tickled anything that looked like fun. She wanted to memorize each and every inch of his body. He began to squirm under her as she laughed softly.

“Annie, you are killing me!” he groaned taking her carefully and putting her under him. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, yes!” she cried as he slid deep into her. She rose up to meet him as he moved faster and faster. “Jethro!” she screamed as the climax shook her entire body. He continued for several more minutes before finishing too. 

He slid over to the side and wrapped his arms around her. She was getting better each time they made love. She was breathing deeper and it didn’t sound like she was having any trouble. Thank you Shadow, he smiled. 

“I think I’ll take a nap now.” she purred contently snuggling in his embrace.

“You do that.” he whispered kissing her forehead.

He let her drift to sleep before slipping out of bed, dressing and going downstairs. He made a phone call to Det. Walker to check on Breach. He was not happy to hear his family had somehow gotten him out of jail. They must know people in high places.

He punched in another number and waited for the call to be answered.

“Hello.” a male voice said.

“It’s the bullet you don’t hear that kills you.” he said softly and then hung up.

He tossed the phone on the work bench and went over to the chest he was working on, picking up a piece of sand paper and started to sand. He checked his work and moved to another section. He continued to work on it for another hour thinking back over things that had happened and how Annie came back into his life. A life that was more fulfilling now because of her.

ncis

Annie stretched slowly and found there was little stiffness left in her side now since Shadow had worked his magic. She looked around for Jethro and saw his side was empty. 

She snuggled deeper into the covers trying to decide whether to get up or not. She was starting to get hungry. Looking at the clock she frowned that couldn’t be right, it read 4 pm. She had been asleep for 4 hours.

Coming down the stairs an aroma made her mouth water. She strolled into the kitchen to find Jethro stirring something in a pot. He glanced up and smiled.

“Thought you were going to sleep all day.”

“It really felt good.”

“You are looking better. The bruising is almost gone from your face.”

“Give it a few more days. What are you fixing?”

“Dinner.”

“But what?”

“Just you wait.” he said slapping her fingers. “Go sit down.”

She went over to the couch and decided to be sexy. “Jethro, turn off the stove.”

“What?” he asked looking toward her to see she had shed her clothes and was sitting on the couch. A look of surprise crossed his face as he sat the pot down and walked toward her. “What do you have in mind?”

She grabbed his shirt and pulled her to him kissing him deeply. “Take me now.”

He ran his hands up and down her body as she released him from his pants. Lifting her slightly he entered her. She moaned as her body accepted him and wrapped her legs around his hips. He slipped his hands under her bottom for better leverage and lifting her toward him. 

She cried out and shifted her position slightly. He pulled her closer and slowed down looking at her. She looked up at him and slapped his chest wanting him to continue. He smiled at her and slowly started again bringing her for a second time to climax. She laid back on the couch totally spent as he leaned over her.

“You know that was not dinner.”

“Well, I thought I would have dessert first and the main course later.”

“Oh, I see.” he said finally drawing out of her and pulling up his pants. “Put your clothes on vixen.” She giggled as she picked up her clothes and dressed. “Don’t blame me since dinner will be cold.”

“Who cares, dessert was delicious. I may need another piece later.” she snickered making Jethro look at her sideways. “Am I going to fast for you?” she teased.

“Annie we have the rest of our lives, you don’t have to experience everything in one day.”

“But what if I miss something?”

“I highly doubt that, like I told you it’s different every time and you learn something new each time.”

“But practice makes perfect.” she explained taking a bowl handed to her. She took a bite and decided, “Needs salt.”

ncis

Gibbs walked into the squad room drinking coffee and glancing at his team. Ziva was typing with a smug smile on her face. He noticed a small bruise on the side of her jaw. He stopped in front of her and tilted his head slightly.

“I had to let him win at least one time.” she smirked.

He looked over at DiNozzo who was sound asleep at his desk.

“DiNozzo!” he yelled.

“I’m on it Boss.” he said picking up the phone and dialing some random number.

“Did you sleep at all this weekend?” he asked him sternly.

“I don’t think that was on the agenda.” he yawned widely.

He glanced over at McGee who was McGee but there was a small smile on his face.  
There wasn’t much sleep at his house this weekend either he thought to himself.

“Ziva, Annie wants you to call her after lunch.”

“I will.” she said making a note.

He sat down at his desk and started sorting through files.

ncis

Abby danced into the room. “Hey Gibbs, you need to introduce me to more of your friends. Did you know Shadow is full blooded Cheyenne, he comes from a long line of shamans. He still practices. He showed me some of the relics past down from father to son for many generations. He‘s really mysterious about it.”

Well that explained some of his actions. “ So you had a good weekend too?”

“The best.” she sang. “In fact the next free weekend we plan on going camping.. Bye Gibbs”

“Gibbs,” he said picking up his phone. “Send the information. Gear up kids, we have a dead body.” he told the team as he pulled his gun out of the desk drawer.

“I’ll call Ducky.” McGee said. Everyone headed for the elevator and down to the garage for a car.

ncis

Annie checked her pistol to be sure it was loaded and ready. Since the attack, she made sure to have it on her or within reach at all times. She hadn’t been out of the house by herself in over a week. She knew she needed to go to the grocery store since the kids had cleaned them out the other night. 

The store was only twenty minutes away and the good thing was there was a bookstore there too. She wanted to check on the new releases and pick up a couple of reference books. Annie looked around carefully before getting out of the car. She felt in her bag for the gun making sure it was within easy reach. One step at a time, she told herself.

She strolled over to the bookstore first glancing at the new releases. King and Patterson had new releases and she chose one of each. Picking up several more books, she strolled down to the reference sections glancing down each shelf until finding what she wanted. Her items were rung up and she took them to the car before heading to the store. 

Annie picked up some granola bars and put them in the buggy. As she was pushing her cart down the isle, she looked up and saw Justin Breach standing at the end of it looking her way. She stopped short and turned leaving her cart where it was. Getting out her cell phone she called Jethro but it went to voice mail. She tried Ziva and Tony but didn’t get an answer from them. Thinking of who else she could call, she punched in Abby’s number.

“Abby Sciuto.” Abby sang happily.

“Abby, this is Annie.” she quickly got out.

“Annie hi!”

“Listen, I can’t get a hold of Jethro, I need you to get in touch with Shadow or Trace I’m in trouble. He's out of jail and I think he’s following me. I am at the Lowe's Food on   
Sunset. I’m going to try and get to the car before…..” she stopped when she saw Breach walking toward her. “He’s seen me, hurry Abby!” she cried running down the aisle.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Annie made her way toward the front of the store looking for someone in charge. She saw a manager and ran over to him.

“Sir, there’s a man stalking me here in the store, can you call the police? He has attacked me once before.” she explained looking around to see if he was still near by.

“Come in here with me and I’ll call” he told her leading her into the office.

ncis

Abby dialed Shadow‘s cell number, waiting impatiently for him to pick up. She paced back and forth in her lab willing him to pick up.

“Hey mixen, miss me already?” he drawled.

“Shad, Annie’s in trouble, Breach is following her, she’s at the Lowes Food on Sunset. Get Trace and go protect her. Hurry!!” she begged.

“Got it, I’m on my way.” he said hanging up on her and dialing Trace.

“Mom’s in trouble, pick me up.” Shadow ordered as soon as Trace answered. He headed downstairs to wait on his partner.

ncis

“We checked the store and he is not here ma‘am.” the cop told her as they stood at the front of the store. 

“Are you sure?” she asked looking around.

“Yes, we checked twice.” 

“Thank you.” she said letting out a sigh. “I guess I can finish shopping now.”

Shadow and Trace checked out the parking lot, then went inside to find Annie. Trace went right and Shadow went left looking down each isle. Shadow saw her first and whistled for Trace.

“Mom are you ok?” he asked holding her out in front of him turning her for inspection.

“Guys he was here and he saw me. I had the manager call the cops, but he disappeared. I don’t know if he was following me or if it was accidental. Why didn’t someone tell me he was out?” she fussed looking at the two.

“Gunny’s call, he didn’t want to worry you.” Shadow said feeling bad she wasn‘t told.

“We’ll stay with you and follow you home to be on the safe side.” Trace said moving her to push the cart. “What else do you need?”

“Well since we were invaded over the weekend, I need a few more things.” she smiled.

“Woops,” Trace smiled apologetically. He followed her down the aisle as she put other items in the cart. “So I figure we’ll be seeing more of you guys, so anything special you would like?”

“Oh no, you don’t have….” Trace started.

“Don’t even bother denying the attraction with the girls, besides, I enjoy having everyone around, it’s a family I never had and I like it, so I want you to come.”

“Gee, since you put it that way, how could we say no. How about barbecue?”

“Oh! Good choice I make a mean sauce to die for.” she chimed happily heading back to meats to pick up a Boston butt.

ncis

The cart was full when she finished up. They got in the check out line waiting their turn. 

“Trace, Shadow, don’t tell Jethro. He’ll freak out and do something stupid.”

“Can’t lie to Gunny, Rule number 26-Never lie to Gibbs.”

“Anyway, you know Abs will spill the beans.”

“So you know about these rules too? What do you know?” she quizzed.

“Well, I don’t how many they actually are, but I did learn a few from him.” Trace started.  
“Help me out Shadow, rule 9-never go anywhere without a knife; rule 26-never lie to Gibbs.”

“Oh yeah, rule 23-never mess with a Marine’s coffee if you want to live.” Shadow added.

“Oh and I liked this one rule 16-if someone thinks they have the upper hand-break it.” Trace laughed.

“I’m going to have to make me a list, this is getting complicated.” she said thoughtfully.

As the cashier started checking them out, Trace nodded to Shadow who went on ahead to check out the parking lot. 

“That will be $267.89.” the cashier said.

“I got this.” Trace said pulling out a card and swiping it.

“Trace, no, you don’t…..” Annie tried to protest.

“Hey we did eat most of it, it’s ok, I’ll make everyone chip in to pay me back. Acquiring four more kids is expensive.”

“Aren‘t you such a gentleman. Your Momma raised you right.” she smiled up at him.

“And my second Momma is just as good.” he winked at her.

ncis

They made their way to the car where Shadow was waiting with a dark expression on his face.

“Someone flattened her tires.” he nodded to car.

“So he knows what you drive. Guess we need to call a wrecker, put the bags in my car.” Trace decided as he checked out the flat tires. “Ice pick.”

“Let me call a friend of mine, he can be here in no time.” Shadow commented searching through his contacts on his cell.

Trace put the bags of groceries in back of his car and slammed the trunk. “So how long?” he asked Shadow as he hung up the phone.

“Chris said he could be here in twenty minutes and he’ll take it back to the garage and see if the tires can be fixed.”

“Do we need to wait on him?”

“No, I told him we would leave a key under the back bumper and he said that was fine. He’ll call after he checks it out.”

“Why don‘t you get in the back and relax Mom, I know this put you on edge.” Trace said slipping into the driver’s seat. “You owe me $34 for food.” Trace said to Shadow as he opened the back car door for Annie.

“No problem.” Shadow replied. “Remind me when we get to Mom’s.”  
ncis

As they pulled into the driveway, another car pulled in behind them. Gibbs got out and went over to the back car door opening it for Annie. 

“I tried to call you.” she said softly as he pulled her to him hugging her close.

“I know, wasn’t in cell phone range.” he said kissing the top of her head. “Thanks kids.”

“I’m just glad Abby got me. We’ll get the bags.” Shadow said opening the trunk. “Get Mom inside.”

Annie began to put away the food as Jethro, Trace and Shadow talked softly in the next room.

“He flattened the tires on Mom’s car, looked like with an ice pick.”

“Do you think Flash and Nitro can do some undercover work?”

“No problem, I’ll get in touch with them and see.”

“I want him followed to see what he is up to. Be sure he sees you.”

“And report back to you?”

“Yeah, I want to make him afraid to go to the bathroom by himself.”

“This sounds like it is going to be fun.” Trace smiled rubbing his hands together.

ncis

Flash and Nitro were sitting at the bar sipping a club soda watching Justin Breach in the mirror behind the bar. He was eyeing each girl that passed him by, sizing them up. Trace and Shadow were waiting outside as backup.

“Do you want to or should I?” Nitro asked sipping her soda.

“I’ll let you have first stab at him, but remember we can’t kill him.” Flash noted.

“Let’s see if he like blondes or redheads.”

Nitro swished by Breach’s table on her way to the bathroom. She pretended to be checking for something in her purse and bumped into him.

“So sorry, am I clumsy or what.” she said giddily.

“That’s ok.” he said give her a quick once over.

He watched her go on to the bathroom and then watched her as she went back to the bar. She seemed to be alone and was chatting freely with bartender. He got up from his chair and made his way over to where she was setting.

“Buy you a drink?”

Why thank you.” she smiled flirting with him.

He motioned to the bartender to refill her glass and laid some bills on the bar.

“Do you come here often?”

“I’m visiting some friends and we decided to check out the night life.”

“So where are you friends?”

“Oh they hooked up and I’m just having a night cap before heading to my hotel.”

“Mind if I join you?” he motioned to the bar stool.

“Since you brought me a drink, I guess you could keep me company for one.”

He continued with idle chat while she finished her drink. Flash stayed close by if Nitro needed help, but she was sure she could handle this dirt bag. She would love to get her hands on this twerp.

mcis

“Well that’s it for me tonight. Very nice to meet you and thank you for the drink.”

“Let me walk you to your car, it’s late and there could be some undesirables out there.”

“Why aren’t you the gentleman.” she cooed hopping off the stool and stumbling slightly.

Nitro had parked her car over toward the back of the lot in the shadows. Breach looped his arm through hers as they made their way to the car. She pretended to be a little tipsy as they walked toward her car. Breach checked the area to be sure no one was watching. He grabbed her right arm and slapped her hard thinking this was going to subdue her.

Nitro slowly turned her head to look at him as she wiped blood from her lip. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that.” 

“And why is that?” he sneered getting ready to slap her again.

“I only allow one free shot.” she growled easily breaking his hold on her.

Nitro grabbed his arm and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over gasping for air. She continued to slam punches into him before he could stop her. Sweeping his feet out from under him, she put him on the ground and landed a hard kick in the side. 

He was almost unconscious when she leaned down and whispered in his ear, “It’s the bullet you don’t hear that will kill you.”

He looked up with terror in his eyes, as she cold cocked him. “That was for Mom you sonovabitch.” she said walking away with a smug look on her face.

ncis

Nitro joined Flash, Trace and Shadow at the front of the bar. Trace turned her head to check out the cut on her lip.

“I had to let him get one punch in so I could defend myself.” she shrugged.

“Good deal.” he commented.

“He won’t be bothering anyone for a while if you know what I mean.”

“Did you give him an extra one for Mom?” Flash asked.

“You bet I did, the little twerp.” she said touching her lip gingerly. 

“Let's go, our work is done.” Trace spoke to everyone herding them toward his car.

“Next time I get to beat up the pervert.” Flash told Nitro. “Don’t want you to have all the fun.”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gibbs opened the door to find Trace and Shadow standing on the porch. He motioned for them to come in and followed them to the living room.

“Nitro took care of the problem. He won’t be bothering anyone for a while. What did your detective friend say?”

“He is to appear in court this week. We have contacted all the other victims and four out of six agreed to give testimony this time. Couple were paid off and couple were threatened. I don’t think his money will get him off this time. They know Annie can‘t be bought off or threatened.”

“What if he walks?”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t”

“Let us know if you need us to do anything else.”

“Thank you for being there for Annie.”

“You know we wouldn’t let anything happen to Mom.”

“Yeah she’s the best.”

“I know. Don’t be strangers, you know the door is always open.”

“Oh I won’t, I intend to challenge for a rematch with that little fireball.”

“Ms. Goth and I are going to go camping soon.”

“I’ll keep in touch.” he said walking them to the door.

ncis

Annie was propped up in bed reading a book when he walked into the bedroom.

“Jethro coming to bed?” she asked hiding the book she was reading.

“What were you reading?” he inquired trying to see the title.

“Nothing.” she said pushing it further behind her.

‘Nothing? Let me see”

“No, it’s nothing.”

“Give me.”

They wrestled on the bed as she tried to keep the book away from him. He pinned her down and slipped the book out from under her. He looked at the title of the book and started laughing as she smacked him on the chest embarrassed.

“Stop laughing, I was doing research.” she pouted.

“Research?”

“I wanted to be sure I was doing it right.”

“Oh you’re doing it right.” he said tossing the book over his shoulder and slipping his body over hers. He kissed her deeply enjoying how quickly she responded to his touch.  
The Joy of Sex fell to the floor at the foot of the bed all but forgotten.

ncis

The preliminary hearing for Justin Breach started the following Tuesday. The evidence was condemning and along with the testimonies from the victims, Annie being at the front of the line, he was remanded over for trial, and re-jailed without bail. 

Gibbs followed the hearing and kept in touch with Detective Walker about the progress of the case. It didn’t take the jury a day to convict him on all accounts and he was sentenced to life in prison for the crimes he committed.

ncis

There seemed to be no shortage of cases at NCIS over the next few months. The team was kept busy solving them, which left little time for play. The kids were still seeing each other and enjoying spending time with Mom and Dad. 

The whole gang would get together for lunch or dinner at least three times a week. Annie enjoyed cooking for everyone and planned the meals down to a delicious dessert. The kids started pitching in money for food, since they were eating there so much. 

Annie was continuing her training with Ziva, adding hand to hand combat, firearms and knifes. She was determined not to be the victim again. She wanted to be prepared. She wanted to prove to herself that she was strong, that she could overcome the bad that life threw at her.

ncis

The girls got Annie out of the house so Gibbs could make some changes upstairs. He had the guys help him move furniture out of the master bedroom and replace it with furniture from the guest bedroom. 

Boxes were put in the storage area to be dealt with later. Baby steps, one change at a time. He tenderly removed the pictures from the nightstand and put them in a box, finally deciding to let go of some of the past. He needed to be in the present, to be there for Annie.

“Boss where do you want this?” Tony asked struggling with a dresser, until Shadow grabbed an end.

“DiNozzo, don’t hurt yourself.” he said closing up the box and sealing it.

“Dad, do you want the clothes moved in here too?”

“Yes and the chest from the basement brought up to go at the end of the bed.”

“Got it. When are the girls going to be back?”

“I told Ziva to keep Annie out for at least three hours. Figured that would be enough time with the five of us working.”

“McGee do you know why Boss hasn’t used this other bedroom until now?” Tony asked.

“I think it had to do with his first wife and daughter, them being killed and all.”

“Yeah, he’s never said anything about them since I’ve known him.”

“Boss is a private person. He keeps a lot to himself.”

ncis

“I’m ready to go home now.” Annie whined as the girls drug her through another shop.

“Wait, there is one more place I want to go.” Ziva said looking at the others for help. 

They still needed to keep her out for another forty-five minutes and she didn‘t want to spoil Gibbs‘ surprise.

“Come on Mom, just one more place.” the others chimed in.

"We could get a milk shake?" Nitro suggested.

“All right!” she finally said as they trudged off to another store.

ncis

“Well Boss, what do you think?”

“Not bad,” he said looking around the room. “I think she will be pleased.”

“How about a cold one.” he asked the guys.

“Sounds good I could throw a couple back.”

“What has Mom got cooking for dinner tonight?”

“There’s something in the crock pots and it smells good.”

“You better stay out of it, you know how testy she can get and she always seems to know when we sample.”

“She left some home made salsa in the fridge and chips on the table.” Gibbs told them pulling beers out for everyone.

“Let me at them.” Trace growled diving into the fridge to search for the salsa.

ncis

The girls got back to the house with bags of goodies. They found the guys all lounging around telling war stories. 

“Ok who was messing with my food?” Annie questioned with hands on her hips looking at each one of them.

“I told you she would notice.” one of the guys hissed.

“I was so careful.” he whined.

“Some one get the table set and I’ll finish up dinner.” she laughed heading back to the kitchen.

Annie had planned a Mexican night. She had tacos, Spanish rice, enchiladas, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, sour cream, hot and mild sauces. She had made homemade salsa, that the guys devoured, but she had gotten smart and hid some in the back of the fridge.

Everyone squeezed around the table as Annie sat the last of the food on the table. She slid in beside Jethro and took his hand and the hand of Shadow who was sitting beside her. Everyone else joined hands and bowed their heads.

“Bless this food we are about to receive. And thank you for the family that I have been accepted into and please, please protect them while they are out there doing their jobs. Thank you for leading me back to the love I had lost. Amen.” she said squeezing Jethro’s hand, who pulled her closer and brushed a kiss across her lips. 

“Ew-ww, not at the table.” one of the kids teased.

“Yeah, save it for the bedroom.”

“Please not an image I want embedded on my brain.”

“Lets eat, I’m starved.”

With that said, they started passing around the platters of food. Everyone was talking, laughing and enjoying the delicious meal. Annie had out done herself again. For dessert she brought out a chocolate swirl cheese cake, homemade of course. All were so full afterwards, they could hardly move. The kids cleaned up the kitchen while Annie and Jethro relaxed on the couch.

“What did you do all day?”

“Nothing much, just hung around here.” 

“Doing nothing?” she asked, sure that was not the case.

“More or less.”

“Jethro, I can always tell when you are not telling me everything.”

“Well….”

“Mom, Dad kitchen is cleaned up and we are out of here, give you guys some alone time.” Trace called as everyone started leaving.

“Great meal as always Mom.”

“Ditto, Mom you are the greatest.”

“Later Mom, Dad.”

“See you on Monday, Dad.”

“Bye kids, be safe out there.”

“Later Dad.”

“Kids.”

“Movie night anyone?”

“Sounds good who’s driving?”

“Ziva is not getting behind the wheel.”

“Why is that, I can drive as good as you.”

“Because you are one wild driver who thinks she‘s on a race track.”

“That’s not all she’s wild at.”

“Hush, we don’t kiss and tell.”

“We are gone.” 

“What a wild bunch of kids. I wouldn’t have them any other way.”

“They are a handful.”

ncis

Annie was almost asleep on the couch when Jethro pulled her to her feet and picked her up carrying her upstairs.

“Jethro where are we going?” she asked as he carried her down the hall to another door.

“Here.” he said opening the door and taking her inside. She looked around the room and saw that things had been changed. The furniture was from the other bedroom, all the boxes were gone and the pictures too.

Annie slid out of his arms and looked around and then turned and looked at Jethro.   
“Are you sure of this Jethro?” she asked softly.

“Yes I think I am, it’s time to let the spirits rest. It’s time Annie, I’m ready .”

“Oh Jethro, I love you so much, but she will never be forgotten, there will always be a place for both of them in your heart.” she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with such passion it took his breath away.

“Have you been doing research again?” he asked her when she finally broke the kiss.

“I’ll never tell.” she said slyly pulling down the bed and motioning him to join her. 

They slipped out of their clothes and fell into each others arms. He pulled the covers over them and started making slow, passionate, love to her.

ncis

Annie lay in Jethro’s arms sated and content. She absently traced circles on his chest as she watched him watch her.

“Annie, I think it’s time I ask you something.” Jethro said capturing her hand in his.

“What Jethro? You know you can ask me anything.”

“Marry me.” he whispered earnestly. “Will you marry me?”

Annie was shocked by his proposal at first. Tears began to trickle out of her eyes blurring her vision as her voice quivered. “Oh Jethro, yes, yes, I love you so.” she began to cry.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” he said wiping away her tears.

ncis

“Gear up, we’ve got a dead Marine in Georgetown.” Gibbs told his team as he hung up the phone. They all grabbed their backpacks and headed for the elevator. 

“Shotgun.” Ziva said first.

“I hate it when she does that.” 

They arrived at the scene that had been taped off by the police. 

“What have you got?” Gibbs asked the lead officer.

“Jogger found a body in the park, he had dog tags, so we knew he was Marine.”

“Ziva photos, McGee ID, Tony interview the jogger.”

“Got it Boss.”

“Yes Gibbs.”

“On it Boss.”

“Jethro, what do we have here?” Ducky asked.

“Dead Marine, found by jogger.”

“Looks like he’s been stabbed several times.”

“Time of death?”

“From the liver temp I’d guess around midnight last night.”

“From the looks of his hands he was defending himself from the attacker.”

“Boss from the prints this is Corp. Trey Baxter, stationed at Quantico, been in for seven years, single, lives off base.”

“You two finish up here check the surrounding area for the murder weapon and take everything back to Abby. McGee with me, lets go check out the apartment.”

ncis

The address was an older one story home in Old Georgetown. They approached the door glancing in the windows before knocking.

“NCIS!” Gibbs called out. 

There was no response from inside the house. He tried the front door to find it unlocked. With guns drawn, they entered the house to find it in shambles. Someone had torn the place apart looking for something. They checked all the rooms and came up clean.

“Start processing, we need to find out what someone was looking for and what reason they had to kill Corp. Baxter.” Gibbs said walking back out on the porch for another look around.

“On it Boss.” McGee replied.

“Tony swing by the vic’s house and pick…” he started talking to Tony on his cell.

Suddenly gun shots came from the street and Gibbs went down. The car sped off around the corner before McGee could see it other than it was black.

“BOSS!!! BOSS!!” McGee yelled. He dialed 911 while trying to hold his hand over the wounds in Gibbs’ chest. Blood seeped between his fingers coating them red as the air filled with a coppery, metal smell. He threw down his phone as he struggled out of his jacket so he could press it to the wound.

“Boss! Boss!” Tony was yelling from Gibbs’s phone.

“Tony, Gibbs has been shot. It’s bad.” McGee yelled afraid to let up on the pressure to the chest. Fear shot through him as he watched the pool of blood get bigger. He watched blood running down Gibbs’ face from another wound to the head. God hurry, hurry, McGee thought not knowing what else to do.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Annie was in the kitchen deciding on what to fix for dinner. She didn’t feel so good this morning, a little queasy on her stomach. She figured it was something she ate or maybe a bug she picked up. She was humming to herself when suddenly there was a tearing sensation in her chest. She doubled over in pain and cried out trying to draw a breath into her lungs. Jethro, she needed to get to Jethro. Grabbing her purse she ran for the door.

ncis

Annie ran off the elevator and into the squad room searching for any of the kids. She saw Tony coming from the direction of Abby’s lab with a pale, frightened look on his face that he could not hide. That told her everything.

“Where is he?” Annie asked in a panic as she clutched his arm.

“Annie, Mom, there’s been an incident, we need to go to the hospital.”

“Tony how bad, you have to tell me.”

“They rushed him straight into surgery, he’s been shot.”

“No, no.” she whispered as the color drained from her face and her legs became weak. He helped her to the elevators so they could go to the hospital.

ncis

McGee and Ziva were in the OR waiting area when Annie ran in. Annie came to a stop in front of them, looking from one to the other hoping for some news. Tony followed closely behind Annie.

“Have they told you anything?”

“He’s in surgery, they don’t know the extent of the damage yet.”

“What happened?” she asked.

“We had just picked up a case, dead Marine. Boss and I were going to check out his apartment, he told me to start checking for evidence, since the place had been ransacked. He went outside to call Tony to come and pick him up. I was inside and heard the shots and found him outside on the ground bleeding.”

“Do you know who or why?”

“No, we have no idea.”

“Please let him be all right.” she started crying. Ziva led her over to a chair and sat with her. Annie’s body shook violently as Ziva tried to comfort her.

“I’m called the others, they should be here too.” Tony said going out into the hall. McGee sat on the other side of Annie and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

ncis

Thirty minutes later Trace and Shadow came into the room. Annie looked up and tried to stand up to meet them. Trace helped her up and locked her in a bear hug as she cried more. Shadow took her next and whispered comforting words into her ear. Everyone tried their best to support and comfort her.

Tony checked with the nurse to see how the surgery was going. He was told they were still repairing the damage, and it might be another hour or so. Abby and Ducky came in along with Flash and Nitro.

“Mom, Nitro and I came when we got the message.”

“Oh Mom.” Abby cried holding her tightly.

“Do you need anything my dear?” 

Annie just shook her head as she walked around the room. This couldn’t be happening. They had found each other again and were starting to make a life together. This was not suppose to happen. She went over to the window and started out across the grounds.

ncis

Trace had his arms around Ziva, Shadow pulled Abby close, Nitro tried to comfort Tony, and Flash sat with McGee holding his hands. Ducky went to Annie and tried to get her to sit down.

“My dear, why don’t you come over here and rest a bit. I’m sure when they know something, they will let us know.”

“I’m ok Ducky, I just want to stand here for a few minutes.”

“Jethro is tough, I know he’ll pull through, he’s got you to come back to.”

“Thanks. I’m going to the bathroom.” she said walking stiffly out the door.

“Should someone go with her?” Tony asked watching Annie walk slowly down the hall.

“Let her have a few minutes to herself.” Trace answered quietly.

ncis

Annie went down the hall to the bathroom. She washed her face and combed her hair. Checking the signs, she found her way to the chapel and went inside. She sat on the pew and looked up at the altar, clasping her hands together and bowing her head.

“Please God don’t take him away from me. I love him so.” she whispered softly as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She prayed like she had never prayed before hoping someone was listening up there.

ncis

Jethro blinked several times trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. He looked around, he was in a park that looked familiar. A lone figure was slowly walking toward him and he squinted trying to make out the person. As she drew nearer, his breath caught in him throat.

“Jethro.” Shannon smiled at him.

“Shannon, what’s going on? Am I dead?”

“No Jethro, but you have to go back, it’s not your time. I like Annie.”

“Why can’t I stay.”

“She needs you now, go back to her.” she said as she walked away.

“Charge to 300, clear!” the doctor yelled placing the paddles on Gibbs chest to shock him. “Anything?”

“We have sinus rhythm now, blood pressure is rising, he’s back.” the nurse called.

“Ok let’s get this bullet out and get him closed up.” the doctor ordered as he started operating again.

ncis

“Mom the nurse came by, they're finishing up the surgery, the doctor will be out to talk to us soon.” Trace whispered to her.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” she said wiping her face. He nodded and headed back to the waiting area.

They all stood up as the doctor came into the room. He looked at them not sure what to make of the group. 

“Mrs. Gibbs?”

“Annie, we’re not married yet.” she stated, the slip not getting by the kids as they all looked at each other to see if any knew this tidbit. All shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

“We removed the two bullets, one punctured his lung and the other just missed his heart. If it had been two centimeters more to the right we wouldn’t be having this conservation.  
The third bullet grazed his head, the least of his injures. It was touch and go, he lost a lot of blood and he did go into cardiac arrest on the table, but we were able to revive him. The next 48-72 hours will be critical. He is in recovery and will be in there for a while. Then we will move him to ICU so we can monitor him closely. He will be on a ventilator for a few days so his lung can heal. You will be able to see him for a few minutes after we get him in ICU.”

“Thank you doctor.” she said holding on to whoever was the closest. After the doctor left Annie tried to calm down, but all she saw was darkness. She woke up to Ducky telling her to lay still she had passed out.

“Annie, my dear, are you feeling better?” he asked as he put a cold compress on her forehead. 

She nodded slowly afraid to move. “Boys why don’t one of you see if you can get a reclining chair in here for her.”

“Got it.” several said and went to find a nurse. They came back with a chair and put Annie in it. She tried to hold back the tears and put on a strong face for them. Everyone could see the concern and pain she was suffering.

“Ducky, should we get her to take a sedative?” Tony said quietly watching Annie tremble.

“It probably would be good for her, but I don’t know if she will.”

“If she doesn’t know she is…”

“I’ll go talk to the doctor.”

“Annie, Ducky is going to get something from the doctor to help you rest for a little bit.”

“No, no Jethro might wake up, I need to be there.”

“Mom we’re all here, we’ll wake you when he can be seen.”

“Tony, he needs to be put in a private room with armed guard. Someone tried to kill Jethro, they may try again. Can you have them do that, don’t let him be put in ICU, I don’t think it is safe.”

“She may be right, I’ll call Director Vance.” Tony said.

“I’ll check the recovery room and be sure everything is ok.” Shadow told her taking Nitro with him.

“We’ll take care of it, you need to rest.” Ziva said, trying to keep her calm.

“I need to be with Jethro.” she begged as tears squeezed out of her eyes.

ncis

Director Vance quickly got things going at the hospital and Gibbs was put in a private room with an armed guard posted at the door. McGee and Abby were running background checks on all hospital staff. No one was allowed to see Gibbs unless they were cleared.

“Annie they have him set up in the room now, we made sure it was one of the larger ones so there would be more room.” Trace said leading her down the hall. He kept a good hold on her as they went into the room.

Annie’s knees almost buckled when she saw Jethro laying on the bed. He was very pale and had tubes and wires coming off him attached to so many machines. The ventilator made a steady hiss as it breathed for him. Trace kept her standing until he could get her to a chair. She sat down beside the bed and took Jethro’s hand in hers. She kissed the palm and traced his face with her fingers.

“We need to take shifts staying with her because you know she won’t leave him.” Tony said.

"There are eight of us.”

“Nine, I will be happy to take a turn.” Ducky said.

“Thanks so nine of us, the night we can divide into two four hour shifts, eleven to three and three to seven, that way two can take night shift and the rest we can break up during the day.” Trace instructed everyone. “Those not here, can be working trying to find who shot Dad.”

“I’ll go home and get Mom some more clothes and a few things.” Nitro said taking Tony’s house key. 

ncis

“Jethro come back to me.” they could hear Annie whispering to Gibbs. She continued to softly talk to him and rub his face. He had not regained consciousness, but the doctors said this was not unusual.

Everyone got busy with their tasks. Flash stayed with Annie, also providing additional protection for Jethro. They had made up a schedule for during the day, so there would always be someone with Annie. 

ncis

Several days had passed since the shooting. Annie had not left Jethro’s side and no coaxing could get her to go home and get some sleep. She would nod off for ten to fifteen minutes in her chair, before snapping awake. The one good thing was Jethro had been taken off the ventilator and was breathing on his own.

Everyone could see the toil it was having on her. Jethro had stabilized, but was still unconscious. Annie continued to carry on a one way conservation with him. Shadow walked into the room and nodded to Flash who was listening, but pretending not to be as Annie talked to Jethro.

“Jethro, remember when we drove out to the state park and had that picnic? It was so hot and we decided to jump in the river, clothes and all. Man that water was so cold and we both got sick. Our Mom’s were so mad at us.” Annie smiled at the memory. “The one thing I have regretted my entire life was leaving without you. You were the best thing that happened to me and I threw it away. I thought I was going to be famous, how stupid I was. I came back later, but you had already left, Mom said you joined the Marines. You never knew, but I had Mom keep me updated on you while you were gone. She would ask your Mom about you and let me know. It broke my heart when you got married, but I understood and I was so happy you had found happiness.” Annie stopped and bowed her head hiding the tears that were falling.

ncis

Shadow brought food and tried to get Annie to eat something, but she couldn’t make herself eat. 

“Annie you need to at least drink something, if you won‘t eat anything.” he offered.

“Ok just a little.” she said taking the hot tea. She dropped a couple pieces of ice in the cup to cool it before sipping it. It did taste good, different flavor than she was use to, but still good. She took a few more sips before settling back in the chair.

Flash slipped out letting Shadow have her chair. He watched Annie carefully seeing the dark circles under her eyes and the drawn and pinched look on her face. She took a few more sips before sitting the tea down and running for the bathroom. Shadow could hear her throwing up. He thought it must be the worry and stress of everything that had happened.

“Are you all right?” he asked her as she came back out wiping her mouth.

“Just a queasy stomach.” she said sitting back down and taking Jethro’s hand.

“I’ll have Nitro pick up some ginger ale on her way back in.” he said as he began text a message to Nitro. 

He checked his watch, Nitro would be over in thirty minutes to relieve him. Annie rubbed her stomach absently while talking softly to Jethro again. Shadow watched her closely as she leaned her head on the bed up near his head and began to hum a random song. 

He decided to talk to the others about slipping Annie a sedative to make her sleep before she collapsed from exhaustion. He knew she would adamantly refuse to take it, if offered, afraid Jethro would come to and need her. He would see what the others thought on the matter.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Nitro eased into the room carrying a bag of food, a change of clothes for Annie and some ginger ale. Shadow motioned her to be quiet since Annie had dosed off. 

“How are they both doing?” she whispered.

“Nothing has changed. Dad is holding his own, Mom hasn’t really ate or really slept since it happened. She’s picked at eating, just enough to say she has. I’m getting worried.”

Annie jerked herself awake looking up to see Nitro standing with Shadow. 

“I’ve got you a change of clothes here and some food.” she said sitting one bag in the corner and putting the food on the tray at the end of the bed. “Think you can eat?”

“Thanks kids, but I’m fine you guys can go home.”

“No way.” they said together. 

“We’re not leaving you alone.” Shadow stated.

“Why don’t you try to drink some ginger ale at least. You need fluids.”

“I’m fine.”

“Mom try,” Nitro said pouring some in a cup for her.

“Ok,” she said taking the glass and sipping some. She leaned back in the chair and rubbed her eyes. She took a few more sips trying to get her stomach to settle. 

A couple of minutes later she felt her stomach heave and rushed to the bathroom to get sick. Nitro and Shadow looked at each other concern etched on their face. Annie was very pale and shaky when she came back into the room. She sat back down and closed her eyes sighing heavily.

ncis

Nitro sat on one side of the bed and Annie on the other. Jethro was still unconscious, but his vitals were still holding steady. Annie was humming quietly to Jethro as she held his hand. Nitro was listening to her ipod and working a puzzle. She kept glancing over at Annie knowing she was going to shut down if she didn’t get some sleep and eat.

“I thought Trace had first shift tonight?” Nitro asked as Shadow slipped into the room.

“Switched with him, needed to check something out.” he said sitting his pack down.   
“Any changes in either of them?”

“Dad’s the same, but Mom is getting worse. I at least got her to take a quick shower and change clothes. She did keep down a few bits of yogurt a couple of hours ago.”

“I guess that‘s something. Has she napped any?”

“Not since I’ve been here.” she said getting her pack. 

After Nitro left Shadow went over to Annie and pulled her out of her chair sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

“Shadow what are you doing?” Annie asked too tired to argue with him.

“Mom I want you to relax, close your eyes and lean back” he said wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his chest.

“Shadow?” she complained settling back on his chest like a child.

“Trust me Mom, ok?” he said putting his hand under her shirt and slowly rubbing her stomach. He moved it lower onto her abdomen and left it there. She slowly gave in and closed her eyes letting her body relax. 

He could feel the tension drain from her body as he channeled his power. He sent feelers out looking for it. There, he felt it, just a flutter like the wings of a butterfly caressing your skin, so faint but there. He knew now he was right. Annie drifted into a fitful sleep as Shadow held her closer, slowly rubbing her back.

ncis

Trace came in at 3 am to find Shadow still holding Annie gently in his arms.

“What’s going on?” he whispered eyeing Shadow.

“I know what is wrong with Mom.” he said getting up. “Can you move Dad over just a bit without hurting him?”

“I’ll see.” Trace said gripping the pad and gently pulling Gibbs over a little being sure not to pull the tubes. He made sure everything was in place and he looked comfortable.

“I’m going to put Mom in bed with Dad, they need each other.” he said putting Annie on her side beside him. “Mom talk to Dad.” he whispered to her shaking her shoulder.

“What?” she mumbled suddenly feeling a body next to her. She rubbed a hand down his arm and nuzzled his neck taking in that familiar scent. “Jethro, I know you can hear me, please Jethro, I know you can do it, come back.”

Shadow put his hands on both of them and closed his eyes concentrating on releasing his energy to them. Annie continued to whisper to Jethro calling to him. Suddenly, Trace saw some movement in Gibbs’ right arm. He saw his head turn slightly toward Annie.

“Easy Dad, you don’t want to pull out your IV.” Trace said holding his arm down. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bandana and loosely tied his wrist to keep the IV in place. 

ncis

Jethro’s eyes fluttered for a second as he tried to focus on the voice that kept calling him. He could hear another voice telling him to go to her, it was ok, she needed him now. He wanted to stay with this soft voice, but the other was in so much pain, he couldn’t leave her, he had to stop her pain.

Jethro finally got his eyes opened enough to see Annie laying beside him crying softly and whispering in his ear. He tried to speak to her but his throat and mouth were so parched.

“Dad, here take just a small sip to wet your mouth.” Trace said holding the water for him. He drew up a small amount of water and let it trickle down his sore throat, it never tasted so good. He sipped again and swallowed slowly savoring the wetness.

“Annie,” he finally managed to croak out. She looked up at him and saw his eyes were slightly open and he was trying to smile.

“Jethro! Oh Jethro you’re awake!” she cried holding him as close as she could. 

“Dad you need to rest now, everything will be ok.” Shadow said. “You too Mom, both of you rest, we’ll be here. We‘ll tell the nurse you woke up.”

They cuddled up together and both drifted off to sleep as Shadow went outside to tell the nurse Jethro had gained consciousness.

ncis

“Ok, spill” Trace told Shadow pulling him into the corner when he came back in.

“Mom’s expecting.” he smiled.

“Expecting what?” he asked.

“And they say you're the smart one dumb ass, you know, a baby.”

“A what...Oh... Oh! You’re kidding me!”

“Sush, she doesn’t know yet.”

“Man sometimes, you freak me.”

“It‘s a gift, I don‘t flaunt it.”

“Go on home and get some sleep, you look like you need it.”

“Sounds good, I need to recharge.” Shadow yawned grabbing his pack. “Try to get Mom to eat something when she wakes up, but don’t mention the news yet.” 

“Will do. I’ll text everyone that Dad woke up.”

ncis

Shadow showed up at the hospital the next morning to see how Gibbs was doing. 

“Sh-sh, they’re still asleep.” Trace cautioned.

“How are they doing?” Shadow asked handing him a cup of coffee.

“They’ve been quiet and slept the rest of the night.” he said taking the cup. “The nurses were in here and Dad woke up again for a few minutes and went back to sleep.”

“Guess we better get Mom up.” Shadow said going over to the bed and gently shaking her shoulder. “Mom you need to get up.”

“Mm-mm-m” she said opening her eyes. 

“We need to get you up.” Shadow said lifting her out of bed. 

“Did I dream it or did Jethro wake up last night?” she asked looking back toward the bed.

“Annie.” a whisper said from the bed.

“Jethro, I didn‘t imagine it!” she cried leaning over to kiss him. “I thought it wasn‘t real.”

“Water.” he finally got out. Annie held the straw for him to take a sip.

“Baby, do you remember what happened?”

“Shot.” he finally said swallowing hard.

“I’ll get the doctor.” Trace said leaving the room.

“Welcome back Dad.” Shadow said checking his screen for vitals. They were still strong and he seem alert. He watched the love that passed between them as Annie continued to tell him how much she loved him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The doctor came in and checked him over. He examined the surgery sites and told them the drain tube could come out; he would write up the order. He would have the nurses get him up later today and have a liquid diet started. 

Annie feeling relief wash over her sat down and started to cry. Trace and Shadow hurried to her side unsure what was going on with her.

“Mom?”

“What’s wrong.”

“I-I…” she tried to say and just shook her head burying it in her hands. All the emotional and mental feelings just hit her all at once and she couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Annie,” Jethro said trying to move his hand, but it was still tied.

“Sorry Dad, we didn’t want you to pull out the IV last night.” Trace said untying his hand. 

He held it out to Annie. She leaned over and put her head on the bed where he could reach her allowing him to tenderly brush away the falling tears. 

“Emotions amuk.” Shadow nodded to Trace. 

He nodded back, an understanding passing between them. Even in his drugged state Jethro saw a look pass between them and knew they knew more than they were saying.

“Annie stop crying.” he whispered. “You need to go home, you‘re exhausted.” 

“Jethro, I almost lost you, I’m not leaving until you do.” she blubbered trying to control the crying. 

Gibbs motioned Shadow over and nodded to Annie. Understanding, he pulled Annie up enough to sit her in his lap and hold her tightly in his arms like she was a little kid. The others started coming in glad to see Jethro was finally awake and improving.

“Dad, good to see you awake.” McGee said smiled.

“You gave us a fright.” Ziva commented kissing his cheek.

“You were starting to worry us.” Tony said giving him a once over.

“Hi Dad good to see you back.” Flash smiled taking his free hand.

“Yeah Dad, if you wanted attention, you just needed to ask.” Nitro teased.

“Gibbs!! Dad!!” Abby cried giving him a hug.

“Abbs, easy.” he groaned slightly as she squeezed to tight.

“Sorry. I’m just so happy you woke up.” she cried.

“Jethro, so glad you are finally back among the living.” Ducky said.

“I’m off for a few hours of sleep. Call if you need me.” Trace said giving Gibbs’ arm a squeeze.

“Mom hush,” Shadow was whispering in her ear trying to make her stop crying. She was beginning to hiccup so he knew she was settling down. He started speaking Cheyenne softly and rocking her gently. The others motioned if they could help and he shook his head no.

They talked with Gibbs for a few minutes, all showing their happiness that he was getting better. Seeing he was getting tired, they started leaving with only Tony staying behind, he was taking the morning shift.

Annie's breath hitched several times as she snuggled down in Shadow’s embrace. He looked over at Gibbs and saw that he was watching him with that look. He knew, Gunny knew something was up, but didn’t feel it was his place to tell him. 

The orderly brought in a tray for Gibbs for breakfast. He looked at it and grimaced since it wasn‘t all that appealing. At least there was coffee. 

“Here, let me help you sit up.” Tony said pressing the bed controls and raising his head up. He pulled the tray over so Jethro could reach it easier. “You want me to feed you?”

“I think I can get it.” he said trying to use his arm without pulling his stitches. Even the slight movement of picking up the coffee cup made him wince in pain.

“Come on, let me help.” Tony insisted handing him the coffee. Jethro grumbled but let him help since Tony was not letting up.

The past few days had taken its toll on Annie, she was exhausted beyond being tired. Her stomach was still queasy, but she took it as nerves and stress. Shadow could feel her giving up as her body went limp, letting him hold her. 

After Tony succeeded in spilling as much as he fed him, Jethro motioned the tray away. He let the head of the bed down some so he could rest for a few minutes. He was finding doing the smallest thing seemed to tire him out way too quickly. Shadow got up and put Annie down beside him knowing they both would sleep better being close. Annie snuggled down beside Jethro sighing contently.

“What do you think?” Tony asked Shadow.

“Things are looking better now that Dad is awake, he’ll have to take it easy for a while, being shot takes a lot out of you.”

“Are you speaking from experience?”

“I’ve had a couple, not quiet as bad as this though.”

“How’s Mom?”

“She’s gone past tired to physical and emotional exhaustion, but she’s not listening.”

“I was afraid of that, she looks completed drained.”

“Have you found out anything about the shooting?”

“We contacted the locals to see what they had. Seems like there’s a turf war going on around there between two rival gangs. This wasn’t the first drive by. From everything we could find out, it looks like Dad was just in the wrong place, wrong time.”

“How ‘bout your murdered Marine?”

“We talked to his buddies and asked around the neighborhood, seems like Baxter was trying to help the kids in that area get away from gang life. He was trying to start a youth center, looks like the gangs didn’t like it and took him out.”

“Shame, it’s the good ones who die to young.”

“Yeah, he was actually starting to make a difference. We’re working with the gang unit, using some of their CI’s to see if anyone is boasting about killing a Marine.”

“If you need any help, just let us know, Trace and I will be happy to lend a hand.”

“Thanks, I’ll let you know.” 

I brought Mom some saltine crackers and there’s ginger ale still, see if you can get her to eat something. I’m heading out for a while.”

“Ok, I’ll watch over them.” he said sitting down in the chair. 

Both had gone back to sleep and seemed to be resting peacefully. Annie was as pale as Gibbs. She looked like an angel laying with his hand tucked under her chin and her head laying on Gibbs' chest.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tony was looking at a magazine when the nurse came in to get Gibbs up. She was not happy to see Annie laying there, but Tony shushed her as he gently moved Annie.

“Agent Gibbs, we are going to see if you can set on the side of the bed.” the nurse said as she raised him up and helped him turn, swinging his legs off the bed. He felt light headed and in pain. “How do you feel?”

“Weak and sore.” he managed to get out. 

“The doctor has ordered the tube out of your chest today and when I do that I will take the catheter out too. Then we will get you up walking.”

“Ok.” he winced.

“Let me check your dressing while I’m here. If you feel up to it we’ll get you a sponge bath later also. Now lets get you back down.” 

He gritted his teeth as he laid back. This was not going to be a fun day, he thought. He looked over at Annie still out from exhaustion. He hoped she would sleep a while longer. 

Fifteen minutes later Annie opened her eye to find she was being held by Tony. She felt like a bouncy ball. She stirred and slowly sat up.

“How is he?” she asked looking at Jethro’s still body.

“Nurse came in set him up for a few minutes, they are going to come back this afternoon and get him up to walk. Shadow said he brought you some saltines and you should try to eat something.”

“I don’t know.”

“Mom you have to stay strong, try just one.” he said handing her a couple. She took them and starting nibbling. He got her some ginger ale to wash them down.

“Dad you want some ice chips?” he asked spooning some out for him. He took them hating to feel this helpless.

ncis

Annie ate four crackers and drank half a cup of drink. She leaned back in the chair to see if it was going to stay down. She had not eaten much the past week. She wasn’t sure what she had picked up but it didn’t want to go away. 

Annie kept the crackers down about twenty minutes before she felt the nausea trying to sneak back in. She moaned softly to herself but they stayed down.

“Mom are you ok?”

“Yeah must have picked up a stomach bug somewhere.”

“Annie you need to go home and rest.” Jethro said without opening his eyes.

“No as long as you are here so am I. How do you feel?”

“Really sore, weak, head gets a little fuzzy still.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“No baby, just sit down and rest.” he said. 

ncis

Tony flipped on the tv to see what he could find to watch. He had the volume down low so Jethro could sleep without disturbing him.

The nurse came back to remove the tubes. ”If you will step out I will remove the tubes and get him ready to get up.”

“No, he will not be left alone with anyone. Do what ever you need to do.” Annie said crossing her arms. The nurse looked at the determined look on her face not sure what to do. 

“Go ahead.” Tony nodded.

As the nurse removed bandages Annie slowly started turning pale. Tony noticed her beginning to sway slightly and reached out a hand to hold her.

Ziva happened to walk in and Tony handed Annie over saying, “Take Mom out for a little air Ziva.”

“Ok Tony,” she said taking Annie from him and walking with her down the hall. “Let go find the cafeteria.” 

ncis

Ziva sat two trays on the table where Annie was sitting. She pushed one in front of her saying, “Eat, you will feel better.”

Annie looked down and saw a muffin, fruit and hot tea. She picked up the tea and took a small sip. She picked up a fork and broke off a small bite of muffin. Ziva watched as she picked at the muffin taking a bite here and there. She sipped the hot tea letting it warm her up. 

“Ziva after I get Jethro back home and he is doing better, I want to continue with my training. I want to know how to disable an attacker and kill if I have to.”

“I will teach you to defend yourself Mom, but you do not need to know how to kill.”

“Only as a last resort. It wouldn’t be something I would want to do.”

“We will see.”

“I want to get better at shooting too.”

“That we can do now eat some more to keep your strength up.”

“I’ll try.” she sighed.

“Mom, did Dad ask you to marry him?” she asked curious like.

“He did, before all this happened. I was going to have you girls help me plan a simple, family only ceremony. Love to do it outdoors, nothing fancy, absolutely no white dress.” Annie dreamed.

After finishing up they went back to Jethro’s room. The nurse had left leaving him sitting up in a chair by the bed. Ziva snuck her cell out and quickly began to text Trace what she found out so he could pass it alone.

ncis

“Jethro, feeling better?” Annie asked giving him a hug and kiss.

“I don’t move very fast, but things are clearing up some.”

“Dad, you are looking better.” Ziva said.

“I’m out of here Dad. Do you need me to bring anything?”

“Yes how about some food.” he said looking down at the liquid diet lunch, broth, crackers and jello.

“You need to eat it anyway.” Annie said putting a straw in his tea. “Now drink.”

Jethro grumbled to himself as he forced himself to drink the broth and tea.

“Do you think you can walk some?” Annie asked moving the tray.

“Yes, the sooner I can move the sooner I am out of here.” he said standing up slowly as he held onto the IV machine.

“Let me get this gown fixed, don‘t need to flash everyone.” she said adjusting his gown. She gave him support and he walked around the room several times. 

“Just don’t overdo it.” Ziva told him standing by if needed.

“I won’t. I think that was it, I need to lay down.” he groaned going to the bed.

Ziva and Annie helped him back into bed and covered him up.

‘Who’s coming up next?” 

“I think Flash.”

“Have her stop at a department store and pick up a pair of pajamas for Jethro. I don’t think he owns any.”

“I’ll let her know.” she said taking out her phone.

ncis

Gibbs napped as Annie looked through a magazine Tony had left. Her whole body was so tired, but she kept pushing it back. Hopefully, Jethro would continue to improve and would be released soon.

Flash showed up twenty minutes later with food and pajamas. Ziva accepted some food and offered some to Annie. She took one sniff of the sandwich and ran to the bathroom to be sick. 

“Ziva is she sick again?” Jethro asked.

“Yes, probably the stress and not eating and no rest.”

“Keep an eye on her.” he told both of them.

“Annie wanted me to pick up pajamas.” Flash said taking out the bottoms. “Want some help slipping them on?”

“Help me up, I think if you get them started I can get them up.” 

Flash and Ziva helped him to the side of the bed and Flash slipped them over his feet pulling them up until he could get them.

“Now lets walk.” he told them standing up. 

“I’ll wait here for Mom,” Flash told them.

“We will make a loop.” Ziva told her as Jethro leaned on her the first couple of steps before slowly getting his balance and continuing toward the door.

ncis

Jethro was sitting up when the doctor came by, tired but looking better. 

“Well you seem to be doing better today.”

“Yes, I’d like the IV taken out now.”

“We’ll leave it in a few more days.”

“Let me put it this way, either you take it out or I will.” Jethro demanded.

“Now look…” the doctor started.

“No, I want it out and then I want released.” 

“If you leave, it will be against my orders.”

“Fine what do I sign?”

“Jethro, you need to do what the doctor says.”

“Annie I know how I feel.”

“Doctor if you will take the IV out today and he is doing good tomorrow then maybe we could talk about releasing him?”

“I guess that would be all right. I will have a nurse come in and take out the IV.” he said. Thirty minutes later the nurse was in to removed his IV.

ncis

McGee relieved Flash at six. “You’re looking better Dad.”

“McGee go down to the cafeteria and get me something to eat.”

“What are you suppose to have?”

“McGee no, he’s not to have solid foods yet.” Annie told him.

“That is an order McGee.”

“Mom, Dad!” he begged not liking being caught in the middle.

“Jethro, if you don’t do what the doctor says….”

“Annie, I want real food.”

“Jethro.”

“Annie am I going to have to walk down there myself?”

“McGee go get Jethro a baked potato no salt or plain rice.”

“Yes Mom.” he said glad to leave the room.

“Annie come here and kiss me.” Jethro said to her after McGee left. She walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him softly and then more passionately. “You do know I love you.”

“Always and forever.” 

“Always and forever.”

ncis

McGee was back with a baked potato and rice. “I wasn’t sure which you would like.” he said sitting down the food.

“I will eat one if you will eat the other.”

“No Jethro.”

“Yes you need to eat too. So pick.”

“How about I take a spoon of each and you eat what you feel like eating.”

“As long as you eat too.”

Annie took a spoonful of each and sat on the bed carefully eating what she had taken. She took a deep breath trying to be sure she would keep it down. Jethro slowly ate his food glancing occasionally at Annie waiting to see if she was going to be sick. He was going to make her see a doctor if she kept it up. He thought there was more to it than just a stomach virus.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Shadow and Trace came together to relieve McGee. He headed out to get some sleep.

“Dad! Good to see you sitting up.” Trace exclaimed happy to see Jethro looking more like himself.

“Hey you’re free of all the lines and machines too, that’s good. What does the doc say?”

“I’m going home tomorrow.”

“The doctor wants him to stay longer, but he is being stubborn.” Annie commented.

“Do you want a sandwich?” Trace asked pulling a chicken sub out of a bag.

Annie took one look at the sandwich and turned quickly stepping into the bathroom.  
Jethro could hear her throwing up. Trace and Shadow gave each other a knowing look, one that Jethro didn’t miss.

Annie came out of the bathroom looking pale. She went over and took the chair beside Jethro’s bed. 

“Mom, still got that bug?’ Shadow asked her. “Don’t think it’s anything else?” he hinted.

“I guess so.” she said sighing.

“ I brought you some special tea to try.” he said pulling out some tea leaves. “I’ll go get some hot water from downstairs.”

“Thanks. Jethro if you eat that sandwich and it makes you sick, you know you will have to stay longer.”

“Don’t count on it.” he said taking a small bite of the sandwich to see how it was going to set on his stomach.

Shadow came back with a cup of hot water and coffee filter. He put two spoons of tea leaves in the hot water to steep. He then poured it into another cup using the filter to strain it. He dropped an ice cube in to cool it.

“Sip slowly it is still hot.” he said handing her the cup. 

She cupped her hands around it and tried a small sip. She made a grimace and looked up seeing Trace and Shadow watching her. They looked away quickly. Annie frowned and tried another sip. Still not any better she frowned.

“Are you sure this is suppose to help, it taste awful.”

“I hope it will.”

“I don’t know,” she cried as she started gagging and went into the bathroom.

“I thought it was suppose to help.” mumbled Trace.

“I may have to make a few adjustments.” he whispered. 

Jethro watched through half closed eyes and listened intently. Shadow went to the bathroom door and waited for her to come out.

“Let me see,” he said holding her face so he could look into her eyes. He held her there for several minutes observing her. “You need a good nights sleep and some food.”

“I could of told you that.” Trace commented.

“Why don’t you try to rest some now. Trace is staying and I’ll be back later.”

“I’ll try.” she said trying to get comfortable in the chair.

“No, you come and lay with me.” Jethro said making room on the bed. She carefully laid down beside him scooting as close as she could. Shadow nodded to Trace and made a couple of hand signals to him as he was going out the door. 

Rule 35-- Always watch the watcher, Gibbs thought trying to see what hand signals they used.

ncis

Trace found an old western on the TV and settled in the chair. He munched on a sandwich and enjoyed the movie. Annie and Jethro dozed fitfully in the bed. Four hours later, Shadow returned to relieve Trace. 

“See you tomorrow, if I know Dad, he will be out of here by lunch.”

“I agree, why don’t you have the girls pick up some food for dinner tomorrow night and we’ll meet there.”

“Sounds like a plan. Are you going to tell her?”

“I’m hoping she’ll figure it out.”

“We may have to prod a little. See you tomorrow.”

ncis

Morning came warm and sunny. Jethro was up and moving around before breakfast was brought in. He ate what was given to him and walked again. The more he moved the easier it became. 

“Annie get me my clothes, I’ll be leaving after lunch.”

“Jethro, you need to wait for the doctor.”

“I am ready to go home.”

“Trace talk to him.”

“Mom, I know Dad, when he sets his mind to something there’s no changing it.”

The doctor came in a couple of hours later checking the chart and looking over his injuries.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Stronger and ready to go home.”

“It would be better if you stayed a couple more days.”

“Nope, I’m going home today so start the paperwork.”

“This is against my better judgment but I will have the paperwork started. I will give you prescription for pain meds and you need to make an appointment to see me at my office in one week. The nurse will set it up. If you have any problems let me know.”

“Thank you.” Jethro said. “Someone get me my clothes.”

“Not so fast, you rest a few minutes, you know it’ll take them an hour or more to get the paperwork filled out.” Annie said pushing him back down on the bed.

Trace sent a text to everyone that Dad was coming home after lunch. He sent a separate one to Shadow that Annie was sick again this morning.

“Do you have everything?” Flash asked as she picked up one of the bags.

“I think so, no you are going out in a wheel chair so get over it.” Annie said to Jethro who tried to ignore the wheelchair.

“I can walk out.”

“I said no and that is final now sit down.” she commanded this time. “Beside it’s hospital policy.”

“I’ll push,” Shadow said moving Annie aside. “You don’t need to be pushing it.” She looked at him not sure why she couldn’t push the chair.

“Who’s driving?”

“McGee is bringing the car around, we’ll follow. The rest of the gang will be by for dinner. The girls are picking something up.”

ncis

“Do you need to lay down before dinner?” Annie asked Jethro as they entered the house. 

“No, I’ll take a pain pill and just sit down here.” he said sitting on the couch.

“I’ll go put the stuff up, Trace is picking up the prescription for you, he should be here soon.” she said going up the stairs.

Shadow and Flash brought in the rest of the things. Shadow watched Annie closely and Gibbs watched Shadow.

The girls brought Chinese food for dinner. They took care of everything as Annie supervised.

“We've got paper plates and cups to make it easier Mom.” Nitro said as they started to unpack the food.

“Get some silverware out of the drawer.” she said watching Trace and Shadow who were mumbling to themselves and glancing her way. 

Annie couldn’t figure out why she was the center of their attention. Everyone had gotten there by the time the food was put on the table.

“Jethro, come on the food is ready.” Annie said as she started to help him up.

“I’ll do that Mom.” Trace said taking her place. Annie frowned at him but let him do it.  
Shadow watched them and nodded to Trace. “Come on Mom sit down.”

“Here are the pain meds.” Flash said giving them to Gibbs.

He took the bottle and shook one out. “I’ll get you some water,” Annie said getting up.

“I’ll get it.” Shadow said quickly before she could get up.

She sensed Trace and Shadow watching her, but trying not to be obvious. She was getting annoyed and wondered what was going on with them. Midway through the dinner she had had enough.

“That’s it William Bradley Michaels and Cole Joseph Daniels in the living room right now.” she commanded pointing her finger to the other room. 

Everyone around the table stop in mid motion as she marched the two into the living room. The others looked at each other wondering what was going on and glad it wasn’t them.

Jethro slid the chair back enough that he could see into the other room. Annie had both of them backed into a corner give them a piece of her mind. 

These were two highly trained, seasoned, combat Marines and they were cowering before a five foot, seven inch, slim, woman, like Annie. She had learned better than he expected on how to intimidate someone. She was one hell of a woman and all his.

ncis

“Ok this is going to stop right now, why are you two acting so strange around me all of a sudden?”

“Mom, I don’t know….”

“Don’t you Mom me, now you better spill it.”

“Mom!!” they begged.

“I’m not kidding guys spit it out or so help me you‘ll live to regret it.”

“You better tell her.”

“If you thought about it you would know.”

“Know what?”

“Mom, you’re expecting.”

“I’m what?” she said as they both grabbed her before her knees buckled. Jethro started to get up but saw she was suddenly hugging them.

“You’re having morning sickness. We’re going to have a new brother or sister.”

“Don’t tell Jethro or the others, I will after we eat.” she smiled happily.

ncis

They went back to the table and continued to eat. Annie was in deep thought with a small smile on her face. Everyone glanced at each other trying to decide what was going on. 

No one was brave enough to say or ask anything. Jethro looked at each one of them trying to determine who would be the easiest to break. 

“We’ll get the clean up Mom, go sit down,” Ziva said picking up some plates.

“Trace, Shadow could you help me move something in the basement?” Jethro asked.

“Sure.” they said following him down the stairs.

“What do you need?” Trace asked looking around for what needed moving.

“I want to know what is going on with Annie.” he said folding his arms.

“Dad we can’t say.” Shadow started.

“My ass, I want to know what you said to her.”

“We promised Dad, beside I’m more afraid of Mom than you.” Trace said.

“Go talk to Mom.” Shadow begged. “We gave our word and a Marine keeps his word.” 

“I think I will.” he said stomping up the steps. They both let out their breath relieved he didn’t press further. They followed him up too.

ncis

“Annie we need talk.” Jethro said pulling her to the stairs. “I want to know what's wrong.”

She looked over at the two guys. They shook their head no.

“Jethro, I don’t know any other way to say this, but I think I’m pregnant.”

He looked at her with total shock on his face which turned into total joy. 

“If I could I would spin you around, but I don’t think I can so I’ll just do this.” he said kissing her deeply.

“Ugh- Mom and Dad are making out.”

“Get a room.”

“Not in front of us innocent children.”

“Ok spill it what is going on?” Ziva asked Trace who was back to back with Shadow.

“Yeah I don’t like secrets.” Abby said to Shadow. They had them cornered in the living room. 

“Mom help.” Trace yelled trying to keep Ziva at bay.

“Mom!” Shadow cried.

“Guys, stop I want to tell you something.” Annie laughed. “I think I’m pregnant.”

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at Annie. Six had their mouths hanging open and two were smirking because they knew first. Suddenly everyone was hugging Annie and congratulating Jethro. They were going to have a new member to the family.  
No one was more happy than Jethro. 

“Come on guys lets get out of here and give them some privacy.” Trace said herding the gang out of the house. 

“Lets go to bed before you fall down.” Annie said to Jethro as he swayed slightly.

“I’m all for that love.” he said kissing her on the cheek as they headed up the stairs.

ncis

The next morning Annie and Jethro woke up to noises downstairs. Annie rolled over and moaned, “I think the kids are back.”

“Pretend they’re not there.” he mumbled back pulling her to him. “Let's sleep some more.”

“Sounds good to me.” she sighed contently.

They went back to sleep as noises drifted up from downstairs. An hour later there was noise outside the bedroom door. A soft knock woke up Annie.

“Come in.” she coughed as she raised up in bed.

The door opened and in trouped Trace, Shadow, Ziva and Abby with breakfast.

“Guys we brought you breakfast.”

“You don’t have to get up, just relax and enjoy.”

Annie and Jethro propped themselves up in bed as the kids sat trays in their laps. Jethro had fruit, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and coffee. Annie had fruit, pancakes and juice. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Annie said as tears formed in her eyes.

“There goes those hormones again.” Shadow smiled.

“Eat up we’ll be back in a little while to get the trays.” Trace said shooing everyone out.

“We may not have privacy again.” Jethro said sipping his coffee. At least someone knew how to make a good cup.

“I know.” she cried as she sampled the pancakes. 

“Don’t cry.”

“Ok.” she sniffed.

After they finished eating they went to take a shower. Annie gently washed his wound and cleaned it like the papers instructed. He winced several times as she put the medicine on and bandaged it up. They were coming out of the bathroom when Trace bounced up the stairs for the trays.

“Oh, sorry,” he said turning red as he turned away to pick up the trays and run for the kitchen. He had caught them wearing only towels and kissing.

Annie and Jethro both smiled and went to dress. They went downstairs to find the kitchen cleaned and the dishes washed. On the kitchen table were some bags. 

There was no sign of the kids anywhere. Annie opened one of the bags and pulled out a little camouflaged sleeper. Jethro looked in one and brought out another with Semper Fi on the front and another with NCIS on the front.

“I think our little one will be a Marine through and through or NCIS agent.” she laughed holding up another outfit that had the Marines emblem on it.

“I think you’re right.” he said holding a pair of combat boots, the smallest he had ever seen. "If they keep this up he or she is going to have a wardrobe before they get here." he laughed. 

"We're going to have a baby." Annie cried hugging one of the outfits to her chest.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked wrapping her in his arms and holding her tight.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

There was no sign of the kids anywhere. Annie opened one of the bags and pulled out a little camouflaged sleeper. Jethro looked in one and brought out another with Semper Fi on the front and another with NCIS on the front.

“I think our little one will be a Marine through and through or NCIS agent.” she laughed holding up another outfit that had the Marines emblem on it. “Or both?”

“I think you’re right.” he said holding a pair of combat boots, the smallest he had ever seen.

"We're going to have a baby." Annie cried holding an outfit to her chest.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked holding her to his chest.

ncis

The following month was a whirlwind of activities. Jethro was taking it easy recovering from his injuries, Annie made sure of it. Annie found a good ob-gyn doctor and confirmed her pregnancy. The kids were busy planning a surprise wedding for Annie and Jethro. Of course, Jethro was told, so he could get rings and approve the arrangements.

Trace and Shadow had a friend of a friend who owned a summer cabin in the mountains on the Maryland border. It was a five bedroom cabin with a guest house behind it. This was the perfect setting, in the mountains, by a lake, and room for everyone. Plus the guest house would give the newly weds some privacy on their wedding night. 

ncis

The girls were hunting for a dress for Annie and handling the flowers and food. The guys were taking care of transportation, a tent, the pastor, lodging, and music. It was only going to be family and the Director and his wife. 

Everything was in place, Jethro convinced Annie they needed a weekend get away and had just the place. The kids had gone ahead to get everything ready so the wedding could happen that afternoon. As a surprise to Jethro, Tony had contacted Jackson Gibbs, Jethro’s father, to be there too.

“Jethro, are you sure you know where you’re going?” Annie complained for the third time.

“Yes, Trace gave me directions, he said it was quiet, isolated, and just what the doctor ordered.” Jethro told her glancing once more at the instructions. “Not much further.”

Less than an hour later they pulled up to the cabin. Annie slowly got out of the car and looked at the size of the cabin wondering why they would need something this big. She came around to stand beside Jethro with a what is going on look.

“Mom, Dad you’re here.” Trace called coming out the door.

“Jethro, what’s going on?” Annie questioned when she saw several other kids behind Trace.

“Come on Mom, you need to change.” Abby said pulling her toward the door.

“Abby, Ziva, what’s going on?” she asked as they led her upstairs. 

“We have everything ready, your suit is upstairs in the first bedroom on the right.” Shadow told Jethro slapping him carefully on the back.

“Son.” Jackson said stepping out of the house when he saw his son.

Jethro frowned slightly when he saw his father standing there. He glanced over at Trace and Shadow and gave them the look. They looked at each other wondering what they did wrong. Neither knew Jethro had not spoken to his father in a number of years.

“Your agent, the one with the funny name, DiNose..”

“DiNozzo, what about him?”

“He called me, invited me here, said you were getting married.”

“Guys, can you give us a minute.” Jethro said to the kids. They nodded and quickly made a hasty retreat.

“Would you rather I leave?” Jackson asked his son.

“No, you came all this way, but why?”

“Leroy, what happened between us?”

Jethro sighed and drew in a deep breath and looked toward the lake. This was suppose to be Annie’s day and he didn’t want to spoil that. When he looked closer at his father, he realized how much older and frail he looked.

“I just wanted to be here for you, this is your day, can we put our differences aside and just be family, you’re all I have left.”

“Alright, we can talk later.” Jethro agreed, realizing life was too short to keep holding onto the hurt.

“So who is this special girl who caught you?”

“Annie Mayor, she used to live down the street from us a long time ago.”

“Little Annie?” Jackson smiled remember a cute red headed girl in pig tails and freckles.

“Yes, I need to go get ready.”

“Right, I’ll just sit out here for a bit until things are ready.” he said sitting down in a chair on the porch. Jethro nodded and headed inside.

“Watch my Dad.” he told Shadow and headed upstairs. 

“Ok, right.” Shadow said slowly looking out toward the porch.

ncis

“What is going on kids?” Annie asked as they pulled her into a bedroom. She stopped short when she saw the dress hanging on the closet door. It was mint green silk, strapless, form fitting to fall just below her knees, with a small slit in back and absolutely beautiful. She slowly walked over to it and ran a finger over it and looked back at the girls with tears brimming her eyes.

“Come on Mom, you need to get dressed, we have a wedding to get to.” Flash grinned.

“A wedding?” she said in shock as it dawned on her what was going on.

“Yes and I need to do your hair.” Nitro fussed pushing her to a chair at a vanity. She began to comb her hair while Abby and Ziva got the under garments ready. Nitro styled her hair weaving ribbons of pearls into it.

Flash worked on painting her nails and applying a touch of makeup. They all helped her dress and when she put on the dress, she was breathtaking. The color of the dress was a stunning contrast to her red hair and Ziva finished it off with a small strand of pearls.

“Mom, you’re beautiful.” Abby cried. “And this is something blue.” she said holding up a garter with blue ribbon woven through it.

“Dad is going to be blown away.” Flash sniffed as she wiped a tear away.

“I’ll check to see if they’re ready.” Ziva told them slipping out.

“Kids, I don’t know what to say.” Annie said softly as tears started to brim her eyes.

“No, no you can’t cry, it’ll mess up your makeup.” Nitro said. “And for something borrowed.” she held up a pair of delicate pearl earrings.

“I don’t know if I can.” she laughed and dabbed at her eyes. “You guys thought of everything.” she sniffed letting Nitro put on the earrings.

“Ok, you have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.” Abby ticked off on her fingers. “You’re good to go.”

“Ten minutes and they’ll be ready.” Ziva exclaimed hurrying back in. She had a bouquet of nine pink roses and baby’s breathe for Annie to carry, one rose for each of the kids. 

ncis

The girls did last minute touch up on their makeup and hair. They checked each other out to be sure nothing was out of place. Seven minutes later Trace knocked on the door to let them know they were ready.

“Mom, you wait inside here until we get in place and wait for the music ok?” Abby told her.

“Where am I going?”

“Down the ramp and through the arch, it’s by the lake, just like you wanted.” Ziva smiled.

“Ziva, you remembered. I should have known.” 

“We wanted it to be your dream come true.”

“Come on, let’s get seated.” Abby insisted pulling her out the door. “Listen for the music Mom, Ducky is going to walk you down.”

“My dear, any man would be proud to have you as his bride, you are absolutely stunning.” Ducky told her linking her arm in his.

“Thanks Ducky, I’d say I’m the luckiest woman alive. I’m marrying the man of my dreams and I have the most amazing kids and friends anyone could ask for.”

ncis

Annie and Ducky stood by the back door watching the girls hurry to a small clearing that had chairs and stands of flowers. She could hear soft music playing that changed to the wedding march. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out with Ducky and they made their way down the ramp and through the arch toward the group waiting at the end of the carpet.

Jethro looked up as Annie and Ducky made their way toward him. He took in her beauty as the sun’s rays hitting her seemed to make her radiate. Annie only had eyes for Jethro as she made her way to his side. Ducky kissed her cheek and handed her to Jethro. She was trembling slightly as she felt him take her hand and squeeze it. This was happening, her dream was coming true, she was marrying her true love.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together this beautiful afternoon to join Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Annie Rachel Mayor in holy matrimony…” the pastor began.

Their vows were said, rings were exchanged and they were pronounced man and wife.

“You may kiss the bride.” the pastor ended.

Jethro gently tucked a finger under her chin and tilted it up to brush his lips across hers.

“Ladies and gentleman I give you Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” 

All the kids began to cheer and throw flower petals over the couple. They took their turns congratulating them and each other for a job well done.

“Everyone!” Trace yelled. “If you’ll head toward the tent, we have food and music waiting.”

“Come on Mr. Gibbs.” Abby chirped. “You can set with us.” She took him by the arm and lead him toward the tent. Jackson smiled happily liking the attention.

“Mrs. Gibbs, shall we join the others.” Jethro asked her putting an arm around her waist. “You are breathtaking.” he whispered into her ear. She blushed slightly and wiped away a tear.

“I’d say the kids outdid themselves. Did you know about it?”

“Part of it. Some of it was a surprise.” he said looking over at his father who was chatting with Abby and Ziva.

“I’m glad your father made it. When was the last time you saw him?”

“It’s been a while.” he said softly.

“Jethro, what is it?” she asked feeling tension building up in Jethro.

“Nothing, this is your day. I want it to be a happy time.” 

“It is, but I want you to be happy too. Life’s too short to stay angry.” she said leading him to his father.

Jackson looked up to see Annie standing in front of him. He smiled up at her. “You are lovely my dear.”

“Thank you for coming, Mr. Gibbs. I’m happy you’re here.” she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m glad you’re here Dad.” Jethro finally got out.

“Me too son.” he smiled as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. Jethro gave him a hug before taking Annie over to the middle table set up just for them.

ncis

“Guys, I’d like to propose a toast to Mom and Dad, may you have a lifetime of happiness. Thanks for pulling this motley crew together and making us a family. We love you.” Trace said holding up his glass to salute them.

“Here, here.” everyone said holding up their glasses. “To Mom and Dad.”

The food was great, the music the best and everyone enjoyed themselves. Annie and Jethro enjoyed the first slow dance as the kids clapped and hooted. Annie hid her face in Jethro’s chest as she giggled like a teenager at her first dance.

“Was it everything you dreamed of?” he whispered in her ear.

“Much, much more than I could of hoped for.” she smiled stealing a kiss. 

He looked in to her loving eyes and returned the kiss holding her closer. The guys grabbed the girls and joined them. They danced around the happy couple smirking about their success.

“Director, glad you and Jackie could make it.” Annie smiled stopping in front of them.

“Director, Mrs. Vance.” Jethro nodded.

“Lovely ceremony Annie, Gibbs.” Director Vance commented.

“Your dress is gorgeous Annie.” Jackie smiled.

“Thank you, it was all the girls, this entire thing was a surprise to me. I don’t know how they kept it from me, especially as chatty as Abby can be.”

“Director, I took the liberty of booking you and your wife a room at the local B & B. It’s fifteen miles back toward town. Already paid for, here’s the info and owner’s name. Have fun.” Trace told him.

“Why thank you.” he replied accepting the papers surprised at this.

“No problem, enjoy yourselves.” he said walking away to grab Ziva and pull her back to the dance floor.

“You trained them well.” the director told Jethro as he led his wife out to dance.

ncis

An hour later, Jethro saw Annie hide a yawn and could see she was getting tired. He caught Tony and Trace’s attention and motioned them over.

“Annie’s getting tired, think we’ll turn in.”

“We put your bags in the guest house and fridge is stocked for the weekend.”

“My Dad…”

“Don’t worry, there’s a small bedroom on the first floor we’ve set him up in and we’ll watch out for him.” Tony finished before he said anything else. 

“Don’t worry Dad, he’ll be ok.” Trace added. “You guys don’t worry about anything.”

“Thanks, don’t get too wild.”

“Of course not Dad, would we do something like that?” Trace asked innocently, but with a glint of the devil in his eyes.

“Go take Mom and relax.” Tony added waving to Nitro across the way. “Go on.” he repeated heading off.

“I’ll handle everyone.” Trace assured him.

Jethro gathered Annie up and slipped unnoticed away from the tent. She leaned into him and let him guide her toward the guest house. He opened the door and flipped on the lights. 

They stood in the doorway and surveyed the room. There were fresh flowers, chilling sparkling grape juice, and chocolates on the table. There was soft music playing in the room. Glancing through a doorway, they could see a turned down bed and their bags off to the side.

“They thought of everything.” Annie surmised stepping into the room.

“Not bad, so Mrs. Gibbs, what would you like to do?” he asked coming up behind her and hugging her.

“Well Mr. Gibbs, I for one wouldn’t mind a nap.” she sighed.

“I say we take a nap then.” he whispered into the nap of her neck as he steered her to the bedroom.

He unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor to pool around her feet. She turned to him and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it down his arms and letting it fall to the floor. He reached behind her to untie her corset, loosening it enough to slip it down over her hips.

“What say we go on to bed, it’s been a long day.” he whispered as he brushed her lips.

“Yes, that sounds really good.” she agreed, slipping into the bed waiting for him to remove his pants and join her. She curled into his arms and sighed contently. “Love you so much.”

“I love you too.” he said softly brushing her hair back to kiss her forehead. They let the music lull them to sleep as darkness crept over the guest house.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Fast Forward Six Months

Annie rolled over in bed felling the empty space beside her. Jethro was working a high profile case and had stayed over last night at the naval yard. She didn’t like it, but it came with the job. She carefully pushed herself to a sitting position before swinging her legs off the bed. 

Now into her eighth month of pregnancy, Annie was finding it hard to do even the simplest of things. All the more so, since the doctor had put her on bed rest until she delivered. Her feet and legs were swelling and she had to go to the bathroom all the time now. Her back ached all the time and she couldn’t find any comfortable position to sit or lay. 

At least the doctor was happy she had carried the babies this long. Yes, Annie found out she was expecting twins. After her last ultrasound, they found out it was a boy and a girl. The kids were overjoyed at the prospect of having not just one but two little Gibbs to spoil. 

Annie had all the routine tests run to be sure there were not any problems in the pregnancy. Being in her mid forties, no one wanted to take any chances with the health of Annie or the babies. Jethro made sure she did everything the doctor suggested to ensure Annie carried the babies as long as possible. They wanted the babies to gain as much weight as possible before delivery.

“Oh please, stop kicking my bladder little one.” Annie begged rubbing her bulging belly. She could feel movement and shifting as they repositioned themselves.

“Mom! I’m here.” Trace called up the stairs. “Are you ready to come down?”

“Give me five minutes T.” she called down to him. 

Trace went to the kitchen and put on water to heat so Annie could have a cup of hot tea. One of the kids always came over and stayed during the day to keep Annie company and to help her down the stairs. Annie refused to stay upstairs all day, so she migrated to the couch during the day.

“T, I’m ready now.” Annie called again.

“Be right there, don’t move.” he ordered her as he hurried up the stairs. 

“I know, don’t try to come down them by myself.” she mocked Jethro’s voice.

“And you better not try it either.” Trace told her. “So how’s the little ones?” 

“Kicking the fire out of me. I have bruises to prove it too.” she sighed rubbing her side.

“Dad not come home last night?”

“No, they’re about to break some big case, hoping it’s over soon. Hate being here by myself.”

“If you ever need one of us to spend the night, all you have to do is ask, you know that right?”

“Thanks T, hopefully he’ll be home tonight.” she said as Trace helped her down the stairs. He helped her waddle to the couch and sit among the pillows and blankets that had accumulated on it.

“Do you want the usual flavor of tea?”

“That’s fine, and maybe some yogurt.”

“Blackberry, right.”

“That’s all I have Jethro buy, none of the other flavors taste good. The kids seem to love it.” she smiled patting her stomach.

“Coming right up.”

Gibbs looked at the big screen as Tony, Ziva and McGee spouted out what they had found on a Columbian drug lord who had it out for the team. They had confiscated a huge shipment of cocaine in a joint effort with the DEA and the drug lord was seeking retribution. He had sent hit men to kill anyone involved with the taking of his drugs.

One DEA agent was murdered, an attempt was made on Ziva‘s life and two men were caught trying to kill an undercover cop. Correspondence had been intercepted threatening the lives of his agents and himself. He never told Annie any of this because he didn’t want to worry her in her condition. Everyone was on high alert.

ncis

Trace heard his cell ringing in his jacket and reached over to answer it. “Hello.”

“Trace, how‘s Annie?”

“Hey Dad, she’s fine, having some breakfast.”

“I need you to get a hold of Shadow and get Annie some place safe. She may be in danger, Rule 44.” 

“What’s going on?” Trace asked getting up and moving to the kitchen so he could talk.

“There’s been threats on all our lives and I want to be sure she’s somewhere safe. I know she‘s not suppose to travel, but she‘s not safe there.”

“Don’t worry about Mom; we’ll take care of her. I’ll call you when we’ve got her moved.” Trace assured him as he hung up and dialed Shadow.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Shadow answered.

“Dad wants us to move Mom, she may be in danger here at the house, we need to do it now.” he explained.

“How bad?”

“Death threats on the whole team and Dad’s afraid they might go after Mom.”

“Get her ready, I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

“Go by my place and pick up my weapons, ammo and some clean clothes.”

“Got it. Where we going?”

“Working on that. I’ll have her ready.” Trace said hanging up. “Mom, I want you to stay calm, we’re going to take a road trip.”

“Why, what’s going on?” Annie asked trying to sit up some.

“Dad just wants you to be safe. Shadow’s on his way, I’ll go pack you a bag.” Trace told her mad at himself for not having at least his hand gun with him.

“Be sure to get my slippers, can’t wear any of my shoes anymore.” she huffed trying to get herself off the couch.

“Sit still until I get back, and Mom where‘s your gun?”

“Looks like I’ll have to can’t get up.” she whined. “It’s in the kitchen first drawer on the left.”

“Thanks.” he said going in the kitchen to get the gun. He checked the clip and slipped it in the waistband of his jeans. Trace took the steps two at a time and hurried to the bedroom. He jerked the closet open and found a backpack to throw some clothes in for Annie. He pulled open drawers and jerked clothes out putting them in the pack. He saw some baby things and threw them in too. Lastly, he grabbed her slippers from beside the bed and hurried back down stairs.

“Ok, Mom…” he started sitting the bag beside the couch. Movement caught his eyes through the living room window and he pulled out the gun and pushed Annie in the floor. “Stay down.”

“What is it?” she asked quietly.

“Someone’s outside.” he told her pulling his cell out and dialing it. “We got incoming, how far out are you?”

“Bet there in ten.”

“Make it five.” he said hanging up. Trace hugged the wall and made his way toward the front door. He made sure Annie was still hidden as he watched the front door. He heard a knock at the door and waited knowing Shadow would say something. He heard wood splintering as someone forced the lock and popped the door. 

Trace readied himself for the invasion hoping Shadow was near. The door opened slowly and he saw two shadows standing to the side. One of the assassins stepped into the doorway holding a gun in front of him. Trace waited until he was inside the house before shooting him. The second assassin fired at Trace, before ducking back around the corner.

Trace waited, conserving bullets as he waited for the assassin to make the next move. He heard grunting and fists hitting skin and then nothing. He remained vigil with gun ready.

“Don’t shoot, it’s me.” Shadow called sticking a hand in first.

“Clear.” Trace said stepping into the entryway as Shadow stepped in through the door and over the body.

“Is Mom ok?” 

“Yes, help me get her up.” Trace told him heading over to the couch.

“What happened?” Annie asked as she held up her arms to be pulled up. 

They wasted no time getting her up on her feet and out the door to the SUV. Shadow had gathered the blankets and pillows off the couch and Trace grabbed the backpack. They got her comfortable in the back and headed out. 

“I’ll call Dad and let him know what happened.” Trace informed Annie.

“Gibbs.”

“Dad, you have a clean up at your house and the front door will need to be fixed. Annie is ok.”

“I‘ll get someone over there pronto. Where are you heading?”

“Shadow has a friend who’s letting us use his place. I’ll call you when we get there and give you the location.” 

“Keep her safe.” he ordered.

ncis

Jethro sent agents to his house to collect evidence and remove the bodies. Communications from Columbia let them know the drug lord’s compound had been taken over by the local authorities and he was dead. So the threat had been eliminated.

“You ok Mom?” Trace asked looking her over as they sped out of the city.

“Yes, I think so.” she said adjusting the pillows around her. “Crap, I need to use the bathroom.”

Trace and Shadow looked at each other in terror trying to come up with a plan.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 

Two hours and four pit stops later, they arrived at a quaint one story house set back from the road. Shadow got out and found the spare key for the front door. 

“Wait in the car, I’ll go in and open the garage door.” he told them heading inside. Trace slid into the driver’s seat and waited for Shadow to open the door.

“At least it’s one level.” Annie said more to herself than Trace as she waited to get out needing to go to the bathroom again. “Ouch!” she muttered rubbing her side.

“What?” Trace asked as he pulled into the garage.

“One of the little hellions just kicked me in the ribs.”

“Are they ever still?”

“No, they take turns making mama miserable. Gotta pee again.” she said letting Trace help her out of the SUV and into the house.

“Shadow I…” she asked.

“Down the hall to the left.” he answered without even letting her finish.

“Do you think we were followed?”

“No, didn’t spot anyone and I took the scenic route here.”

“Let’s lock it down.” Trace said checking out the windows before closing the drapes. Shadow took the bedrooms and back of the house and Trace checked the front of the house being sure everything was locked.

Annie waddled back down the hall holding her back and rubbing her stomach. She had a heavy feeling and the babies were making it hard to breath. The doctor was happy with their growth so far and didn’t see any problems if she delivered a few weeks early. 

“Mom do you want to lay down for a while?” Trace asked her as he finished his inspection of the place.

“Might be good idea, the ride took more out of me than I thought.” she replied tiredly. 

“Shadow, which bedroom do you want to put Mom in?”

“Master since it has it’s own bathroom.” Shadow motioned down the hall. “Grab her pillows, I got the pack.”

Trace turned the bed down and added the extra pillows before Annie sat down. She kicked off her slippers and moved the pillows to help support her swollen belly. 

“Ok guys, you need to take a break.” she mumbled to her stomach. 

“Would you like some music?”

“Yes, maybe that will quiet them down and I can take a nap, my back is killing me.”

“Here let me rub it.” Shadow offered sitting down beside her.  
“It’s the lower back, hasn’t stopped hurting for a couple of weeks.”

“Just relax.” he said as he began a slow circular motion on her lower back. He worked up and down the back trying to loosen the knots in her shoulders and neck.

“Oh my God, Shadow, you have magic fingers.” she moaned as some of the pain began to disperse the deeper he dug his fingers. He felt her relaxing under his hands until she dozed off.

“Sweet dreams Mom.” he whispered giving her stomach a gentle rub only to be kicked by one of the babies. “You need to give your Mom a break little ones, she needs a nap.”

“How is she?” Trace asked.

“She’s asleep, but they’re not.” he laughed. “Felt like they were playing leap frog in there.”

“I got a hold of Dad and gave him the address. He wants us to stay here until he calls with an all clear.”

“Let me check the pantry, see if I need to make a food run.” 

“Mom’s been eating Blackberry yogurt and grab some fresh fruit.” 

“Got it.” he said looking in the fridge and a couple of cabinets. “I’ll be back in a few.”

“Watch yourself.”

“Will do.”

ncis

Annie swallowed and shifted her position as pain woke her from her sleep. She lay there trying to decide if she was dreaming the pain or if it was real. One of the babies kicked and pushed out from her side as another pain made her wince.

Enough of laying there she wiggled to the side of the bed and eased her way to a sitting position before stopping to take a deep breathe, well as deep as she could. These kids seemed determined to make these last weeks as miserable as possible. I’m going, she thought as one sent a kick to the bladder.

Annie got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom. She was getting ready to sit when something wet ran down her legs. 

“Crap, couldn’t have waited two more seconds.” she hissed looking at the puddle. She looked under the sink for a rag to mop it up. She saw one and tried to lean sideways to get it out when a sharp pain took her breath away. “Trace!”

“Mom?” Trace questioned knocking on the door before opening it.

“Trace!” she cried again holding to the bathroom door frame.

“What, is something wrong?”

“The babies…” she grunted holding her belly.

“They’re coming!” she hissed.

“Crap, crap.” he cried helping her to the bed. “Don’t move.” he ordered running out of the room.

“Like that’s an option.” she huffed taking deep breaths as the pain eased slightly.

ncis

“Hey, forget to tell me something?” Shadow asked seeing Trace’s name pop up on his cell.

“They’re coming, you got to get back here.” Trace said urgently.

“How many? How are they armed?” he questioned tossing the bags in the SUV.

“No, no, the babies are coming, you got to get back here, like now. Do I need to call an ambulance?” 

“The nearest hospital is over seventy miles away, she may not have the time. I’m on my way, keep her calm and time the contractions.” he instructed as he peeled out of the parking lot.

“Keep her calm? What about me?” 

“It’s just another assignment, now go do your job Marine.” Shadow ordered. 

“Got it.” Trace answered squaring his shoulders and taking a calming breathe and heading back to the bedroom.

Annie was still sitting on the bed with her hands on her knees trying to remember how to breathe through the contractions. She looked up as Trace came back in the room.

“Ok, Mom, Shadow will be here shortly. You need to stay calm and I need to time the contractions.” Trace said trying to stay calm himself. “When did you have the last one?”

“I don’t know ten-fifteen minutes ago, it’s not like I have a freaking clock.” she growled. 

“Easy there Mom, just trying to help.” Trace said holding his hands up and backing off.

“I know, help me up.” 

“Ok, what are you going to do?”

“I need to walk, crap!” she grimaced sinking her fingers in his arm in a vise like grip. Trace bit his lip so he wouldn’t grunt in pain. Mom didn’t know her own strength. He helped her take a few steps checking his watch to time the contraction. 

Shadow raced into the room to see both of them standing in front of the bed in pain. Trace was holding Annie up as she waited for the pain to ease, and clinging tightly to Trace’s arm.

“Mom, you ok?”

“Does it look like I’m ok?” she snapped back at him.

“Ok, let me wash my hands and let’s take a look.” he said looking at the scared look on Trace’s face.

“Hurry.” Trace mouthed to him. 

“T walk.” she ordered taking a couple of steps as she rubbed her stomach. Trace let out the breathe he was holding and eased his arm out of her grasp. He could see finger prints imprinted on his arm as he shook it to get some feeling back in it. He helped Annie walk across the room and back.

Shadow brought towels and laid them on the bed getting it ready for Annie. He watched her walking and mumbling to herself as Trace followed close beside her. 

“Don’t call Jethro yet. He’s got too much going on to worry about me.” 

“Call the emergency number on the fridge, I don’t think they’ll get here in time, but they can take them to the hospital to be checked over.”

“Mom, Dad needs to know, he would never forgive us if we didn’t call him.” Shadow insisted nodding to Trace to go do that. Trace made a hasty retreat from the room as Shadow got Annie on the bed.

“I need to check to see if you’re dilating.”

“Have you done this before?”

“Delivered many calves and colts, can’t be much different.” he said slipping on latex gloves. “I’m going to check you now, just relax.”

“Ok.” she cried as tears leaked out of her eyes.

“Dad’s going to be on his way within the next thirty minutes.” Trace told them coming back in the room.

“She’s dilating faster than I expected, it won’t be long.” Shadow said draping a sheet over her bent legs.

“Mom’s going to need to push soon, you need to help support her.” 

“I can do that.” he said sitting down beside Annie and holding her hand.

“Mom, don’t push until I tell you, ok. These little ones are not going to wait much longer.”

“Good.” she grunted panting softly through the next contraction.

Shadow examined her stomach closely, feeling for the babies and satisfied it was in position. The next thirty minutes seemed like an eternity to them as Shadow kept a close watch on Annie. 

“Ok, the head is crowning, so Annie, you need to get ready to push. Trace get ready.” Shadow instructed as he made ready.

“I can feel it coming, oh crap!” she screamed as the contraction hit.

“Push Mom, you can do it, push. Trace hold her up, support her.” 

“Come on Mom. You can do this, you’re strong, concentrate, push.” 

“I’m pushing! Oh God!” 

“It’s coming, let me get the shoulder turned, one more push.” Shadow said as he gently helped the baby into the world. He wrapped a towel around the little girl and tied the cord so it could be cut. “Come on little sis you need to breathe.” he told the baby as he cleared her mouth and rubbed her chest.

The little girl whimpered and then mewed letting out a soft cry. Shadow smiled and handed the baby to Annie. 

“You have one more that’s wanting to join his sister.” Shadow reminded her. “You’re going to have to push again.”

“Trace.” Annie said handing the baby to him. She grabbed her knees and made ready to push again. 

“There’s the head, get ready now, push.”

“Annie!” a voice called from the front of the house. “Annie!”

“Back here!” Trace called as Jethro rushed into the room. 

He stopped short seeing Annie screaming as Shadow knelt between her legs helping his son into the world. 

“Annie?” he questioned moving quickly to her side. 

“Come on little man, let me hear that cry.” Shadow urged clearing his mouth and rubbing his chest like he did his sister.

“Dad, meet your daughter.” Trace said softly passing the bundle to him. 

Jethro looked down at the scrunched up face of his daughter as she wiggled around in the towel. Tears brimmed his eyes as he looked into his daughter’s eyes for the first time. He looked over at Shadow who was holding his now fussing son. 

“Here Mom, your son wants to say hello.” Shadow smiled laying him in her arms.

“Hey sweetie.” she cried bringing him up to kiss his cheek. “Jethro…”

“Annie, they’re perfect, so perfect.” he whispered to her kissing her cheek. 

“Why don’t you and Trace take the babies out for a minute, while I get Annie cleaned up.” Shadow said as he worked on Annie. 

ncis

Knocking could be heard at the front door as they walked into the living room. Trace glanced out before opening the door to Tony, McGee, Abby and Ziva. They quickly stepped in staring wide eyed at the little bundles in their arms. 

“Oh my God, they’re so little.” Abby cooed. “Look how little their fingers are.”

“Congratulations Dad, how’s Mom?” Ziva asked scooting close to Trace to see the little one.

“I can’t believe they’re here.” he said looking from the child in Trace’s arms to the one in his arms. 

“So did you two decide on names?” Tony asked

“Yes, Trace is holding Hope Kelly Gibbs and this is Tyler Jackson Gibbs.” 

“Hope and Tyler, I like.” McGee smiled.

“Annie’s idea, I couldn’t say no.” Jethro commented as someone else knocked at the door. Tony pulled his gun and checked through the window. He opened the door for Flash and Nitro before holstering his gun.

“Dad, got here as soon as we could, brought diapers, bottles and formula if needed.” Flash announced holding up bags.

“What are the names?” Nitro asked peering over the blankets at the two little ones.

“Hope Kelly and Tyler Jackson.” Ziva answered accepting Hope from Trace. She watched Hope look up at her and yawn. “Oh, my goodness, she yawned.” 

“Ok guys.” Shadow said drying his hands on a towel. “Come on we need to clean the little ones up now.”

Ziva and Jethro carried the babies to the bathroom where Shadow cleaned and dressed them. He was glad Flash had thought to pick up diapers and Trace grabbed baby things with Annie’s things. 

“Annie, ready for the kids?” Jethro asked her as he brought the babies to her. 

“Yes.” she smiled taking one in each arm. Hope and Tyler snuggled down in their mother’s arms and sighed contently. Jethro sat down beside her on the bed and drew his family close whispering a silent prayer of thanks.

All the kids stood in the doorway happy to see Mom and Dad and babies together. This picture could not have been more perfect. Tears flowed freely as they shared the love and happiness as a family.

The kids all turned when they heard the ambulance outside, well better late than not showing up.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read my story and I hope you were entertained. NC


End file.
